Perdido
by SelKar
Summary: Los Potter, James, Lily y sus dos pequeños, huyeron en vez de esconderse, en uno de esos lugares pierden a su pequeño hijo, Harry, pero él no era el niño de la profecía sino su hermano. Años después la guerra continua, pero, que fue de Harry? Slash Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**Perdido**

-_**-**_-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

_Titulo_: Perdido.

_Autora_: La loca y desquiciada de Karlita Ate

_Resumen_: Los Potter, James, Lily y sus dos pequeños, decidieron huir en vez de esconderse, en uno de esos lugares pierden a su pequeño hijo, Harry, pero él no era el niño de la profecía sino su hermano. Años después la guerra continua, pero¿que fue de Harry¿Los Potter lo volverán a ver? Y si lo ven¿lo reconocerán? Slash

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta fic está escrito por simple diversión y no me da ni un cuarto de centavo, por más que esto no me importe.

_Advertencia_: Slash, lemmons, femslash, etc., aunque también habrá parejas hetero .

-_**-**_-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

_**1. Perdido y encontrado.**_

- Ma-mama?

Un pequeño niño de tres años lloraba en medio del centro de Roma. Era completamente de noche y se encontraba perdido, más bien eso es lo que pensaba él, pero, si se hubiera perdido sus padres lo hubieran encontrado, siendo que eran magos. Si, magos, los padres de este pequeño niño de pelo negro azabache y ojos verdes eran unos magos muy poderosos que estaban escondiéndose del mago tenebroso mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort, el cual los perseguía para matar a su hijo por que este era el niño que, según mencionaba una profecía, era el único capaz de derrotar a Voldemort.

Pero volviendo al momento actual, este pequeño niño estaba llorando, desesperado por encontrar a su madre o a su padre, además tenia hambre, no había comido desde el desayuno y en esos momentos ya había pasado la hora de la cena.

Cerca de ahí se escucho un plop y de un momento para otro en ese lugar había una pareja, la mujer era morocha de ojos azules oscuros, el pelo le llegaba a los hombros y lo tenia atado en una colita alta, mientras que su marido tenia el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes mar, su pelo rubio estaba un poco largo y caía completamente despeinado, con algunos mechones tapándole la vista. La pareja no debía tener más de veinte años y el hombre cargaba a un pequeño de unos dos años el cual estaba dormido en sus brazos.

- Amor estas seguro que fue una buena idea escuchar a… - la mujer paro abruptamente de hablar al escuchar el llanto de un niño. Giro sobre si misma para encontrarse con que a pocos pasos suyo estaba un pequeño niño de unos tres añitos llorando a moco tendido sentado en el piso. – Amor mira. – dijo señalando al pequeño.

- Ya lo había visto, no hacia falta que lo señalaras. – dijo el hombre algo molesto, aunque la molestia venia de antes y el que tuviera sueño no ayudaba en nada.

La mujer lo fulmino con la mirada antes de acercarse al niño, en cuanto estuvo a su lado se agacho para quedar a su altura.

- Emmm… pequeño, como te llamas? – pregunto la mujer sin saber muy bien que decir.

El pequeño levanto su verde mirada y la poso en el rostro de la mujer.

- Ha-Hary Potter. – dijo el pequeño hipando.

La mujer se quedo mirando completamente embelezada la carita de ángel del menor, sus ojos grandes y verdes de un color único, su nariz pequeña y sus labios sonrojados, los cuales temblaban por el frió de la noche y las lagrimas reprimidas.

- Sabes donde esta tu mama? – pregunto la mujer después de unos minutos.

- No, ella estaba acá y de repente puff – hizo un gesto con las manos como si fuera una pequeña explosión. – deapareció con mi hemanito.

La mujer intercambio una mirada con su marido, el cual ahora parecía mucho mas despierto y serio.

- Que hacemos? – pregunto la mujer.

- Lo mejor será que lo llevemos y le demos algo de comer, no debe haber comido hace bastante. Mañana a la mañana veremos que hacer. – dijo el hombre.

- De acuerdo. – la mujer se volteo a mirar al pequeño. – Mira, esto es lo que haremos, tú vendrás con nosotros, comerás algo, dormirás y ya mañana vamos a ver si podemos encontrar a tus padres, te parece?

El pequeño ojiverde la miro unos segundos antes de asentir.

- En ese caso Harry, vamos. – dijo la mujer tendiéndole la mano para que se parara. Harry la tomo y se levanto, pero la mujer, para su sorpresa, lo alzo y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos tal y como el hombre tenia al otro niño.

Después de darle una sonrisa al niño los cuatro emprendieron el camino (N/A vagos, solo dos son los que caminan) a la casa que la pareja estaba ocupando en esos momentos.

Al día siguiente a la mañana en el comedor de aquella pequeña pero pintoresca y acogedora casita estaban los cuatro sentados alrededor de la mesa comiendo. Para sorpresa de la pareja el pequeño era completamente educado, no tiraba nada de su plato y comía con completa educación, tal vez demasiada para un niño de tres años.

El hijo de la pareja no dejaba de mirar de reojo al pequeño, sin comprender que hacia ese niño en su casa. Estaba tan ensimismado viendo al otro chico que casi no desayuno. Este pequeño tenía el pelo negro algo largo, y así como a su padre algunos mechones le tapaban sus ojos azules profundos y grandes; y su carita era como la de un angelito.

Cuando terminaron de comer un tenso silencio se instalo en el comedor, la pareja no sabia como invadir el tema, Harry se encontraba pensando seriamente en lo que había pasado ayer, algo que para él no era ningún problema dado que era bastante inteligente y perceptivo para su edad y el otro pequeño trataba de entender que estaba pasando ahí.

- Bueno, entonces Harry, sabes si hay alguna manera de encontrar a tus padres? – pregunto él hombre.

- No. – dijo el pequeño negando con la cabeza pero con la mirada fija en el plato que tenía en frente.

- Tus padres son James y Lilian Potter, verdad? – pregunto la mujer.

- Si.

- Sabes la dirección de tu casa?

Recién entonces el pequeño levanto la vista y la poso en la pareja.

- No quero volver con ellos. – dijo Harry para sorpresa de la pareja.

La pareja se miro, ellos habían notado que los ojos del pequeño estaban opacos, casi como si estuviera muerto, y no podían dejar de pregonarse por que era esto, además no podían creer que sus padres lo hubieran dejado en el parque, pero tal vez si se lo habían olvidado, en ese caso no eran buenos padres y no habría ningún problema en hacer lo que ambos estaban pensando.

- Creo que lo mejor seria ir a ver a ese amigo tuyo, no es así? – pregunto la mujer a su marido.

- Eso creo. – dijo el hombre asintiendo, después giro su cabeza para mirar al pequeño a los ojos. – ¿Que te parecería quedarte con nosotros? – le pregunto con una sonrisa amable.

El pequeño pareció pensarlo bastante y un par de minutos después respondió asintiendo con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

-_**-**_-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

Hello Kittys (ultimamente esa es mi manera rara de saludar a todo el mundo, ya sea chico o chica XD), como andan?

Antes que nada ¡¡¡no me maten!!! ya se que tendría que estar actualizando "Comenzando desde 0, no, desde 17" pero es que NO ENCUENTRO LA MANERA DE ESCRIBIR LO QUE PASA POR MI CABEZA! U.Ú si, lo se, es deprimente, mi inspiración se escapa y yo no puedo retenerla.

Esta historia la tenía desde hacía bastante y no me decidía a subirla, pero ahora que estaba y que la releí mas de veinte veces y me parecío y me sigue pareciendo genial decidi subirla .' Espero que les guste y se aceptan reviews ;) XD

Bye, beshos y espero muchios reviews y felicitaciones por mi cumple que se acerca y se acerca . (see soy una descarada por pedirles eso, lo se, pero es que es mi cumple de quince y estoy que salto de emoción!!! n.nU ademasssss para mi cumple pienso hacerles yo un regalito ;) les voy a regalar una actualización si es posible de todassss mis historiassss, vieron que soy buenita? XD) es el 7/4 por si acaso alguien es lo suficientemente bondadoso como para regalarme una tarjetita electronica (Karlita pone cada de perrito a medio morir) Jijiji ahora si¡bye!


	2. Chapter 2

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

_**2. Nuestros nuevos aliados.**_

Catorce años después en un aula secreta de Hogwarts, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión de la no tan secreta orden del fénix, todos sus miembros sentados alrededor de una mesa… rectangular (N/A en serio creían que iba a poner una redonda? Si ahí discriminan más que en cualquier otro lugar ¬.¬).

Albus Dumbledore, respetado mago de gran renombre se encontraba discutiendo desde hacia mas de tres horas con otros tantos que acciones iban a seguir para recuperar la parte este de Francia que había sido tomada por los mortifagos.

- Potter, se racional, no podemos simplemente atacar ahora que ya se instalaron. – dijo Severus Snape, espía de la orden del fénix en las filas de Voldemort, miembro del circulo interno, además de profesor de pociones en Hogwarts.

- Con una buena estrategia si se podría y cuanto antes mejor. – dijo James Potter, auror y miembro importante de la orden del fénix, además de ser el padre de Kevin Potter, el famosísimo niño de la profecía.

- Severus, Lily y Remus encárguense de hacer la estrategia necesaria para recuperar la parte este de Francia. – intervino Albus cansado después de una hora de que James y Severus se estuvieran peleando. – Sirius¿algo nuevo respecto a los aliados?

Sirius Black, respetado auror y también miembro importante de la orden del fénix miro fijamente al anciano mago antes de contestar.

- Noruega, Suecia y Finlandia aceptaron ayudarnos pero Polonia y Ucrania quieren la neutralidad. Van a venir unas personas de Noruega a darnos una mano. – informo el mago algo cansado, tenia sendas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer dormido sobre la mesa.

- De acuerdo y ¿como estamos respecto a los aliados del bando oscuro? – pregunto después de meditarlo un poco.

Esta vez el que lo miro fue Remus Lupin, otro que tenia sendas ojeras y en realidad parecía estar enfermo, aunque todo se debía a su licantropía, este hombre al no poder ser auror por su "enfermedad" había decidido ser profesor y hacia tres años y medio que era profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts, el mejor según los alumnos y el único que había podido permanecer mas de un año enseñando.

- El señor oscuro consiguió que Venezuela (N/A lo siento por las venezolanas/os que están leyendo) y Sudáfrica (N/A lo mismo si es que hay alguno) se le unieran. Y ahora tiene gran cantidad personas dispuestas a servirle, y si nos fijamos esta buscando países bastante poblados, Estados Unidos, Argentina (N/A lo siento de nuevo, pero hey! Yo soy argentina y no me quejo, es más si hasta me parece que lo hice a propósito) y Australia tienen bastantes personas las cuales al parecer están a favor de su postura. – informo para después bostezar muerto de sueño.

- Remus, Sirius, creo que deberían descansar un poco. – sugirió el mago.

- Yo les dije lo mismo y ellos no me hicieron caso. – dijo Lily Potter, esposa de James, maestra de encantamientos desde hacia dos años. – Por que no se van ahora a…

Lily fue interrumpida por un gran rugido que resonó por todo el colegio, aunque se noto que venia desde afuera.

- Severus, Minerva, Remus, Lily vayan con los alumnos y díganles que se queden en sus salas comunes, el resto vamos. – dijo Dumbledore, el cual se había parado en menos de dos segundos como si tuviera un resorte y después de decir eso fue mas rápido que volando a las escaleras, seguido de todos los miembros de la orden.

En cuanto llegaron al vestíbulo se separaron, los cuatro profesores fueron a encargarse de los alumnos los cuales estaban bastante atemorizados en el gran comedor mientras que los miembros de la orden del fénix salieron a los terrenos del colegio, blancos por la reciente nevada.

Una vez fuera todos pudieron apreciar a seis dragones volando en todo su esplendor sobre el lago congelado, los cuales aterrizaron a unos metros suyos. Todos los dragones eran Ridgback Noruegos, unos dragones verdaderamente imponentes, sus escamas negras brillaban con destellos plateados, los ojos amarillos casi dorados de los dragones mostraban la verdadera ferocidad de estos animales que aunque no la demostraran la poseían.

Del primer dragón bajo un hombre de tez oscura casi negra, completamente pelado, con ojos negros inescrutables, apariencia amenazante, su altura debía rondar cerca de 1.80m y en extremo musculoso. Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro de una tela indefinida pero que parecía bastante resistente y era similar al cuero, unas botas de piel de dragón y una camiseta manga larga muy ajustada se pegaba como una segunda piel a los músculos de sus brazos y abdomen; de su cintura colgaba la varita del lado derecho y del lado izquierdo tenia una espada con piedras de onix negro incrustadas en el mango, el hombre no parecía tener frió a pesar de estar en pleno invierno.

Después de ese dragón aterrizaron otros dos al mismo tiempo, de uno de ellos bajó una mujer rubia de ojos miel la cual tenía el cabello corto, todo parado y despeinado gracias a algo de gel, vestía con lo mismo que el hombre solo que en versión femenina y en vez de una espada ella tenía dos dagas que tenían en vez de las piedras de onix tenían incrustaciones de ojo de tigre. La mujer que bajó del tercer dragón, el cual era algo mas pequeño que los anteriores, era pelirroja con pelo largo hasta la cintura trenzado en finas trencitas y todas las pequeñas trencitas amarradas en una coleta alta, poseía unos grandes ojos marrones y el mismo traje que todos solo que ella tenía una pollera que le llegaba hasta unos centímetros por arriba de sus rodillas, también de color negro.

Luego aterrizó otro dragón del cual descendió un hombre que debía medir cerca de dos metros, tal vez mas, este tenía el pelo negro azulado mas cortito que la mujer rubia pero aun así también despeinado, los ojos grises con ligeras motitas doradas alrededor del iris; según parecía la ropa que tenía el primer hombre era el traje de aquel grupo puesto que todos tenían los mismos, este hombre tenía un par de pistolas en cada lado de la cintura además de su varita.

Después bajó una pareja de dragones, estos eran los mas grandes y de apariencia mas aterradora. De ellos saltaron con gracia desde el cuello un hombre y una mujer, ambos aterrizaron de pie sin una sola muestra de dolor a pesar de que era una larga caída desde el cuello del animal. El hombre poseía unos rasgos bastante serios pero en sus labios tenía una sonrisa jovial y sus ojos verde mar brillaban de diversión, tenía el pelo rubio lo suficientemente largo como para que algunos mechones le taparan los ojos y su cuerpo era el resultado de muchos ejercicios. La mujer tenía unos grandes ojos azules oscuros, el pelo negro azabache largo hasta los hombros y atado en una coleta alta con algunos mechones enmarcando su fino pero a la vez serio rostro y un cuerpo digno de admirar.

La ultima pareja que bajo se acerco rápidamente a los magos que aun estaban parados en la puerta, demasiado shokeados para reaccionar, y detrás de ellos fue el resto de la comitiva, al tiempo que llegaban los cuatro profesores que habían ido a encargarse de sus alumnos, poniéndose guantes y bufandas.

- Buenas tardes, he de suponer que usted es Albus Dumbledore. – dijo la mujer tendiéndole la mano, la cual el mago estrecho ya recuperado del shock.

- El mismo. – dijo Dumbledore mostrando su siempre lista amable sonrisa.

- Bien, deje que nos presentemos, yo soy Juliet Beck, el es mi esposo Alexis Beck, - dijo señalando al hombre rubio con un simple movimiento de cabeza. – supongo que el resto se puede presentar solo.

El hombre de tez oscura dio un paso al frente pasando su negra mirada por todos los miembros de la orden del fénix con una mirada escrutadora.

- Yo soy Romulo Cioran. – dijo antes de volver a dar un paso atrás.

Esta vez la mujer rubia de ojos miel dio un paso al frente mientras sonreía siendo seguida por la pelirroja, aunque ella miraba hacía todos lados, como analizando el lugar.

- Yo soy Electra Van Gogh, y ella es mi novia Alyson Beckman. – dijo sonriéndoles a todos a modo de saludo, la pelirroja por su parte se limito a darles una mirada desinteresada para después dar un paso a tras nuevamente.

Luego el hombre de pelo negro azulado se adelantó unos pasos, su cara era seria y parecía algo aburrido.

- Constantine Heller. – se limito a decir y saludo con un simple movimiento de su cabeza antes de volver esos mismos pasos hacia atrás.

- Perfecto, ahora que ya nos conocen… - comenzó a hablar Juliet de nuevo, pero un par de rugidos la interrumpieron. – Ya se tardaban mucho. – dijo mas para si misma que para el resto mientras miraba hacia el cielo, o mejor dicho un punto en especial del cielo en donde había dos dragones tamaño adolescente haciendo volteretas. Después de un rato de dar estas vueltas los dos dragones descendieron. En el dragón mas grande se podría ver desde el lugar en que se encontraban que había una persona, no se podía decir si varón o mujer, el cual tenia el pelo negro azabache largo hasta la mitad de la espalda trenzado y no se podría asegurar el color de sus ojos o su edad. Ese fue el dragón que aterrizo primero, pero antes de que bajara el jinete este hizo un movimiento rápido y del cuello del animal cayeron tres cuerpos al piso con un ruido sordo, después con un ágil y bastante elegante movimiento el chico, ya que ahora se podía asegurar que era un chico, bajo del cuello del animal para caer parado al piso este, a diferencia de todos los demás, estaba vestido con un pantalón bastante suelto y con gran cantidad de bolsillos, y una camiseta manga corta roja sangre con un dragón negro y plateado en su espalda, en la cintura tenia de un lado una espada y del otro una pistola, su varita no estaba a la vista y no parecía tener otra arma, a pesar de estar con manga corta no parecía tener frió.

Todos los miembros de la orden se sorprendieron al ver al chico, su pelo largo no era hasta la mitad de la espalda si no que daba esa impresión cuando estaba volando, en realidad llegaba hasta unos diez centímetros por debajo de los hombros y si lo tenia trenzado, algunos mechones se habían salido de la trenza y caían enmarcando su cara. Sus ojos eran dos grandes y relucientes orbes verdes y su rostro era sencillamente hermoso, sus rasgos no eran delicados pero se podía apreciar una gran belleza en aquel rostro, además tenia una cicatriz que iba desde la sien derecha hasta cerca de la pera, dándole un toque mas serio, aunque esta cicatriz solo lo hacia ver irremediablemente mas hermoso, en su ceja izquierda tenia un piercing y en sus orejas tenia tres o cuatro aritos, desde esa distancia no se podía especificar.

El jinete del segundo dragón hizo exactamente lo mismo que el primero, con un extraño movimiento hizo que tres cuerpos cayeran al piso y después se bajo él con un salto, el chico que cayo tenia el pelo negro largo hasta los hombros, atado en una coleta baja y los ojos azules profundo, este chico era casi tan bello como el otro solo que se notaba era un poco mas chico, tal vez año o meses, pero no mas. Este estaba vestido con un pantalón de jean negro y una camiseta manga corta negra con el dibujo de un dragón rojo en su espalda.

- Madre, los tres hombres que yo encontré están muertos, al parecer Nyx no estaba de buen humor, los tres que encontró Brian están desmayados, en medio del bosque había un grupo de alumnos junto con un gigante, creo que es un profesor…

- Si, Rubeus Hagrid, es el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. – dijo Dumbledore.

El chico se giro lentamente para después mirar al anciano mago fijamente.

- Usted debe ser Albus Dumbledore¿no? – sin darle tiempo a contestar volvió a hablar. – Da igual, no me interesa¿nunca le dijeron que interrumpir a la gente es de mala educación? – pregunto enarcando una ceja. El chico hablaba con propiedad y seriedad, nada acorde a su edad, ya que para ese momento todos habían notado que el chico estaba recién saliendo de la adolescencia.

La mayoría de los miembros de la orden se quedaron mirando al chico como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, algunos, los mas jóvenes querían reírse pero se reprimían mordiéndose los labios, Dumbledore por su parte miraba impasible al chico, incluso Snape que era alguien a quien normalmente le gustaba soltar ese tipo de comentarios sarcásticos e irónicos estaba sorprendido.

- Como iba diciendo, - prosiguió el chico como si nada, volviendo a mirar a Juliet. – el grupo de alumnos, aun con su profesor, estaban demasiado cerca de un área en donde estaban las acromantulas así que perdimos tiempo descendiendo y hablando con ellas, fue bastante tonto lo que hizo ese profesor ya que las acromantulas están un poco mas susceptibles en esta época del año por que están por nacer sus emmm… crías? Lo que sea, tuve que convencer a la líder que no les iba a pasar nada y le puse un campo de protección alrededor para que no los puedan tocar, sacando eso todo esta en orden en los terrenos. – finalizo el chico su informe.

- Yo por mi parte además de acompañar a Kirian mande un hechizo para registrar en el colegio las potenciales fuentes de magia negra y encontré tres, los magos que la utilizan o utilizaron en algún momento son Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott – dijo mirando un pequeño papelito. – además hay un hombre lobo llamado Remus Lupin, pero no creo que traiga muchos problemas, en su cuerpo había signos que denotaban el uso de la poción matalobos. – dijo el chico con una ceja alzada en señal de incredulidad para después continuar. – En el colegio hay siete personas que tienen la marca pero no las pude identificar por que están rodeados de personas además de que hay un hechizo de protección en ellas para que no las podamos detectar de ninguna manera posible, es algo así como el fidelio solo que con la marca y sus recuerdos también están protegidos. Y eso es todo lo que pude encontrar. – finalizó dejando a todos los miembros de la orden del fénix mas que sorprendidos, sobre todo a Severus y a Remus, los cuales no pudieron dejar de preguntarse como en el poco tiempo que habían estado allí podían saber tantas cosas.

- De acuerdo, chicos, nuevamente esta perfecto, tienen vía libre para hacer lo que quieran. – dijo Juliet antes de voltearse para ver al director.

- Madre yo pensaba ir a Hosmeade a buscar un lugar donde dormir para… - pero Kirian no pudo continuar por que se vio interrumpido nuevamente por Dumbledore.

- En Hogwarts hay suficientes lugares para que ustedes se queden y sus dragones pueden quedarse en el campo de Quidditch, además, según lo que veo ustedes son menores de edad, podríamos darles unos lugares entre el alumnado para que continúen sus estudios aquí. – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo amablemente.

En cuanto termino de hablar Romulo, Electra, Constantine, Alyson, Juliet, Alexis y Brian se habían largado a reír, en cambio Kirian tenia el ceño fruncido y la boca crispada en una mueca de repulsión.

- Mire Dumbledore, - le espeto el chico. – primero y principal, ya tengo 17 años, y si bien supuestamente no termine los estudios debido a la edad que tengo, eso es aquí en Hogwarts, en Noruega estoy mas avanzado que un tonto auror, soy el segundo al mando de los Dragones Negros. Me gane el puesto, antes de que diga que fue por mi madre, por que soy el mas poderoso del grupo, pero como no podía dirigirlo me quede como segundo al mando, lo mas probable es que sea capas de vencer a la mitad de su patético grupito de defensa. Y por favor podría mostrar un poco de la educación que seguramente tiene y dejar de interrumpirme¿si? Gracias. Madre, como estaba diciéndote, pensaba ir a Hosmeade para buscar un lugar en donde dormir y cuando lo encuentre le pondré las protecciones al pueblo.

Al finalizar el discurso todo el grupo que había llegado estaba callado y serio, pero mas de uno tenia serios problemas para no largarse a reír, y del lado de la orden del fénix todos parecían a punto de echar fuego por la boca de lo enojados que estaban, aunque algunos no lograban comprender como aquel chico de 17 años se había atrevido a hablarle así al mago mas respetado de la actualidad.

- Me parece bien Kirian, ve con tu hermano, busquen un lugar para pasar la noche y pongan las protecciones, sus dragones se quedaran con los demás y si les sobra tiempo tienen mi permiso para tomar algo. – dijo Juliet.

Los dos chicos asintieron y emprendieron el camino al pueblo sin dirigir nada más que unos saludos al resto de su grupo.

- Kirian, - llamo Alexis y su hijo inmediatamente volteo a verlo. – me das un atado de cigarrillos? A mi se me acabaron.

- Seguro. – dijo Kirian sonriendo y saco un atado de 10 de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón para después tirarselo. – Pero me lo debes, ya va el segundo atado que te doy. – dijo el chico antes de emprender nuevamente la marcha para Hosmeade.

James Potter vio este intercambio con gran sorpresa, que clase de padre le pide cigarrillos a su hijo, fue su primer pensamiento.

Juliet volvió a girarse para mirar a Dumbledore y lo miro con la ceja alzada.

- Por mas que nunca quiera admitirlo mi hijo tiene razón, debería ser más respetuoso por más que sean menores con los que habla. Pero eso ahora no me importa. Nos mandaron de Noruega para colaborar con la destrucción de Voldemort, no nos temblara la mano al matar y no tendremos problema alguno al luchar, pero no seguimos las ordenes de nadie, ni siquiera de un mago tan respetado como usted. – dijo la mujer seriamente.

- Lo que dicen nuestros superiores, es decir Juliet y Kirian, es ley. – hablo Constantine con voz fría e indiferente.

- Así mismo, - siguió Alexis. – si a alguno de ustedes se les ocurre irse del otro bando y nuestras ordenes son matar no duden en que los mataremos.

- No venimos a hacer sociales, solo estamos por trabajo. – esta vez fue el turno de Romulo de hablar y su tono de voz algo ronco intimido a los mas jóvenes que tenia en frente. – Además, por más que quisiéramos, nunca nos juntaríamos con gente tan hipócrita como ustedes. – les espeto.

- Y como se les ocurra propasarse, por que no duden que los he visto mandándome miradas, les puedo asegurar que su destino no será muy bueno. – dijo Alyson al notar que había unos jóvenes mirando su falda.

- Y si mi novia no los deja lo suficientemente magullados no duden en que yo terminare su trabajo. – dijo Electra, su voz era dulce y melodiosa, pero tras su cara santa parecía haber una fiera enjaulada y eso se denotaba en sus ojos, los cuales chispeaban cada cierto tiempo

- Ahora que hemos dejado estos puntos claros, quiere llevarnos a ver nuestras habitaciones? – pregunto Juliet como si las amenazas anteriormente dichas no hubieran significado nada para ella.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

Aquí esta el cap dos!!! Y? que les pareció? Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, no me enojo si vuelven a dejar ;) XD Espero que les haya gustado.

Bye, beshos


	3. Chapter 3

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**--**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

3. Primeras amistades.

La mañana de ese sábado amaneció con un día despejado pero frió, los pajaritos tiritando y una posible nevada acercándose por el norte, justo los días preferidos por los hermanos Beck.

- Grrrr como odio este lugar. – mascullo Kirian escondiendo su cara bajo la almohada para así poder dormir, dado que el poco sol que había le había dado en la cara.

- ¿No querrás decir como odias el sol de este lugar? – pregunto o mas bien gruño Brian haciendo lo mismo que su hermano.

El día anterior, después de poner las protecciones fueron a la taberna Las Tres Escobas y entre los dos se bajaron una botella de Whisky de Hielo, mucho más fuerte que el Whisky de fuego, habían salido de ahí borrachos y ni se acordaban como habían llegado hasta el piso que estaban alquilando.

- Brian tenemos que levantarnos. – susurro Kirian.

- ¿Cuanto me pagas para que lo haga? – pregunto Brian también en un susurro, si hablaban muy alto su cabeza no se los iba a agracer.

- Hagámoslo a mi manera, si no te levantas te voy a pegar tantas patadas que no te podrás sentar en una semana.

Brian se sentó en la cama y en cuanto logro poner un pie en el piso le vinieron unas terribles ganas de vomitar por lo que se fue corriendo al baño. Kirian se rió y estiro un brazo sin levantarse, del cajón de su mesita de luz saco una poción para la resaca y se la tomo de un solo trago. Después y sin esperar que hiciera efecto se metió al baño y se desvistió para luego meterse a la ducha.

- Brian, en mi mesita de luz hay pociones para la resaca. – dijo Kirian mientras se enjabonaba, sin ningún problema en que su hermano lo viera desnudo.

- Maldito… tramposo. – jadeo Brian antes de volver a vomitar.

Media hora después los dos estaban bañados, cambiados y sin resaca mientras salían de su alquilado departamento. Cuando llegaron a la calle se encontraron con que todo el lugar estaba lleno de adolescentes que caminaban por el pueblo, entre la nieve, tiritando pero aun así con sonrisas, dispuestos a comprar los regalos para navidad que seria en tres días.

- Al parecer los fines de semana salen al pueblo. – murmuro Kirian mirando para todos lados.

- ¿Que hacemos¿Vamos a buscar a mamá o hacemos sociales? – pregunto Brian.

Los dos chicos se miraron para después sonreírse divertidos.

- ¡Hagamos sociales! – dijeron a unísono casi gritando, por lo que varias chicas y chicos voltearon a mirarlos quedándose algo embobados al ver a semejantes bellezas.

Los dos hermanos emprendieron camino hacia las tres escobas a desayunar, ya después podrían hacer sociales, pero no contaban con que las tres escobas estaría llena.

- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto Brian.

- Tengo una idea. – dijo mirando fijamente una mesa en la que solo había tres personas, un rubio platinado, un chico morocho y una muchacha rubia.

Brian desvió su vista hasta aquella mesa para después sonreír.

- Te sigo. – musito con una pequeña pero bella sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente atrayendo miradas de todo el mundo hasta llegar a la mesa.

- Buenos días¿podemos sentarnos acá? – pregunto Kirian con una sonrisa bastante sensual que saco suspiros a casi medio bar.

- ¡Claro! – dijo la chica rubia rápidamente, como no queriendo dejar escapar semejantes bellezas.

Kirian y Brian intercambiaron miradas de pura diversión antes de sentarse y hacerle una seña a Rosmerta.

- ¿Con quien tenemos el placer de compartir mesa? – pregunto Kirian todavía con su sonrisa.

- Yo soy Pansy Parkinson y ellos son Blaice Zabini y Draco Malfoy. – dijo señalando a los dos chicos que la acompañaban. – ¿Y ustedes?

- Oh, lo sentimos, yo soy Brian Beck.

- Y yo Kirian Beck.

- Hola muchachos¿sobrevivieron a la botella de Whisky de hielo anoche? – pregunto Rosmerta en cuanto se acerco.

Kirian rió divertido junto con su hermano.

- Si, nos despertamos algo mal hoy pero ayer estábamos muy bien. – dijo el mayor divertido.

- Entonces¿que les sirvo?

- Un café para mí. – dijo Kirian.

- Yo quiero un té. – dijo Brian.

- De acuerdo, ahora se los traigo. – dijo la mujer para después darse media vuelta e irse a buscar los pedidos.

- Bien¿en donde estábamos? – pregunto Brian volviendo su atención a la chica que estaba a su lado.

- Nos estaban por contar de donde venían y cuantos años tenían. – dijo Pansy sonriendo coquetamente.

- Pues venimos de Noruega, con los Dragones Negros y yo tengo 16 años, mi hermano tiene 17.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Blaice mirándolos de arriba abajo. – No parecen.

- ¿Vienen con los Dragones Negros? – pregunto Draco que hasta el momento había estado callado. – ¿Sus padres trabajan con ellos? – pregunto burlón, tratando de descargar su mal humor anterior con los dos desconocidos.

- No, yo soy el segundo al mando y mi madre es la jefa, mientras que mi hermano es un rastreador. – le espeto Kirian, después de todo no había nada que lo molestara mas que lo trataran de un niño o de un inservible y ya de ese trato tenía suficiente en otros lados.

Draco abrió lo ojos de par en par ante la respuesta, claramente no se había esperado eso.

- Pero si solo tienes 17 años… - dijo Pansy sin comprender.

Kirian rodó sus ojos y bufo.

- Kirian es mucho más poderoso de lo que parece. – dijo Brian optando por la paz.

- Aquí tienen chicos. – dijo Madame Rosmerta dejándole sus bebidas para después retirarse a atender a otras personas.

- Y… ¿van a ir a Hogwarts? – pregunto Pansy tratando de no hacer comentarios hirientes, poniéndose silenciosamente de acuerdo con Brian.

Kirian volvió a bufar molesto.

- No, ya pasamos ese nivel y no voy a preocuparme por tareas inútiles cuando tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer. – dijo Kirian molesto, su buen humor comenzando a esfumarse.

El resto del desayuno parecía que habían hecho un pacto silencioso ya que dejaron los cometarios hirientes de lado, tratando de conocerse más y no comenzar una discusión en medio del bar.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno Kirian pago, a pesar de que los tres estudiantes se negaron reiteradas veces, y los cinco salieron del local, comenzando a pasear por el pueblo a pesar del frío.

Los cinco iban caminando entre risas debido a un comentario hecho por Kirian, quien había resultado ser un bromista nato, por lo que cada cinco minutos estaban riendo, cuando de repente Draco choco con alguien.

- Mira por donde caminas. – siseo Draco desde el piso, lleno de nieve, fulminando con la mirada a quien lo había tirado, el cual resulto ser Kevin Potter, el arrogante niño de la profecía, el cual era un año menor que el rubio pero aun así medían casi lo mismo, la verdadera diferencia era que Kevin era pelirrojo sangre y tenía los ojos marrones, además sus rasgos eran mas parecidos a los de James Potter, resultando ser una muy buena copia.

- Por que no te fijas tú. – dijo el chico fríamente, mirándolo con desdén desde donde estaba.

Draco se levanto de un salto para después empujar al chico Potter arrojándolo al piso.

- Ahora estamos a mano. – le espeto fríamente.

- ¡Maldito idiota! – grito Kevin parándose y tratando de pegarle una piña a Draco, pero Kirian adelantándose tomo la mano con la que le iba a pegar y la apretó, sacando una mueca de dolor en el rostro del mas chico.

- ¡Ey!¡Pedazo de idiota, déjalo en paz! – chillo Hermione Granger, ella era la mejor amiga de Kevin, normalmente era una joven en extremo estudiosa, por lo que muchos se preguntaban que hacía ella en aquel grupo tan peculiar, su pelo era castaño bastante lacio gracias a innumerables pociones y sus ojos marrones brillaban con enfado en esos mismos instantes, además su boca esta crispada en una fea mueca haciendo que sus rasgos finos y delicados se transformaran en una cara de enojo y seriedad.

Kirian la fulmino con la mirada haciendo que ella se quedara paralizada por el terror al ver esos ojos verdes más fríos que el hielo bajo sus pies.

- Primero y principal, niña, ni se te ocurra volver a insultarme. – siseo el chico mandándole escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral. – Y segundo, nadie le pega a mis amigos. – dijo apretando un poco mas la mano de Kevin para después soltarlo rápidamente como si el tocar aquella mano le quemara. – Como alguno de ustedes me vuelva a insultar o a mis amigos les puedo asegurar que no van a salir bien parados.

- ¿Por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño? – pregunto Ronald Weasley, un chico casi tan fornido como Kirian, pero que de todos modos le sacaba un par de centímetros. Este era el tercer y ultimo integrante del grupo de Potter, era pelirrojo igual que este solo que el color de su cabello se asemejaba mas al fuego por lo brillante que era y sus ojos azules sacaban suspiros a gran cantidad de chicas y algún que otro chico, sus facciones eran duras la mayoría del tiempo, pero con sus amigos se lo podía ver reír y tenía una sonrisa hermosa. – Según lo que veo solo te atreves a molestar a mis amigos por que son más chicos. – dijo Ronald fríamente, tratando de imitar el tono anteriormente usado por Kirian pero con malos resultados.

- No me gusta pelear. – dijo Kirian indiferente.

- Tú te la buscaste, ahora pelearas. – dijo el chico completamente rojo por la furia con los puños cerrados.

- No me gusta pelear. – repitió Kirian.

Ron como respuesta le tiro una piña directo a su cara y después de ahí todo paso muy rápido. Kirian se hizo a un lado esquivando el golpe y le pego una patada que hizo caer al chico con un ruido ahogado por la nieve. Ron se levanto como pudo y trato de pegarle otra piña, esta vez al estomago. Pero Kirian nuevamente se hizo a un lado y después le pego una patada en la espalda, haciendo que el chico aterrizara de cara al piso. Con gran rapidez se acerco y le pego un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo inconsciente.

- ¿Por que todo el mundo me ignora cuando digo que no me gusta pelear? – le pregunto Kirian a su hermano con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Draco, Pansy y Blaice estaban más que sorprendidos, el chico no parecía siquiera sudar y había dejado inconsciente a Ronald Weasley, uno de los que mejor peleaba en Hogwarts, incluso ellos evitaban a toda costa enojarlo. Draco estaba algo confundido, pero no con lo que había pasado, sino con sus emociones, si alguien hubiera salido a defenderlo en otro momento el se hubiera sentido humillado y le maldeciría hasta el ultimo familiar existente, pero este chico lo defendió y él se sentía agradecido, claro que como Malfoy que era no le iba a dar las gracias ni que fuera su ultimo minuto de vida, aunque por otro lado el chico había dicho que lo defendía por que era su amigo¿tan rápido lo consideraba su amigo?

Kevin y Hermione habían corrido a socorrer a su amigo, sin dejar de mandarle miradas fulminantes a Kirian.

- Kirian, no mientas, si te gusta pelear, solo que no te gusta hacerlo con personas que no merecen ser golpeadas. – dijo Brian sonriendo divertido. –¿ Seguimos caminando? – pregunto como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado.

- ¡Si! – exclamo Pansy saliendo de su ensimismamiento para proceder a colgarse del brazo de Brian. – ¿Por que no vamos a la casa de los gritos¿La conocen? – pregunto la chica y sin obtener respuesta empezó a tironear del brazo de Brian, guiándolo entre la multitud.

Blaice resoplo cuando vio esa actitud en su amiga, esa muchacha nunca parecía cansarse, según algunos eso era por que se entrenaba saliendo de compras, claro que el que se animara a decirle eso podía terminar en la enfermería.

- ¿Vamos? – pregunto Draco, para después emprender el camino con Kirian y Blaice a cada lado.

Pronto el ambiente entre ellos volvía a ser el mismo, hablaban, reían y de vez en cuando se burlaban de lo que había pasado antes o le preguntaban a Kirian en donde había aprendido a pelear así.

El resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde paso rápidamente para los cinco chicos, los cuales cada vez se llevaban mejor. Cerca de las siete de la tarde se encontraban tomando un par de cervezas de mantequilla en las tres escobas.

- Chicos¿no deberíamos ir volviendo, ya? – pregunto Blaice al notar que empezaba a oscurecer.

Draco dio un rápido vistazo a su reloj para depuse abrir los ojos de par en par.

- Merlin¡que rápido pasaron las horas! – exclamo el chico sorprendido.

Kirian y Brian se miraron casi instantáneamente y pareció que hablaban con solo mirarse por que unos segundos después ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

- Nosotros también tenemos que ir al castillo. – dijo Brian volviendo a mirar a los chicos. – Seguramente nuestra madre querrá matarnos por no aparecernos en todo el día o tal vez por pelear con un alumno, quien sabe, ella es impredecible. – dijo y se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

Esta vez los hermanos Beck dejaron pagar a los tres Slytherins y los cinco salieron del local para iniciar el camino hacia Hogwarts, nuevamente el camino fue entre risas y chistes por parte de todos y llegaron en menos de lo que esperaban.

Cuando entraron al colegio se dirigieron inmediatamente al gran comedor, por que habían llegado justo a la hora de la cena. Al abrir las puertas todas las miradas se posaron en ellos, Draco, Pansy y Blaice habían dejado de sonreír minutos antes y ahora, mostrando su cara mas indiferente y desinteresada se sentaron en su mesa, al tiempo que Kirian y Brian se dirigieron a la de los profesores, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ellos, pero aun así caminaban rectos su porte era seguro y confiado y arrancaron varios suspiros tanto femeninos como masculinos.

En la mesa de los profesores se habían añadido ocho lugares en la punta y esa mañana habían sido presentados los Dragones Negros, por lo tanto todos se preguntaban quienes serian los dos que faltaban.

- ¡Tú! – grito Ron parándose de un salto de su asiento justo cuando los dos chicos estaban pasando por al lado suyo.

- ¿Si? – dijo Kirian frenando y girándose para verlo a la cara, la suya propia estaba inescrutable.

- Señor Weasley¿que esta pasando? – pregunto Lily Potter que justo había entrado cuando el chico se paro y ahora estaba al lado de ellos.

- Profesora, el fue el idiota que me golpeo. – dijo el chico con su cara roja de furia.

En la mesa Juliet se paro con el ceño fruncido, algo le decía que eso no iba a acabar bien.

- Así que fue usted quien golpeo al joven Weasley. – dijo Lily volteando a ver a Kirian. – Y se puede saber ¿en que demonios estaba pensando jovencito? – pregunto la mujer en un tono algo mas alto, pero sin llegar a gritar.

- Señora Potter déjeme aclararle un par de cositas. Primero y principal, usted no es mi madre por lo tanto no puede decirme nada y gracias a dios que no es mi madre, no querría ser tan maleducado como lo es su hijo. – ante esto la mayoría de los slytherins, el jefe de la casa incluido, tuvieron que morderse los labios para no largarse a reír, mientras que la mujer se puso roja de furia. – Segundo fue su hijo quien comenzó la agresión física, no yo. Tercero ni se le ocurra volver a levantarme el tono por que entonces la maleducada es usted. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, como me vuelva a decir jovencito, niño o alguna otra palabra similar le puedo asegurar que no le va a quedar lengua para seguir hablando¿fui claro? – su tono gélido mando escalofríos a varias personas, la profesora incluida.

Los tres slytherins que habían compartido todo su día con ellos estaban más que sorprendidos, ese chico que les había parecido tan gracioso y divertido ahora estaba hablando como solo habría hablado un slytherin y además había dejado en ridículo a una profesora hablándole de manera cortes pero fría, ese chico merecía un premio.

La profesora había pasado por la mayoría de los tonos del rojo hasta terminar en un rojo tomate solo de furia.

- Usted… no es más que un maleducado¡¿como se atreve?! Habla de educación y le falta el respeto a sus mayores y… - la mujer no pudo seguir hablando por que su vos dejo de salir, debido a un hechizo salido de la varita de Juliet.

- Mire señora, - dijo Juliet, la cual había bajado en cuanto ella había empezado a gritar y ahora estaba bastante cerca del grupo. – a mi hijo no le sube el tono y para su información usted es su inferior, mi hijo es un sangre pura y si bien no tenemos esa discriminación por los sangre impura le puedo asegurar que esta desprestigiando a los de su clase. Además esta a un nivel superior tanto en la escala social como en lo que a poder se refiere. Si no quiere terminar rostizada por su dragón o mejor aun, por la mía, dejara de faltarle al respeto, por que escúcheme bien, NADIE le falta el respeto a un Beck si yo puedo evitarlo. – para ese momento ya la había tomado del cuello de su túnica y la había alzado un par de centímetros del piso, aunque nadie supo como, si no parecía tener fuerzas. – ¿Quedo claro, señora? – pregunto fríamente, a lo que la mujer asintió.

- Madre, no era necesario, yo podría haberle dicho todo eso. – dijo Kirian con un dejo de burla en su vos.

- No hijo, - dijo la mujer con tono amable volteando a verlo. – por que un hombre no puede hacer esto. – se dio vuelta nuevamente y le pego una piña en el ojo izquierdo con tal fuerza que tiro a Lilian al piso.

Todo el gran comedor quedo en shock, varios tenían los ojos como platos y algunos incluso abrieron la boca de pura sorpresa, todos menos los miembros de los Dragones Negros, ya acostumbrados al comportamiento de la mujer.

- Y eso va por decir que somos unos inútiles hoy a la tarde. – le espeto Juliet a la mujer, la cual estaba media atontada por el golpe recibido. Después volteo a ver a sus hijos y les entrego un sobre a cada uno. – Los veo pasado mañana a las ocho en punto en los terrenos y mas les vale traer lo que dice ahí. – dijo la mujer antes de darse media vuelta e irse.

Brian, que se había mantenido como un mudo espectador no pudo evitar reírse cuando leyó lo que decía su nota. Él tenía que ir a buscar a su pequeña hermana a Francia y traerla con o sin su "noviecito francés". Mientras que Kirian, después de fulminar a la mujer con la mirada había abierto su carta para enterarse que tendría que ir a Dinamarca a buscar las nuevas armas que les había hecho un conocido como favor por sus servicios.

Kevin Potter, quien había estado sentado al lado de Ron, no había dudado en ir a socorrer a su madre en cuanto esta había caído al piso y al ver que esta no reaccionaba la había levantado con ayuda de su amigo y la estaban llevando a la enfermería.

Los dos hermanos se miraron y después de encogerse de hombros se dirigieron, esta vez no a la mesa de los profesores, si no a la mesa de slytherin, queriendo estar lo mas alejados posibles de esos profesores tan idiotas.

Se sentaron en frente de sus nuevos amigos sin que el silencio dejara de reinar en el gran comedor y solo después de que Kirian mandara una mirada fría que abarco todo el comedor, todos volvieron a hablar, refiriéndose en todo momento a lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos.

- ¿No crees que mamá se ha pasado? – le pregunto Brian a su hermano comenzado a comer un poco del asado con papas que se había servido.

- No, esa mujer y su hijo me tienen cansado y eso que solo los vi un par de veces. – dijo Kirian comiendo también un poco de asado pero el en vez de papas se había servido ensaladas.

- ¿Por que vinieron a comer a nuestra mesa? – pregunto entonces Draco algo confundido pero sin demostrarlo realmente, con su rostro inmutable, aunque los chicos comprendieron perfectamente el por que de esta manera de actuar.

- Por que ir a sentarnos a la mesa de allá es incomodo. Todos estarían mirándonos. – dijo Brian mandándole una mirada de reojo a la mesa de los profesores, en donde sus compañeros seguían comiendo como si lo anterior nunca hubiese sucedido, el único que mostraba algún cambio era su padre que no había tocado nada de su plato y parecía estar indeciso acerca de algo.

- Además, si nos sentamos en aquella mesa estaríamos demasiado cerca de los profesores y tal vez algo de su hipocresía se nos contagie. – comento Kirian como si nada para después llevarse a la boca un pedazo de carne. Ver comer a Kirian era algo extraño, el chico era completamente educado y refinado incluso más que algunos slytherins sangre pura que habían sido educados desde recién nacidos.

Alexis se paro llamando la atención de varias personas y después de decirle algo a Constantine, quien era el que estaba sentado a su lado, comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban sus hijos.

Al llegar hasta ellos se inclino y les susurro al oído algo que solo ellos alcanzaron a escuchar.

- Para lograr hacer todo a tiempo tienen que salir hoy a la noche, yo me encargare de su madre, vayan con cuidado. – les susurro con una pequeña sonrisa para después pararse derecho y, luego de dirigir una ultima mirada a Constantine, se fue del Gran Comedor.

Kirian soltó un largo suspiro de resignación.

- Al parecer tendremos que viajar de noche. – musito revolviendo la ensalada con su tenedor, ahora sin ganas de comerla.

- Míralo por el lado positivo, llegaremos aquí para navidad y podremos pasar la navidad con el equipo. – dijo Brian dándole una suave sonrisa a su hermano.

- Tienes razón, pero eso no saca que tengamos que viajar tres días antes de navidad para hacer un simple encargo. – dijo Kirian con algo de enojo en su voz. Se puso de pie, ya sin ganas de terminar de comer aunque sea la mitad del plato. – Saldré ahora, así llegare al amanecer a Dinamarca. – le informo a su hermano, saludó a los tres slytherins y a los pocos del grupo que aun estaban en la mesa de los profesores con un simple movimiento de cabeza y se fue del gran comedor bajo la atenta mirada del director de Hogwarts, quien no había podido dejar de notar que el joven no se parecía mucho a sus padres si no que se parecía a ciertas personas que el conocía bastante bien.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**--**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por los review y sigan leyendo ;)


	4. Chapter 4

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

**_4. De viajes._**

Kirian silbó una sola vez de manera larga y tranquila, enviándole un claro mensaje a su dragona que estaba seguro ella escucharía. No tuvo que esperar más de dos minutos antes de que su dragona apareciera volando justo sobre su cabeza. La Ridgback Noruega dio un par de vueltas en el aire antes de aterrizar a pocos pasos de su dueño.

- Hola, pequeña Nyx. – dijo Kirian con una sonrisa en sus labios. La dragona hizo un ruido que podría haber pasado tranquilamente por el ronroneo de un gatito. Ante ese ruido Kirian rió divertido. – Tenemos que ir a Dinamarca, bebe. – le susurro comenzando a caminar hacia ella, la dragona en respuesta soltó una especie de bufido que claramente indicaba molestia. – Lo se, yo tampoco quiero ir, pero mamá dice que tenemos que ir y ya sabes como se pone cuando no le hacemos caso. – Kirian pasó su mano por las negras escamas que cubrían la pata de su dragona, consiguiendo que esta levantara la pata unos centímetros para acercarse más a aquella mano. – ¿Tú crees poder viajar de noche? – le pregunto Kirian suavemente a lo que la dragona asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y una especie de ronroneo como el que había dado al principio. – En ese caso si no te molesta nos iremos ahora mismo¿quieres comer algo antes? – la dragona movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, negando. Ante la respuesta de su dragona se alejo unos pasos y corrió, tomando impulso salto a la pierna de la dragona y de ahí salto hacia su cuello, en donde se aferró a los cuernos para no caer. Una vez que estuvo seguro, sentado entre dos cuernos, silbó y la dragona, entendiendo el mensaje, alzo el vuelo.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

Poco después de que Kirian se fuera del gran comedor se fueron el resto de los Dragones Negros, consiguiendo que lo que antes habían sido murmullos se convirtieran en sonoras criticas y algún que otro grito.

- ¡Enano! – chillo Electra infantilmente y salto sobre Brian, subiéndose a su espalda. El chico soporto el peso con facilidad gracias a los entrenamientos a los que su madre sometía semanalmente al grupo entero.

Alyson negó divertida con la cabeza y siguió caminando como si nada pasara, Romulo soltó una gran carcajada y se fue había fuera y Constantine simplemente bufo molesto por la actitud de su compañera y comenzó a subir por las escaleras, rumbo a la torre de astronomía en busca de un lugar pacifico para meditar.

- ¿Qué quieres Electra? – pregunto Brian suavemente, con gran paciencia y sin molestarse en lo más mínimo por el comportamiento infantil de la mujer.

- Juliet te mando a Francia¿no? – pregunto en un tono completamente infantil y juguetón.

- Sabes que sí. – dijo Brian tomando las piernas que Electra había pasado por su cintura para evitar caerse y trato de hacer que lo soltara, aunque no esforzándose verdaderamente, era mas bien una petición silenciosa.

- Entonces ¿podrías pasar a buscar mi nuevo gatito? – pregunto todavía con aquella voz infantil, aferrándose con más fuerza a la cintura y cuello de Brian para que este no pudiera hacerla bajarse.

- Si yo paso por tu nuevo gatito ¿tú me soltaras? – pregunto Brian abandonando el intento de sacársela de encima el mismo.

- ¡SI! – gritó ella feliz, haciendo que el pobre adolescente quedara sordo por algunos segundos.

- De acuerdo, iré a buscar a tu nueva mascota. – acepto Brian.

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó ella feliz y se bajo de un salto de la espalda del chico. – ¡Gracias! – exclamo para después darle un sonoro beso en el cachete e irse corriendo en la misma dirección en la que se había ido Alyson.

Brian suspiró, siempre se había preguntado que era lo que había pasado por la cabeza de Alyson para aceptar ser la novia de Electra, pero había cosas que era mejor ignorarlas.

Una sonrisa divertida se formo en sus labios mientras se dirigía hacia los terrenos del castillo, en donde esperaba que su dragón estuviera despierto, se molestaba bastante cuando él lo despertaba y más si era para hacer un viaje tan largo.

Al llegar a una parte bien alejada del castillo silbó dos veces y espero pacientemente. No mucho después se escucho un aleteo y segundos después diviso a su dragón volando por encima de una de las torres más altas. El gigantesco animal descendió en picada hacía donde estaba él y aterrizó a pocos metros suyo, en un intento por hacer que se asustara solo para vengarse de que lo hubiera despertado.

- ¿En serio crees que me voy a asustar por eso, Derek? – le pregunto Brian incrédulo a su dragón. El dragón asintió con su cabeza, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. La relación entre ellos dos se basaba principalmente en peleas, era un constante tira y afloja para ver quien se rendía primero, demostrando así que el otro era mejor. – Tenemos que ir a Francia. – le informó el adolescente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y sin alterarse por que su dragón lo mirara de esa manera que parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría encima suyo y lo devoraría de un solo bocado. El animal soltó un gruñido molesto. – No te enojes conmigo, fue mamá y tú sabes que hay que hacerle caso. – el dragón no se movió ni dos centímetros por unos segundos hasta que finalmente asintió de manera lenta y renuente. Brian se acerco lentamente a su dragón y este irguió su cuello lo más alto posible, de modo que dificultaba que su jinete se subiera.

El chico soltó una carcajada y corrió hacia donde estaba el dragón, directo hacia su cabeza. Al estar cerca salto, apoyándose en los cuernos que estaban alrededor de su mandíbula y salto de cuerno en cuerno como si estos fueran escalones hasta que finalmente llego a la cabeza, en donde se paró agarrandose de uno de los tantos cuernos al notar lo que el dragón quería hacer.

El animal, enojado por ver al chico burlar su plan y para colmo treparse por sus cuernos, comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, pero el muy astuto de su jinete se había agarrado a uno de los cuernos y no se caía, por lo que, después de hacer un ultimo intento y que este no resultara, se rindió.

Brian al ver que el dragón ya se había dado por vencido, camino entre los cuernos, agarrandose fuertemente de ellos solo por si acaso su dragón le estaba tendiendo una trampa queriendo que se confiara para después tirarlo. Pero el dragón no se movió y en cuanto el logro sentarse el animal alzo el vuelo, sin esperar la indicación de su "jinete", al cual supuestamente debía obedecer (N/A: se nota que lo hace XD).

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

Kirian había aplicado un hechizo alrededor de ambos para no tener frío, pero de todos modos no lo sentiría al estar ya acostumbrado a ese clima y su dragona había sido entrenada por el personalmente para soportar el frío mas helado, incluso el del polo norte (N/A: también el polo sur, pero es una manera de decir), aunque para ir ahí él si debería llevar abrigo y mucho.

Aterrizó entre los árboles cubiertos de nieve que había en las afueras de Frederikshavn, ciudad que quedaba al noreste de Dinamarca en la costa. Había unos cinco centímetros de nieve y en esos mismos instantes caía aguanieve.

Kirian se bajo de un salto del cuello de su dragona y miró para todos lados, esperando que no hubiera nadie cerca para verlo salir de la nada del bosque, la dragona no le preocupaba ya que ningún muggle o mago la podría ver a no ser que el lo autorizara, era como una especie de hechizo de invisibilidad mezclado con un fidelio.

- Nyx, espera aquí… o date una vuelta si quieres, para no congelarte. – la dragona asintió ante esto ultimo. – Bien, mañana nos vemos en este mismo lugar. – dijo Kirian y le sonrió a su dragona acariciándole un pequeño espacio en la mandíbula justo entre sus cuernos. – Nos vemos. – le susurro como despedida antes de internarse entre los árboles rumbo a la ciudad.

Estuvo caminando cerca de diez minutos entre los árboles y otros quince para encontrar la casa del hombre al que tenía que ver. Al llegar a la casa, la cual no tenía ni una sola luz encendida, golpeo la puerta un par de veces y se dispuso a esperar. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, ya que menos de dos minutos después la luz se encendió y un hombre de menos de un metro cincuenta de estatura le abrió la puerta.

El hombrecito tenía la cara redonda, los ojos negros y pequeños, el pelo negro y lacio pero corto y una pequeña barba candado que le quedaba muy mal, era robusto y musculoso, tanto que la camisa que llevaba parecía que iba a reventar en la parte de sus brazos y pecho.

La cara del hombre se ilumino al ver al adolescente parado en su puerta y una radiante sonrisa se planto en su rostro.

- Kirian, muchacho, entra que hace frío aquí afuera. – dijo el hombre haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar a la sala, la voz del hombre era ronca pero suave y amable.

- Gracias Hans. – dijo Kirian mirando al hombre con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

- Ven chico, ayúdame a subir las cajas. – le dijo el hombre palmeándole el brazo de manera amistosa. – Acabas de llegar justo a tiempo, recién termine la última daga de Electra con las incrustaciones de ámbar como ella me la pidió. – comentaba el hombre mientras ambos andaban a través de un pasillo, Kirian escuchaba como el hombre hablaba y hablaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Como anda todo con Yvette? – le preguntó muy poco interesado, pero no dejo que eso se notara en su voz.

- Oh, ella me estaba ayudando a darle los últimos retoques, tú sabes que esta muy agradecida y también muy feliz ahora que el hijo de su hermana nació. – el hombre dejo de hablar para abrir una pesada puerta de piedra que quedaba fuera de lugar en aquella casa con todas las puertas de madera. Al abrir la puerta una oleada de calor les llego, un calor casi asfixiante, pero el hombre no se mostró afectado y Kirian disimulo muy bien su malestar, el siempre tuvo cierta preferencia hacia los lugares fríos y si tenían nieve mejor.

Dentro de la habitación había una fragua de apariencia bastante antigua, gran cantidad de instrumentos colgados de las paredes a la altura de un metro y varias mesas de trabajo. Cerca de la fragua estaba una mujer algo mas bajita que el hombre y ligeramente gorda, su pelo lacio y marrón lo tenía atado en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cadera, sus ojos eran negros y su cara redonda, similar a la del hombre.

La mujer estaba levantando una caja hecha solo de onix y alejándola de la fragua, pero la soltó en cuanto vio a su marido entrar con Kirian.

- ¡Kirian! – exclamo la mujer feliz y corrió hasta donde estaba para estrecharlo entre sus brazos, como una madre hace con su hijo. – Pequeño no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte. – dijo con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

- A mi también me hace feliz verte Yvette. – dijo Kirian devolviendo el abrazo como podía, ya que la mujer le llegaba poco arriba de su estomago, por que ella medía 1.25 m. y el 1.77m.

La mujer se separo y se limpio las lágrimas con un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo.

- Lo siento, siempre que me emociono lloro. – dijo entre hipidos.

- Si, y siempre pides perdón por ello, no es malo llorar Yvette. – dijo Kirian sonriéndole con suavidad aunque por dentro quisiera huir de ese calor que estaba frente a él y regresar al bosque. Tanto calor le hacia mal, ya comenzaba a sentirse pesado y mareado, su cabeza le daba vueltas y sabía que tenía menos de cinco minutos antes de caer desmayado. – ¿Esas son las cajas? – le pregunto a Hans.

- Si, chico. ¿Lo harás con magia? – pregunto algo curioso, el hombre nunca había visto a Kirian usando una varita, siempre estaba con su espada o sus pistolas, nunca con varita.

- Si. – musito Kirian, de su bolsillo trasero saco una varita que, a diferencia de las normales, era de un extraño color blanco azulado, bastante parecido al hielo. El adolescente hizo un rápido movimiento y todas las cajas adoptaron el tamaño de una cajita de fósforos, otro movimiento y unas palabras susurradas y las nueve cajas volaron hacia su mano extendida. – Ya esta, vamos a la sala a hablar, aquí hace algo de calor. – dijo mostrando la misma pequeña y sincera sonrisa que al principio, solo que esta vez mas forzada.

- Claro, claro, tienes razón. – dijo Hans y aplaudió haciendo que el fuego de la fragua se apagara como por arte de magia.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

Derek, el dragón de Brian, descendió en picada, tratando de asustar a su dueño y aterrizó en medio de una desierta playa. Brian se bajo de un salto rápidamente y con las piernas temblando tanto que casi no podía sostenerse. El dragón a modo de venganza se había pasado todo el viaje descendiendo en picada para después, cuando estaban cerca de darse contra el mar, volver a subir, haciendo que lo ultimo que había comido lo tuviera en la garganta.

- Muérete, Derek. – mascullo al caer de rodillas en la arena por no poder sostenerse en pie. Temblaba tanto que no se podía mantener siquiera en esa posición y estuvo a punto de darse la cara contra el piso se desplomo hacia delante, solo lo evito el que pusiera las manos para frenar la caída.

El dragón hizo un extraño ruido que podría haber pasado como una risa antes de alzar el vuelo, dejando a su jinete temblando en cuatro patas en el piso.

Brian estuvo en esa misma posición cerca de diez minutos hasta que finalmente no pudo sostenerse más y cayó al piso. Todos los músculos le dolían como si hubiera estado levantando pesas durante horas y su cuerpo temblaba como si hubiera estado en un lugar con quince grados bajo cero y todo por su estupido dragón, que era el ser mas vengativo que había conocido hasta el momento.

Diez minutos después sus músculos dejaron de quejarse y le permitieron ponerse de pie.

Tambaleante se dirigió hacia la ciudad en donde tomo el primer taxi que encontró.

- Al hotel Napoleón. – pidió en perfecto francés en un tono bastante seco.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al hotel, Brian le pago al taxista dejándole una enorme propina ya que ni se molesto en contar lo que le daba y fue hacia el hotel tambaleándose como si estuviera borracho. Llegó hasta la recepción luego de tropezarse con las puertas giratorias y caerse dentro del lugar causando una pequeña risa de la recepcionista.

- ¿Qué necesita señor? – preguntó la mujer amablemente en francés.

- ¿Esta la chica que se queda en la habitación 38? – preguntó el a su vez, rígido por el dolor de sus músculos que había comenzado de nuevo.

- Claro, señor. La habitación esa en el segundo piso, el ascensor esta por allá. – dijo señalando hacia la izquierda en donde se veían las puertas de un ascensor.

- Muchas gracias. – dijo él, para después encaminarse hacia el ascensor con paso rígido y tenso además de tambaleante.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

- Entonces ¿te quedaras una noche aquí? – preguntó Yvette con una calida sonrisa en sus labios.

Los tres estaban sentados en los cómodos sofás de la sala, habían estado charlando durante un par de horas de diversas cosas, temas ligeros y otros no tanto.

- Pensaba quedarme una noche en algún hotel. – confesó Kirian aun sabiendo que eso no le gustaría en absoluto a la mujer frente a él.

- Oh, no, como podríamos dejar que te quedaras en un hotel. – exclamo la mujer negando con la cabeza. – Tú te quedaras en la habitación de mi hijo. Pero antes de eso, ven a comer algo, tengo comida en la cocina recién hecha. – dijo la mujer parándose y guiando al chico hacía la cocina, siendo seguidos de un resignado Hans que no comprendía como hacia su mujer para tener comida siempre hecha en el horno y eso que la conocía desde hacia mas de veinte años.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

Brian golpeó la puerta que tenía el número 38 escrito con números de oro.

- ¿Si? – preguntó alguien dentro de la habitación con tono frío.

- Pan… soy yo. – dijo Brian recargándose en la puerta comenzando a temblar de nuevo.

Unos pasos rápidos se escucharon antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe, haciendo que Brian se desplomara sobre la chica que le abrió.

- Brian ¿¡que te paso!? – preguntó la chica sosteniendo a su hermano algo asustada.

La muchacha tenía un año menos que Brian, el pelo rubio como su padre que lo tenía cortito y despeinado, con el mismo corte que Electra, los ojos verdes como los de su madre, sus rasgos eran finos y delicados pero si bien su rostro era bastante atractivo su cuerpo no lo era, ella era muy flaca y sus curvas aun no estaban desarrolladas a pesar de tener quince años, además medía 1.68m, cosa que la hacia parecer aun mas delgada.

- El dragón. – jadeo Brian temblando entre los brazos de su hermana.

- Oh, dios… ¡no me digas que lo hizo de nuevo! – exclamo enojada, todos tenían dragones que acataban todas y cada una de las ordenes que les daban, y justo el de su hermano era el mas rebelde.

La chica ayudó a su hermano a entrar y lo hizo recostarse en su cama.

- Duerme, ya mañana me contaras como va todo. – le dijo ella sacándole la coleta para que pudiera dormir mas cómodo.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

Kirian se despertó y volteó a ver el reloj digital en la mesita de luz que decía que ya eran las tres de la madrugada. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par se paro de un salto y salió de la habitación corriendo. Por estar tan cansado por el viaje se había dormido un día entero y si no se apuraba no llegaría a Hogwarts antes de las 8:00, la hora limite que le había dado su madre.

En la sala conjuro un papel y un bolígrafo y le escribió una rápida nota a la pareja que lo había recibido, explicándoles por que se iba tan temprano.

Luego de escribir la nota se fue corriendo hacia el bosque, en busca de Nyx quien de seguro había conseguido un lugar para dormir.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

- Brian… Brian despiértate… ¡DESPIERTATE! – gritó Pandora, la hermana menor de Brian, sacudiéndolo violentamente para tratar de despertarlo.

- ¿Eh¿Qué? – preguntó algo desorientado mientras se sentaba en la cama, restregándose los ojos. - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las tres de la madrugada. Dormiste un día entero, ahora levántate, leí la nota que te dejo mamá y no creo que quieras llegar tarde.

- ¡Diablos! – exclamo molesto saliendo de la cama de un salto. – ¡Tenía que ir a buscar la nueva mascota de Electra!

- Oh, no te preocupes por eso, ya la fui a recoger.

- ¿Y tú como sabías del gato? – pregunto Brian extrañado mientras recién notaba que había un gato negro bastante grande y gordo entre las piernas de su hermana.

- Eh… Brian, no es un gato… es una pantera bebe. Y si no nos apuramos no llegaremos a tiempo. – repitió haciendo que Brian se terminara de despertar.

- Lo mejor será aparecernos en la playa. ¿Tú llevas al gato?

- Pantera – lo corrigió Pandora. – Y sí, yo la llevo. – dijo alzando a la pequeña y juguetona pantera entre sus brazos para después desaparecer de allí seguida de su hermano.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

Nyx sobrevoló el lago, dándole a Kirian una excelente vista del "gran" calamar "gigante" el cual medía menos de siete metros, es decir, ni siquiera llegaba a los doce que era uno de los tamaños mas grandes de un calamar.

En los terrenos vio a sus dos hermanos bajarse del cuello de Derek, y comenzar a caminar hacia el colegio.

- Nyx, llámalos. – le pidió el chico mientras la dragona descendía. Nyx soltó un rugido lo suficientemente alto como para que los dos Beck la escucharan desde el piso.

Pandora y Brian más la pequeña pantera, que habían estado corriendo hacia el colegio por que tenían solo cinco minutos para que fueran las ocho, frenaron en seco al oír semejante rugido y voltearon a ver como Nyx descendía en picada para aterrizar a pocos metros de ellos.

Kirian saltó desde el cuello de la dragona cayendo al piso y sin mostrar ni una sola muestra de dolor ante semejante caída corrió hacia donde estaban ellos.

- Estamos llegando tarde. - les dijo divertido.

- Solo dos minutos y si nos apuramos llegamos. – dijo Pandora y añadió con sorna y una sonrisa burlona. – Justo para ver a los niñitos abriendo sus regalitos.

Los tres hermanos rieron para después comenzar a correr hacia el gran comedor en donde Juliet miraba el reloj contando los minutos.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los reviews y sigan leyendo ;)


	5. Chapter 5

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

**_5. Aprovechando la situación._**

Los tres hermanos corrían a través de los pasillos rezando para llegar a tiempo y que su madre estuviera de buen humor.

Mientras tanto en el gran comedor, sentada en la mesa de los profesores, Juliet desviaba la vista de su reloj, el cual marcaba las ocho en punto y la posaba en las puertas las cuales se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a los tres chicos que estaba esperando.

- Al menos esta vez llegaron a las ocho. – dijo y su voz resonó en el silencioso comedor.

Pandora bufó molesta.

- Pues hubiéramos llegado a tiempo si nos dieses más. – se quejó frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una fea mueca.

Juliet enarco una ceja ante el descarado tono de su hija pero antes de que pudiera decir algo los dedos de Alexis entrelazándose con los suyos la detuvieron.

- Mejor vamos a ver los regalos de Hans. – intervino él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El grupo completo abandonó el gran comedor en silencio dejando tanto a profesores como a los alumnos sin saber que hacer o decir, pero no duraron mucho en ese estado, antes de que las puertas se cerraran ya habían comenzado a cuchichear preguntándose quien sería la muchacha que había llegado.

Todos ellos fueron a la habitación que el director les había proporcionado para que se quedaran. Se accedía a ella a través de un cuadro de dos personas luchando con espadas diciendo la contraseña: Lord Voldemort.

Al entrar te encontrabas en una sala decorada en tonos rojos, azules y verdes, los sofás de color verde claro rodeaban una chimenea siempre encendida pero que se apagó instantáneamente en cuanto entró Kirian, del otro lado de la habitación cerca de la esquina había dos sillones individuales azules con una mesita de madera finamente tallada en medio. Estanterías repletas de libros ocupaban la pared en que estaba el hogar. Y justo frente a la entrada, en la pared opuesta, comenzaban unas escaleras caracol que llevaban a otro piso en donde se encontraban los dormitorios.

Kirian con un simple "accio" y un movimiento de varita atrajo la mesita que estaba entre los dos sillones hasta dejarla en frente suyo. De su bolsillo saco una de las nueve cajitas, la puso una sobre la mesa y la agrandó.

Electra, cansada de esperar y del silencio se adelanto saltando alegremente, como siempre, y empujando a Kirian abrió la caja de onix encontrándose con una espada Claymore, la clásica espada de doble filo que se usaba anteriormente en Escocia, esta espada media cerca de un metro, incluyendo el mango, el cual media quince centímetros aproximadamente y tenía incrustaciones de onix negro.

- Romulito¡tu espadita! – chillo ella tomando la espada con sus manos, sacándola de la caja, para después moverla de un lado a otro, comprobando que estuviera equilibrada.

Kirian se apartó de un salto cuando, con un movimiento de la espada, Electra estuvo por cortarle una pierna.

- Electra, mejor dame la espada antes de que mates a alguien. – dijo Alyson extendiendo una mano, Electra le saco la lengua y se la dio a Romulo, el cual rió divertido ante la actitud infantil de la mujer.

Kirian mientras tanto había ampliado una segunda caja, encontrándose con que en ella había dos sais, aquellas armas con apariencia de una daga sin filo pero con una punta afilada, las cuales eran las preferidas de Juliet (las armas de Electra en Daredevil).

Riendo infantilmente Electra paso los brazos por ambos lados de la cintura Kirian sin que este la notara en un principio y luego le arrebató ambas armas.

- Juliet¡mira que bonitas quedaron! – exclamo mirando las incrustaciones de lapislázuli que había en el mango.

Juliet negó con la cabeza resignada y con un rápido movimiento de arrebató las armas antes de que dañara a alguien.

Electra hizo un puchero con los ojitos brillosos, para después ir a sacar las dos pistolas que estaban en la caja que Kirian recién comenzaba a abrir.

Estas pistolas, unas Browning GP-35 negras, tenían ciertas modificaciones mágicas para facilitar su uso y mejorar la rapidez.

- No, no, no, no jugaras con mis pistolas. – dijo Constantine sacándole las pistolas antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer algún comentario infantil.

Electra lo fulminó con la mirada y le saco la lengua.

Kirian esta vez fue más rápido y en cuanto abrió la siguiente caja tomó la katana que allí había antes de que Electra pudiese siquiera verla. La katana, no tenía nada de especial a simple vista pero, según lo que un cartelito dentro de la caja indicaba, podías tirar algún que otro hechizo canalizando tu magia a través de ella.

Alyson se adelanto para tomar la katana, examinándola luego con mayor cuidado para ver si encontraba alguna otra modificación.

La mujer rubia, cansada de que todos se le adelantaran le arrebato una de las pequeñas cajitas a Kirian de su bolsillo y la agrando en el piso, encontrándose con dos dagas que de seguro eran para ella, ya que tenían, tal y como había pedido, incrustaciones de ámbar en el mango y de propiedad especial la misma que la katana de su novia.

Sin siquiera tocar las dagas fue a donde estaba su novia examinando su espada. Espero pacientemente hasta que ella volviera a guardarla antes de tirarse en sima de Alyson.

- Aly, estoy aburrida. – dijo poniendo cara de perrito a medio morir.

Alyson sonrió de lado, Electra con esa carita siempre conseguía lo que quería.

- ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por el castillo? – pregunto Alyson pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Electra, la cual a modo de respuesta le dio un rápido beso, que más bien fue un roce de labios.

Mientras que esto pasaba Kirian ya había encontrado el arma de Pandora, una wakizashi. La wakizashi era bastante similar a una katana, solo que esta en vez de medir un metro medía 45 centímetros.

Pandora se adelanto y le arrebató la wakizashi de las manos, yéndose después a los sillones individuales para comenzar a inspeccionarla sin darle ni una sola mirada a su hermano.

Kirian suspiró, entre Electra y su hermana no conseguía tener un arma en sus manos por más de dos minutos y mucho menos examinarla a gusto.

En la siguiente caja que abrió se encontró con dos sub-ametralladoras MAC-10 con las mismas modificaciones que poseían las pistolas de Constantine.

Esta vez si tuvo tiempo de apreciar los cambios que había en el arma, pero no era muy interesante comenzar a contar cuantos hechizos le habían puesto, así que se la entregó en poco tiempo a su padre y se fue a abrir la siguiente caja la cual resulto ser la que tenía sus armas. Una espada larga o bastarda más una pistola igual que las que tenía Constantine eran las únicas armas que el llevaba normalmente, además de la varita.

La última caja que quedaba era la que contenía la espada de Brian y cinco shuriken, la espada era una spatha usadas por antiguos romanos, la espada medía un metro, tenía una sola piedra incrustada al final del mango que era una pirita y los shuriken son unas cuchillas de cuatro puntas que se arrogan provocando tajos.

Brian miro los shuriken con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¡Shuriken! y yo buscando unos. – exclamo bastante complacido con la sorpresa. – Chicos, me voy a escribirle una carta a Hans, tengo que agradecerle esto. – dijo mirando los shuriken con cariño, como si fueran el mejor regalo que hubiera recibido en toda su vida.

Alexis se rió al ver la cara de su hijo, mirando de reojo como Juliet tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Ven, vamos a buscar algo para tu dolor de cabeza. – dijo Alexis tirando de la mano de Juliet, después de estar con ella por quince años conocía todas las reacciones de Juliet, y su mal humor junto con esa cara solo podía significar dolor de cabeza.

Mientras que esto pasaba en una parte del castillo, en el despacho de Dumbledore este se encontraba sentado tras el escritorio esperando que llegaran las personas que había mandado a llamar luego de analizar con gran cuidado los últimos acontecimientos.

Según él, Kirian tenía muy poco de sus "padres" en él, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda no verde mar como los de Alexis y sus ojos, nariz y cejas se parecían mas a las de Lilian que a las de alguno de los Beck, al igual que los labios eran sin lugar a dudas los de James. La única diferencia entre el pequeño Harry Potter que había visto por ultima vez hacía catorce años y Kirian Beck era que este último no utilizaba anteojos y la longitud de su cabello, además claro de la obvia diferencia de edad, que curiosamente encajaba perfectamente, ya que según lo que había dicho Juliet en la reunión cuando Snape le "pregunto", el muchacho tenía 17, justo la edad que debería tener Harry.

Un par de golpes en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Adelante. – dijo, sabiendo de antemano quienes eran los que estaban tras la puerta, para después llevarse un caramelo de limón a la boca.

James Potter abrió la puerta y entró seguido de Lily, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y se notaba que no comprendía para que los había mandando a llamar.

- Tomen asiento. – dijo señalando con un movimiento de su mano las dos sillas que estaban frente a su escritorio. La pareja, aun confundida, se sentó justo en donde él les había señalado. – ¿Un caramelo de limón? – preguntó sonriendo amablemente al tiempo que extendía una pequeña bolsita repleta de caramelos.

- No, gracias. – negó Lily sonriendo ligeramente, ya acostumbrada a esa pregunta.

- ¿Como esta tu ojo, Lilian? – preguntó Albus inclinándose hacia delante, sus ojos brillando con preocupación.

- Bien, Albus. Nada que Poppy no pudiera arreglar. – respondió ella sonriendo falsamente agradecida, aunque por dentro estaba contando los minutos para cruzarse con Juliet y borrarle esa sonrisita burlona.

- ¿Nos llamaste para algo en especial? – pregunto James curioso, aunque también algo impaciente.

- Si, ha decir verdad es algo muy importante, todavía no lo he comprobado pero quería que ustedes estuvieran enterados. – dijo Dumbledore ligeramente mas serio. – No se si habrán notado que Kirian Beck no es muy parecido a sus padres. – comento a la ligera, como si no fuera algo verdaderamente importante, aunque solo para ver las reacciones de la pareja.

- Eh… no, no lo he notado. – dijo Lily confundida tratando de hacer memoria para comprobar lo que el director le decía.

- Yo solo lo he visto una vez y no me fije demasiado en él. – musito James igual de confundido que su mujer.

Albus se hecho hacia atrás, recargándose en la silla con expresión pensativa, esas no eran las reacciones que había esperado, al menos esperaba que Lilian lo hubiera notado.

- Bien, Kirian Beck es muy poco parecido a sus padres, sus ojos son de un color diferente, sus rasgos no se parecen y su actitud, según lo que me dijo Rosmerta, es bromista cuando esta con sus compañeros. – dijo fijando sus ojos en los de Lily. – Además, tiene 17, justo la edad que tendría que tener Harry.

Esta última oración cayó en ellos como un balde de agua fría, haciendo que comprendieran de golpe lo que el anciano mago trataba de decirles.

Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas, las mismas que había derramado luego de buscar a su hijo por toda Roma sin encontrarlo.

_Flash back._

_Los Potter miraron hacía ambos lados de la calle, en busca de algún lugar para esconderse y esconder a sus pequeños. Los mortifagos que los perseguían desde que salieron de Londres estaban a dos calles de diferencia y no podían dejar que los alcanzaran, no a sus pequeños al menos._

_- En ese parque, James. – susurró Lily entre jadeos, cansada por haber corrido tantas cuadras seguidas sin detenerse._

_James fijó su vista en el parque que Lily le señalaba y comprendió la idea al ver que el lugar estaba atestado de personas a pesar de estar recién amaneciendo._

_- Vamos. – dijo James y tomando la mano de su pequeño hijo de tres años comenzó a correr seguido de su esposa la cual cargaba a su otro hijo._

_Al internarse en el parque el pequeño tropezó y se soltó de la mano de su padre al caer al piso. Aun estando adolorido se levantó y trato de alcanzarlos con lagrimas en sus ojitos por el esfuerzo ya que sus padres corrían muy rápido._

_Llegó al final del parque justo para ver como sus padres se internaban en un callejón y desaparecían con un casi inaudible 'plop'._

_Fin flash back._

James abrazó a su esposa tratando de calmarla, ellos habían sufrido horrores al perder a su hijo, sus amigos se habían peleado con ellos y solo dos años atrás los habían perdonado.

- Pero…¿Cómo… - James no podía hablar, las palabras no salían de su boca de lo conmocionado que se encontraba. Su mente no dejaba de formular pregunta tras pregunta¿como podía ser que Kirian fuese Harry¿sería posible¿se quedaría con ellos?... tantas preguntas y no tenía la respuesta para ninguna.

- No lo se, James. – musito el director al entender la pregunta no formulada. – En realidad es solo una suposición, hay muchos hechizos para verificarlo, pero no podemos hacer ninguno sin obtener el permiso de sus padres.

- ¡Nosotros somos sus padres! – gritó James parándose de golpe bastante enojado. (N/A o.ó)

- Todavía no esta comprobado y hasta entonces sus padres siguen siendo Juliet y Alexis Beck. – dijo Albus con total tranquilidad.

La plática se prolongó por dos horas más, horas en las que Dumbledore les contó todas sus razones para decir lo que decía y en las que la pareja recordó con lujo de detalles el día en que habían perdido a su pequeño.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

La puerta se abrió de golpe, permitiendo que un exaltado secretario ingresara en la oficina del Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge.

- Señor¡acabo de enterarme que los Dragones Negros están en Hogwarts! – gritó Percy Weasley, el actual secretario del Ministro de Magia.

Con semejante grito Fudge fue obligado a salir de sus pensamientos acerca de cómo conseguir que su popularidad aumentara para ser reelecto y centrar su atención en su secretario.

- Señor Weasley¿Qué rayos dijo? – pregunto al no haber comprendido lo que el chico le decía, aunque había comprendido lo mas importante Dragones Negros y Hogwarts, es decir, nada bueno para su popularidad.

- Señor, siento haber entrado así, pero es que acabo de recibir una carta de mi hermano, Ronald, diciéndome que hay un grupo en Hogwarts que vino desde Noruega para ayudarnos. Los Dragones Negros, señor. – dijo el chico sintiéndose tonto por haber entrado de semejante manera a la oficina del Ministro y avergonzado por haber causado semejante alboroto.

Fudge palideció, si la gente se enteraba que habían aceptado ayudar a la orden del fénix y no a él…

- Y llevaron a sus dragones, señor. – murmuró el chico preocupado por el ministro al verlo blanco papel.

- Eso es… - comenzó diciendo Fudge pero cambió de opinión. – Percival, ordena a un grupo de aurores que vayan a Hogwarts y traigan alguno de los dos jefes del grupo.

- ¿Y si no quieren venir? – preguntó el chico confundido, sin comprender por que quería hacer eso.

- Lo arrestan (detienen, apresan). - dijo Fudge sonriendo con soberbia.

- ¿Bajo que cargos, señor? – preguntó cada vez mas confundido.

- Violación de una de las leyes, la ley creada en 1709 en donde se prohíbe la cría de dragones. – Fudge sonrió arrogantemente.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, estaba en su despacho planeando el próximo ataque al ministerio cuando Nott entró sin tocar la puerta, alterado por las noticias que había recibido.

Antes de que Nott pudiera siquiera abrir la boca el Lord levantó la varita y le lanzó un crucio sin levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía en frente.

Después de cinco minutos de gritos por parte del mortifago e indiferencia por parte de Voldemort, este último levanto la maldición, dejando a Nott jadeando en el piso en cuatro patas.

- Mi… mi señor. – jadeo el mortifago tratando de levantarse. – Traigo noticias importantes. – dijo con la cabeza gacha una vez que consiguió ponerse de pie. El señor oscuro no levantó la vista de los papeles aun que estaba escuchando. – Los Dragones Negros están en Hogwarts, han venido para ayudar a la Orden del Fénix. El espía que se encuentra en el ministerio dijo que Fudge ordenó a los aurores "citar" a uno de los jefes y en caso de que no quisieran ir detenerlo y llevarlo a la fuerza. – dijo Nott dando un informe de todo lo que había sucedido.

Voldemort no dijo nada por unos minutos hasta que finalmente levanto la vista y la posó en el mortifago.

- Les conviene estar allí en cuanto aparezcan los aurores y más les vale matar a uno o dos de los Dragones Negros. – ordenó en un siseo que mando escalofríos al mortifago.

- Si, mi lord. – dijo el mortifago, se inclino y salió de allí lo mas rápido posible, no queriendo enfrentarse nuevamente a la ira de su señor.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

Después de guardar sus armas Kirian se fue a hacer su tarea mensual, bañar a Nyx.

En esos momentos se encontraba hablando tranquilamente con su dragona mientras la bañaba, cuando unos sonidos de gritos detrás de él le llamaron la atención.

Giró, extrañado de que hubiera alguien en ese colegio con el suficiente valor como para acercarse a un dragón o a él, y se encontró con que los que estaban gritando eran unos aurores y discutían acaloradamente con una de las profesoras, una señora bastante vieja que parecía tener bastantes problemas con aquellos aurores.

- ¿Tú que dices Nyx? – preguntó sin dejar de cepillar su pata, la dragona ronroneo en respuesta. – De acuerdo. – dijo resignado dejando el cepillo de lado y comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar del disturbio.

- ¡SON ORDENES DEL MINISTRO! – gritaba uno de los aurores rojo de furia.

- ¡Pero no pueden hacer eso! – dijo McGonagall enfadada.

Kirian enarco una ceja al escuchar lo dicho por el auror.

- Disculpe¿Qué necesita? – preguntó armándose de paciencia, sabiendo de antemano que no sería nada bueno si venía del ministro de magia ingles, un ministro repudiado en varios países por sus tontas e inadecuadas decisiones.

- No te metas, chiquillo. – le espetó uno de los aurores haciendo palidecer a la profesora.

- Están buscando a uno de los jefes de los Dragones Negros. – le informo la profesora al notar la mirada interrogante del chico posada en ella.

- Ah, así que Fudge esta queriendo hablar con nosotros. – musito pensativo para después sonreír burlonamente y decir. – Yo soy el segundo al mando de los Dragones Negros.

Esta declaración calló instantáneamente los gritos de los aurores, los cuales estaban entre incrédulos y sorprendidos al notar que el joven no tenía más de 17 años.

- ¿Tú? – exclamó uno de los aurores para después soltar una carcajada.

- Tengo varias maneras para que lo comprueben. – dijo Kirian tranquilamente, para sorpresa de la profesora quien se esperaba una reacción igual de violenta que las anteriores. – La principal es llamar a mi dragona. – dijo sonriendo aun más ampliamente para después silbar, llamando a Nyx, quien se acerco caminando desde donde estaba. Con cada paso que la dragona daba los aurores y la profesora retrocedían dos pasos hasta que finalmente, cuando la dragona llego a donde estaba su dueño, todas las otras personas estaban a unos pasos de caer al lago.

Kirian repentinamente sintió un cambio en la magia que envolvía el lugar, algo nada bueno. Como confirmando su teoría el hechizo anti-aparición que rodeaba Hogwarts se hizo visible en un fuerte color verde manzana y de un momento para otro desapareció.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo mandó un hechizo a una de las ventanas del castillo que daba a la habitación en la que se estaban quedando sus compañeros.

Un hechizo le paso rozando la cabeza y no cualquier hechizo, sino un avada kedavra. Giró y lanzó un hechizo en la dirección desde la que había venido el otro, dándole a un mortifago y haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

- ¿¡Que diablos esperan, aurores!? – les gritó a los hombres que se habían quedado paralizados al ver al dragón y que en esos momentos estaban paralizados por ver mortifagos. Esto hizo caer en cuenta a Kirian de que todos ellos eran magos inexpertos¿magos inexpertos mandados para apresar a uno de los jefes de los dragones negros? Fue la pregunta que llego a su mente rápida como el rayo que en esos momentos pasó por al lado de su pierna, pero con Fudge todo es posible, incluso eso.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre sacó su pistola y comenzó a disparar contra los encapuchados al tiempo que con la otra mano soltaba maldición tras maldición, una peor que la otra.

Alguien desde detrás del adolescente tiró un hechizo de luz morada que impacto en un mortifago consiguiendo que el hombre cayera al piso retorciéndose como si le hubieran tirado un crucio.

- ¿Todo bien por acá, Kirian? – pregunto Constantine ya al lado del adolescente.

- Si sacamos al grupo de aurores inexpertos y a los veintitantos mortifagos. – contestó Kirian algo divertido tirando unos diez hechizos seguidos que impactaron en tres mortifagos, mandándolos a volar unos dos metros para después caer inconscientes.

Constantine por su parte guardó la varita y sacó las dos pistolas nuevas, comenzando a tirar balas que ningún escudo podría parar.

El resto del grupo y los miembros de la orden del fénix aparecieron al mismo tiempo que otros cincuenta mortifagos, dejando al bando de la luz en clara desventaja. De todos modos los mortifagos caían como moscas bajo los hechizos y armas de los Dragones Negros, los cuales podían llegar a pelear contra tres al mismo tiempo sin inconveniente alguno.

Los pocos de la orden que habían podido llegar de un momento para otro salieron volando e impactaron contra el colegio, como si este fuera un gigantesco imán y ellos los pedacitos de metal. Los Dragones Negros voltearon buscando ubicar a quien había lanzado ese hechizo encontrándose con un encapuchado al cual por lo único por lo que se le podía distinguir era por el par de ojos rojo sangre que brillaban de un modo macabro.

Detrás de Lord Voldemort se apareció otro grupo de mortifagos, todos ellos listos para pelear. Con la llegada de Voldemort la batalla se inclino hacía el lado de la oscuridad.

Kirian miró fijamente a Voldemort por unos segundos, con un movimiento de varita mando a volar a los dos mortifagos que se le acercaban y comenzó a caminar hacia el mago oscuro.

Un silbido fue lo único que Juliet necesito para llamar a los dragones y al aparecer estos causaron estragos en el bando enemigo, lanzándoles grandes bolas de fuego que ellos no podían parar o esquivar.

El comienzo de la pelea entre Kirian y Voldemort ocasionó que los miembros de los Dragones Negros se preocuparan y por lo tanto comenzaran a bajar la intensidad de sus hechizos, preocupándose más en ver la pelea de Kirian que en sus propias peleas, esto no paso desapercibido para los mortifagos que comenzaron a atacar con muchas más ganas.

- Pyro. – dijo Kirian concentrándose unos instantes como requería el hechizo para conseguir que una luz anaranjada saliera de su varita y se dirigiera hacia el mago oscuro, el cual la esquivo con facilidad.

La luz anaranjada al dar en un mortifago hizo que este se prendiera fuego, consumiéndolo lentamente entre los gritos espantosos del hombre.

- Crucio.

Kirian no tuvo tiempo para apartarse y recibió la maldición de lleno, cayendo al piso en cuatro patas pero sin soltar ni un solo grito.

Esto fue todo lo que los demás mortifagos necesitaron, aprovechando que los Dragones Negros estaban ahora mucho más distraídos comenzaron a atacar con más ganas, consiguiendo herir gravemente a Romulo, Brian y Alexis.

Voldemort sonrió macabramente al ver al chico en cuatro patas temblando por el esfuerzo de reprimir los gritos, aumentó la potencia del crucio, haciendo que a Kirian se le hiciera mucho más difícil no gritar.

Kirian levanto una mano con mucha dificultad y le tiró un Depulso que Voldemort casi no pudo esquivar, pero al hacerlo cortó el crucio.

El adolescente se levantó de un salto como si estuviera lleno de energía aunque en realidad no era así y, tomando la pistola que había dejado al comenzar el duelo con el señor oscuro, le disparó seis veces seguidas, consiguiendo herirlo en el brazo derecho y en el estomago.

El señor oscuro, que no por nada tenía ese titulo, hizo unos movimientos extraños con la varita para después susurrar "tenebrae mortis". Un rayo negro con partes plateadas salió de su varita e impacto en Kirian, quien cayó al piso, casi muriéndose.

Lord Voldemort amplió su macabra sonrisa, susurro un "mosmordre", haciendo que la marca tenebrosa apareciera en el cielo. Los mortifagos al ver la señal se desaparecieron de allí, dejando a la mayoría de los Dragones Negros y profesores heridos de gravedad y a Kirian inconsciente.

Juliet se levanto tambaleante y sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Kirian, cayendo a su lado de rodillas.

- Kirian - lo tomo entre sus brazos, comprobando que respiraba pero con bastante dificultad. – Ennervate. – susurró esperando que Kirian despertara, pero nada sucedió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Kirian – susurró abrazándolo contra su pecho.

Lily también se había levantado y se había acercado a su inconsciente esposo, ella tenía menos heridas ya que salió del colegio luego de asegurarse que todos los alumnos estaban a salvo en sus respectivas salas comunes, pero James estaba en el mismo estado la mayoría, inconsciente y lleno de heridas.

Alyson en el estado de semi inconciencia en el que estaba miraba a Juliet desesperada buscando la manera de despertar a Kirian, ella había escuchado el hechizo que le habían tirado, pero Juliet no y podía pensar cualquier cosa. Levantó levemente su cabeza, mirando la herida que tenía en su estomago, la cual comenzaba a cerrarse lentamente, rodeada de un brillo verdoso. Suspirando se volvió a dejar caer en el pasto, dejando a sus poderes trabajar por su cuenta.

Constantine por otro lado ya se había sanado con algunos hechizos y en esos momentos estaba ayudando tanto a aurores y miembros de la orden como a sus propios compañeros, al ser uno de los que mejor manejaba los hechizos de sanción podía encargarse de las heridas poco profundas y quebraduras rápidamente.

Brian se acerco corriendo a su madre y hermano, el tenía una herida en el brazo, hecha por uno de sus propios shuriken cuando un mortifago logro esquivarla y devolvérsela. Al llegar al lado de su madre se puso en cuclillas al lado de esta y miro el estado de su hermano.

- Mamá, es la tenebrae. – le dijo y su madre abrazo aun mas fuertemente el cuerpo inconsciente de Kirian.

- Llama a Alyson. – dijo ella con voz algo ronca, conteniendo las lagrimas.

- Ella no podrá con la tenebrae. – dijo Brian y Juliet sintió que se desmayaría al contemplar las posibilidades, si te daban con la tenebrae mortis podían suceder dos cosas, o te mataban liberándote de la maldición o tu cuerpo moría lentamente mientras tú, encerrado en tu cabeza, comenzabas a volverte loco lenta, muy lentamente.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

O.o ¡¡¡¡NO ME MATEN!!!! Tarde y mate a Kirian, pero no era mi intención, era necesario, pero no esta completamente muerto, aun queda una mínima posibilidad que espero encontrar la manera de aprovechar correctamente.

Actualizare en un par de días, hasta entonces inhalen, exhalen y piensen en cosas bonitas para evitar matarme U.U.

Bye, beshos y no se olviden de pensar en cosas bonitas ;)

Ante todo, gracias por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo.


	6. Chapter 6

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

_**6. Encerrado en mi mente.**_

Kirian entreabrió sus ojos, encontrándose con una deslumbrante luz que lo cegó. Se incorporó con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Al abrirlos por segunda vez volvió a ser cegado por aquella potente luz. Parpadeó confundido, sin comprender en donde se encontraba, ni como había llegado a ese lugar, así como tampoco que era aquella molesta luz que no lo dejaba ver.

Volvió a tenderse en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, resignado a no poder ver.

De golpe una gran cantidad de imágenes bombardearon su adormecido cerebro, consiguiendo que recordara lo que había pasado hacía poco y en donde se encontraba en esos momentos.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

La gran mayoría de las personas que hacía pocas horas había estado peleando en los terrenos de Hogwarts para defenderse y defender el castillo se encontraba en la enfermería.

Los Beck, ya recuperados, se encontraban en una esquina de la habitación alrededor de la camilla en la que se encontraba un inconsciente Kirian, extremadamente pálido y con su trenza deshecha. Juliet estaba sentada en la camilla, tomando la mano de Kirian y susurrando frases incoherentes que nadie alcanzaba a escuchar. Pandora y Brian se encontraban en silencio, la primera con el rostro impasible mientras que su hermano se mordía el labio, preocupado por la salud mental de su madre y hermano. Alexis tenía el rostro serio como ninguno de los de Hogwarts lo había visto hasta ahora, la chispa de diversión siempre presente en sus ojos no se encontraba allí.

- Señores, si me pueden hacer un espacio, tengo que revisar al chico. – dijo Poppy cansada después de haber atendido a casi toda la orden del fénix.

Alexis volteó lentamente hasta posar sus ojos con los de Poppy.

- Váyase, ahora. No hay nada que pueda hacer usted por Kirian. – dijo con voz helada.

- ¡Tengo que comprobar que no tenga ninguna herida! – exclamo la mujer indignada pero sin dejarse intimidar por Alexis.

- No tiene ninguna. – le contestó de la misma manera que antes.

- No importa lo que usted diga, no es medimago, tengo que revisar si no tiene heridas internas, o podría tener… - no pudo seguir hablando por que Pandora la había sujetado por el brazo con fuerza y la estaba arrastrando lejos de la camilla para después empujarla sin importarle si ella daba contra algo o no.

- Le están diciendo que se vaya¿Qué no entiende? – preguntó de manera seca e impasible. – Le dieron con la Tenebrae mortis, no hay nada que pueda hacer por Kirian, vaya a atender a alguien a quien si pueda sanar. – le espetó de mala manera antes de darse media vuelta e irse de nuevo hacia la camilla, dejando a Madame Pomfrey horrorizada por el futuro del chico.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

Kirian volvió a suspirar por décima vez en menos de… ¿Cuánto habría pasado allí, en la misma posición? Entreabrió los ojos de nuevo solo para comprobar que ahora había una oscuridad tan densa a su alrededor que no podía ver a medio metro de donde se encontraba.

Confundido se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar en alguna dirección. Pero no mucho rato después comprobó que por más que caminaba y caminaba no llegaba a ningún lado.

Una vocecita en su conciencia que se le antojo muy parecida a la de su hermana le dijo "Te dieron con la tenebrae¿A dónde rayos quieres llegar si estas encerrado en tu mente?", haciendo que quisiera golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por su estupidez, claro que para eso necesitaría encontrar una pared en aquel vacío.

- Repasemos, - comenzó a hablar solo por que el silencio del lugar era agobiante. - los efectos de la tenebrae mortis, en el exterior tu cuerpo se mantiene como siempre, pero en el interior tú te vuelves loco. ¿Por que te vuelves loco? Porque comienzas a ver tus miedos, comenzando por tu primer miedo hasta tu último y más reciente temor.

Miro a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro, la oscuridad había sido partícipe de sus pesadillas más tenebrosas hasta los cinco años.

_Flash back_

_Un pequeño de unos cinco años de edad corría por el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de sus padres adoptivos mirando hacía todos lados temiendo que algún monstruo saliera de la nada y se lo comiera._

_Al llegar a la puerta de la recamara de sus padres escucho que de adentro salían unos ruidos que eran como pequeños gritos. En su pequeña cabecita llego a suponer que un monstruo se encontraba dentro, comiéndose a sus padres._

_Se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el cuarto de invitados, entrando sin tocar y encontrándose con un chico de dieciséis años vestido solo con pantalones de pijama recién salido de bañarse. El chico tenía la piel pálida, los ojos marrones, el cabello negro y cortito y un cuerpo bastante trabajado, denotando que adoraba entrenar._

_- ¡Romulo! – chilló el pequeño y se abrazo a las piernas del adolescente metamorfago con algo de temor._

_El adolescente extrañado alzo a Kirian, quien se abrazo a su cuello temiendo que se desvaneciera o apareciera algún monstruo como el que suponía estaba en la habitación de sus padres._

_-¿Qué pasa, Kirian? – preguntó el muchacho preocupado mirando al pequeño._

_- Hay monstruos en la habitación de mamá y papá. – gimió escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Romulo._

_El adolescente comprendió inmediatamente el problema y no pudo evitar extrañarse de que un chico listo como Kirian pudiera tenerle miedo a la oscuridad._

_Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa camino hasta el interruptor de luz y la apagó._

_- Kirian, levanta la cabeza. – dijo lentamente, no queriendo asustarlo. El pequeño hizo lo que Romulo le había pedido encontrándose con que la habitación de este estaba a oscuras, sus ojos se agrandaron y se aferró con más fuerza al cuello del muchacho, haciendo que a este se le dificultara respirar. Sin decir ni una palabra al respecto el adolescente se acerco al mueble en que había puesto todas sus cosas. – Mira, - musitó, el pequeño miro hacia la mesa que el señalaba. – las cosas que estaban ahí cuando había luz siguen estando, no sobra ni falta nada. – dijo suavemente, queriendo que él chico lo comprendiera._

_- Pe-pero hay monstruos… ¡ahí! – señalo una sombra que se proyectaba en la pared gracias a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación._

_- Solo es una sombra, nuestra sombra en realidad, mira. – dijo y levanto el brazo, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, haciendo que su sombra también se moviera. El pequeño al principio se asusto, pero en pocos segundos ya lo había comprendido._

_- Entonces, las cosas raras que se ven a la noche ¿son solo sombras? – preguntó extrañado, moviendo esta vez el su brazo, observando como la sombra imitaba su movimiento a la perfección._

_- Sí. – dijo Romulo, sonriendo al ver que el chico lo había comprendido._

_- Y… ¿no hay monstruos raros en la oscuridad? – preguntó desconfiado, aun temiendo que apareciera un monstruo de la nada y lo comiera._

_- No, ninguno. – confirmó el adolescente bajando a Kirian hasta dejarlo en el piso. – Ven, te acompaño hasta tu dormitorio. – dijo tomando su mano y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta._

_- De todos modos¿puedo dormir contigo? – pregunto tímidamente, cosa rara en él. – Prometo que a partir de mañana no tendré más miedo a la oscuridad¿pero hoy puedo quedarme aquí? – preguntó aferrándose a su mano mirando desconfiado una sombra que se movía cuando ninguno de ellos dos no hacía._

_Romulo se mantuvo callado unos instantes para después asentir. – Solo por hoy._

_Fin Flash back._

Kirian sonrió de lado, la oscuridad se volvía cada vez más densa, pero ya no le tenía miedo. Trató de hacer memoria para saber que miedo seguiría pero obtuvo la respuesta cuando una llamarada de fuego apareció de la nada a su lado.

- ¡Demonios! – exclamó dando un salto para alejarse del fuego, al que si bien no le tenía miedo como antes, podía asegurar que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Otra llamarada salió de la nada en frente suyo, justo donde había estado antes.

Soltando un par de insultos se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, con llamas de fuego apareciendo de la nada en diferentes partes de la oscuridad.

En pocos minutos ya estaba teniendo serios problemas, casi no quedaban lugares sin fuego, el calor comenzaba a marearlo y debilitarlo y si a todo esto se le suma el cansancio por haber estado corriendo por más de media hora se obtiene una dificultad para respirar.

Tomando una rápida decisión dejo de correr y se puso en cuclillas, apoyando ambas manos en el piso y dejando sus poder fluir, aquel poder que solo contadas personas sabían que el poseía.

Lentamente todo el piso que estaba a su alrededor comenzó a enfriarse, una capa de escarcha cubrió todo a un metro a la redonda para después convertirse en una sólida capa de hielo. La capa de hielo se extendió rápidamente hasta apagar todo el fuego, volviendo a dejar el lugar en completa oscuridad.

Kirian suspiró cansado. – Si todos mis miedos tratan de matarme tendré un par de problemas. – musitó mirando a su alrededor, esperando que apareciera el siguiente.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que menos de dos minutos después un gran rugido se escucho en todo el lugar y una dragona, mucho más grande que la suya, apareció frente a él.

Indra, la madre de Nyx y Derek, arremetió contra él arrojándole una gigantesca bola de fuego.

- ¡Diablos¿Es que no pueden pasar más de dos minutos antes de que aparezca otro miedo? – exclamó enojado mientras invocaba un escudo de hielo, que al parecer era el único poder que podía usar en aquel lugar.

Pero el hielo no alcanzo a cubrirlo del todo y una llama le quemó parte de la mano izquierda. Se mordió los labios para evitar soltar un grito que de seguro se convertiría en un insulto hacia el animal.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

La enfermería estaba casi desierta, solo dos personas se encontraban en ella, Kirian y Romulo, el cual se encontraba mirando el cuerpo inconsciente del adolescente tendido en la cama, con esa palidez horrorosa en su rostro que lo hacía parecer un muerto.

Media hora atrás habían conseguido sacar a Juliet de la enfermería para llevarla a que comiera y durmiera, con la condición de que alguien del grupo se quedaría con Kirian en todo momento y vigilarían que no se acercara ninguna otra persona.

El hombre se acerco a Kirian lentamente hasta llegar al lado de la camilla y sentarse en un pequeño espacio. Lentamente sus rasgos comenzaron a cambiar, su piel negra adopto un color similar al que poseía el adolescente en esos instantes, su pelo negro azulado comenzó a crecer hasta poseer el mismo peinado que tenía Alexis, sus ojos se volvieron de un azul violáceo muy extraño y sus rasgos cambiaron completamente, adoptando unos similares a los de su primo Constantine. Su verdadera apariencia, por la que Kirian siempre lo había molestado, queriendo que se la mostrase a toda costa.

Romulo observo fijamente el rostro inescrutable del adolescente mientras que sus rasgos volvían a ser los mismos que minutos atrás.

- Te conviene despertar, Kirian, tu madre esta destrozada… todos lo estamos. – musitó Romulo sintiéndose mas agotado de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

El color pálido de Kirian de un momento para otro se volvió ligeramente azulado, llamando la atención de Romulo, quien poso una mano en la frente del adolescente para comprobar la temperatura, encontrándose con que el chico estaba helado.

- ¿Qué demonios estará pasando ahí dentro? – musitó extrañado, aunque sin sorprenderse de la temperatura tan baja, una vez que convivías con Kirian y conocías su secreto sabías que no había de que preocuparse.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

Dentro de su mente Kirian comenzaba a tener serios problemas, desde los siete años le había tenido miedo a Indra, se le había ido el miedo cuando Nyx lo defendió y desde entonces eran compañeros, pero ahora no había ninguna Nyx para defenderlo y salvarlo de ser asado por una dragona furiosa.

Con un movimiento de su mano hizo que aparecieran de la nada estacas de hielo que fueron directas hacia la dragona, atravesándola y haciéndole graves heridas.

La dragona furiosa le tiro tres bolas de fuego seguidas de las cuales solo pudo evitar dos, la otra le dio en el estomago y por la fuerza lo mandó volando un par de metros, haciéndolo caer luego en el piso con un golpe seco, dejándolo sin aire.

No tuvo tiempo para recuperar el aire cuando ya estaba girando sobre si mismo para evitar que otra llamarada le quemara toda la espalda.

Con un movimiento de su temblorosa y quemada mano izquierda volvió a tirarle estacas de hielo, pero estas no le hacían mayor daño que el que ya tenía desde antes.

- Nyx¿Dónde estas cuando te necesito? – gimió adolorido cuando volvió a girar cayendo sobre su quemado estomago. Giro cayendo sobre su espalda y entreabrió sus ojos, conectándolos con los amarillos de Indra. Una idea paso por su mente y sonrió de lado mientras estiraba sus manos con la palma hacia arriba, dejando fluir lentamente su poder.

Poco a poco una criatura se fue formando sobre su cuerpo, hasta que, luego de unos cuantos minutos más, un dragón del mismo tamaño que la que había aparecido anteriormente hecho completamente de hielo se lanzo sobre Indra, comenzando una lucha entre ellos que finalmente ganó el dragón de Kirian había invocado.

Una vez finalizada su tarea el dragón se derritió, haciendo que más de veinte litros de agua helada cayeran sobre Kirian, quien no pudo mas que sonreír complacido ante la temperatura tan fría cayendo sobre su adolorido cuerpo.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

Romulo se despertó al escuchar un gemido adolorido. Parpadeo adormilado posando sus ojos en el cuerpo de Kirian el cual noto tenía una fea quemadura en su mano. Se levantó de un salto al tiempo que de la boca de Kirian volvía a salir otro gemido de dolor.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – masculló sacando su varita y girando pasando sus ojos por toda la enfermería para tratar de encontrar a quien le había hecho eso. Justo cuando terminaba de analizar la enfermería algo hizo clic en su cerebro y comprendió el por que de la quemadura, aunque esto no pudo dejar de sorprenderlo.

Al volverse a voltear para curarle la herida se encontró con que tenía una mas en su pecho y abdomen, además, toda su ropa estaba quemada y hecha jirones.

Con gran preocupación comenzó a curarle todas y cada una de las quemaduras que fueron apareciendo, luego de un momento, en cuanto dejaron de aparecer, le arreglo la ropa con un simple reparo y se volvió a sentar en el sillón que había traído desde la sala que les habían prestado.

- Espero que encuentres la manera de salir pronto. – musitó con gran preocupación.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

Kirian abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir que una magia conocida lo rodeaba y lo curaba, la magia de Romulo. Se incorporó mirando la anterior quemadura que había estado en su estomago y se encontró con que la herida estaba cerrada e incluso su ropa estaba como nueva.

- Gracias, Romulo. – dijo agradecido aun sabiendo que no lo escucharía.

Se puso de pie de un salto, sintiéndose mejor al saber que su amigo estaba fuera con él. Giro sobre si mismo a la espera de saber cual sería su siguiente miedo, encontrándose frente a frente con una pareja, con los Potter.

Bufó por lo bajo, sonriendo de lado luego.

Los Potter… ellos habían sido su temor mas profundo a los diez, cuando se había enterado que podían alejarlo de los Beck, de su familia.

Movió su mano invocando de la nada dos estacas medianas las cuales hizo girar en el aire, mirando fijamente las dos figuras inmóviles que tenía en frente. Por un lado, podía hacer algo que siempre había deseado, desde que comenzaron a ignorarlo cuando tenía un año y no hicieron nada para buscarlo, y por otro… por otro estaba el hecho de que eran dos personas y en que lo convertiría a él el hecho de matar a sus propios padres.

Enarco una ceja ante ese pensamiento¿desde cuando le importaban esas personas?

Con un simple movimiento de su mano hizo que las dos estacas atravesaran a la pareja, justo en el corazón. Juntos los Potter cayeron al piso, desvaneciéndose como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-

Notas de la loca y desquiciada de su autora, Karlita Ate:

Posss… no quedo MUY bien, aunque la parte del flash back con el mini Kiri y Romulo me encanto n.n, gracias Aranel-Riddle por ayudarme con esa pequeña duda ;)

Bye, beshos y sigan leyendo!!! (y dejando reviews!!!)


	7. Chapter 7

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

**_7. Saliendo de una pesadilla para entrar a otra._**

Juliet se levantó temprano esa mañana, sintiéndose más cansada que en toda su vida junta. Se levantó con gran dificultad y se encaminó, con pasos extremadamente tambaleantes, hacia el baño. Se encontraba tan débil que cayó de rodillas a menos de dos pasos de la puerta.

- ¡Demonios! – masculló por lo bajo, eso le sucedía por no comer desde hacía dos días, pero no era su culpa, era la culpa de su estomago que no admitía ningún alimento por la excesiva preocupación por Kirian.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y por ella entró Alexis llevando consigo una bandeja que se apresuró a dejar sobre el escritorio que se encontraba cerca de la puerta al ver a su esposa se rodillas y con una mano en el estomago. Fue corriendo hacia ella y la levantó con cuidado, luego de asegurarse que se encontraba bien y que su estado era solo producido por el debilitamiento de esos tres días en los que Kirian no había dado más señales de vida que ocasionales heridas que aparecían de la nada y algún que otro gemido de dolor.

Con gran cuidado depositó a Juliet en la gran cama matrimonial, acomodando las almohadas debajo de ella para que estuviera semi-sentada y le fuera más sencillo comer.

- No creo que pueda comer nada, bebé. – susurró al ver como la habitación se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, y su estomago se revolvía aun más al pensar en la comida.

- Al menos un par de tostadas. – pidió Alexis sentándose en la cama al lado de Juliet. El ver a su esposa en ese estado lo destrozaba, verla así y saber que no podía hacer nada por ella y tampoco por Kirian le dolía enormemente, lo hacia sentirse impotente… e inútil.

La mujer al ver la mirada suplicante de su marido se resignó y tomó la tostada con mermelada de fresa que Alexis le daba. Sabía lo mal que le hacia verla así y de todos modos no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso, todo por su maldita empatía, que le hacia sentir el cansancio y el ligero terror que sentía su hijo.

- ¿Cómo crees que estará? – le preguntó Juliet entre bocado y bocado.

- Supongo que… - Alexis dudo, sin saber que contestar. – Solo espero que… que logre salir pronto. – dijo al no saber que responder a lo anterior, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho al saber que había pocas si no nulas posibilidades de que aquello se hiciera realidad.

Juliet bajo la mirada mientras tragaba el último pedazo de su tostada, esperando que se quedara en su estomago por más de diez minutos y no tuviera que correr al baño a vomitar por décima vez en dos días.

- Confío en él, lo lograra. – no era una pregunta o una frase que decía para darse ánimos, era una afirmación, ella tenía plena confianza en Kirian, en su hijo, él podría salir.

Pero, como todo en esta vida, pensarlo era sencillo, decirlo era sencillo, pero hacerlo no lo era.

En esos mismos instantes, mientras Juliet afirmaba que Kirian podría salir, él se estaba enfrentando con un pequeño problema llamado avalancha. Su mente ya no era más aquel agujero negro, ahora era una montaña nevada, la misma a la que había ido con sus padres de vacaciones hacía cuatro años y todo se veía extremadamente real, era por ello que corría cuesta bajo huyendo de la avalancha que tenía tras de si.

El pobre adolescente ya no podía más, hacia días que se encontraba venciendo los pocos pero verdaderos miedos que había tenido, sin dejar de preguntarse por que no podría haber sido un muggle, uno tranquilo que tuviera miedo de cosas normales como la oscuridad, que su perro muriera, que su gato se escapara o asistir a una primaria en donde no sabría si haría amigos, preguntándose por que a él le tenían que tocar miedos como ser comido por un dragón, prenderse fuego por un accidente con los dragones, caerse en una laguna congelada en pleno invierno, una avalancha ocasionada ¿por que? Oh si, claro, por un dragón. Desde los cinco años había estado en contacto con dragones y al ser un trabajo riesgoso siempre podían suceder esos accidentes, según la gran mayoría de los criadores de dragones.

Siguió corriendo hasta que tropezó con una roca y cayó al piso. Una vez ahí, en un intento por no ser aplastado por la nieve, creo una cúpula de hielo a su alrededor y espero que sucediera lo inevitable, la cúpula se rompería y él sería aplastado por la nieve. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, la cúpula soporto toda a avalancha y, al terminar, la ilusión se difumino dejándolo agachado en medio de la común negrura, todo lo demás se había desvanecido.

Temblando se puso de pie y esperó que apareciera su siguiente miedo, pero nada apareció, ahora se encontraba solo en la oscuridad reinante de aquel lugar de su mente, solo… la palabra dio vueltas por el cerebro de Kirian mientras comenzaba a comprender ese último miedo, la soledad.

El adolescente se dejo caer al piso sin importarle si se golpeaba o no, sintiéndose completamente abatido.

La soledad era su último miedo, el miedo actual, el miedo que casi consiguió que se quedara en su casa en vez de realizar su deber como miembro del equipo, por que el venir con ellos a Inglaterra traía consigo el riesgo de que los tontos ingleses lo descubrieran y lo obligaran a quedarse en aquel mundo desconocido para él, aquel en el que no se encontraba su familia ni sus amigos, aquel en el que estaba solo, completa y terriblemente solo.

Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa, por ejemplo como estaría Juliet, con su empatía que funcionaba en las peores ocasiones posibles, o Brian, su hermano y mejor amigo, que siempre se preocupaba excesivamente por todas las personas que quería; Alexis y Pandora ya eran otra historia, ellos se preocupaban pero siempre de manera callada, no lloraban ni se quedaban acompañando inútilmente al herido, ellos buscaban la cura o procuraban calmar a los que estaban peor, una manera de saberse útil.

Lo que a él le mataba y destrozaba era saber que podría haber evitado que le diera la maldición, saber que era por su culpa que los cuatro estaban sufriendo.

Se hizo un ovillo en el piso, tratando de esconderse en aquella oscuridad, tratando de evitar pensar en cualquier cosa relacionada con la soledad, pero no pudo y la sensación de agonía comenzó a extenderse por todo su ser, mezclándose lentamente con la angustia y un profundo desasosiego, sentimientos que Juliet, sentada en su cama, sintió con toda su fuerza.

Juliet soltó un pequeño grito al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al pecho, sintiendo allí un profundo dolor.

- Alexis… - susurró con gran dificultad, haciendo que su marido levantara la vista del libro de maldiciones oscuras que estaba leyendo para posarla en ella. El hombre al ver su rostro desfigurado por la mueca de dolor que tenía se levantó de un salto y antes que pudiera decir otra palabra el ya estaba al lado de su mujer.

Los ojos de Juliet estaba llenos de lagrimas, mostrando una profunda tristeza que no era suya. – Él… él esta sufriendo. – jadeo con voz entrecortada, esforzándose para que las lagrimas se quedaran en donde se encontraban.

Alexis se mordió el labio sin saber que hacer para ayudarla. Siguiendo un impulso la abrazó y manipuló sus sentimientos mandándole una oleada de calma y felicidad.

- Shh… tranquila, él saldrá pronto de esto. – le susurró al oído, acariciándole la espalda de modo tranquilizante.

Un golpe en la puerta unos minutos después ocasionó que Juliet se sobresaltara y todo el trabajo de Alexis fuera inútil. Maldiciendo interiormente a quien fuera que hubiera tocado la puerta Alexis ayudo a Juliet a recostarse antes de ir a abrir, encontrándose con Constantine del otro lado.

- Alexis, el anciano esta en la enfermería junto con los Potter, quieren hablar contigo y con Juliet. – dijo y aunque su tono era seco y mayormente indiferente para alguien que lo conocía tanto como Alexis era evidente la irritación en su voz.

El rubio enarco una ceja mientras interiormente insultaba a Dumbledore y a los Potter, su esposa ya estaba lo suficientemente mal sin amargarse la existencia por culpa de esos idiotas.

- Pandora trató de sacarlos de la enfermería pero resulta imposible, Romulo y Alyson trataron de acordar una reunión en cuanto Kirian despertara pero los Potter están algo exaltados. – musitó Constantine perdiendo el tono indiferente para decir aquello con algo de enojo. Alexis sabía perfectamente el por que, si había algo que para Constantine era sagrado eso era un hospital o una enfermería.

- De acuerdo, ahora iré, solo dejame avisarle a Juliet.

Alexis estaba por girar y entrar nuevamente a la habitación pero la voz de su amigo lo detuvo.

- Ellos quieren que vengan ambos. – musitó con el mismo tono que la vez anterior. Los rasgos de Alexis se endurecieron y sus ojos parecieron convertirse en hielo.

- En unos minutos iremos. – masculló bastante enfadado.

En la enfermería las cosas no iban mejor, Romulo, Alyson y Electra posicionados entre los tres ingleses y la camilla, impidiendo que se acercaran mientras que Pandora se mantenía imperturbable al lado de la puerta de la enfermería, vigilando que nadie más que los que había mandado a llamar entraran.

- Ya le hemos dicho que ellos vendrán, ahora, por que no se van de la enfermería. – pidió Alyson reuniendo toda la paciencia que disponía.

- Solo queremos verificar algo. – exclamó Lily Potter bastante enfadada, hacía tres horas que estaban tratando de llegar hasta el muchacho para que Albus le tirara el hechizo que diría si verdaderamente era su hijo, su pequeño Harry.

- Pues no podrán hacer nada hasta que no lleguen Juliet y Alexis. – dijo Electra, la cual había dejado de lado su comportamiento infantil, pasando a tener una actitud similar a la de Constantine, imperturbable y bastante fría.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y por ellas ingresaron Alexis y Constantine ayudando a Juliet a caminar.

- Hablaremos con ustedes, - dijo Juliet ya al tanto de la situación. – pero lo haremos fuera de la enfermería, este no es un lugar en el que se pueda discutir.

Albus asintió con su amable sonrisa ya impresa en su rostro. – Me parece una decisión perfecta, vayamos a mi despacho. – dijo ampliando aun más su sonrisa.

Juliet se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar un pequeño grito ante el intenso dolor en su pecho, las emociones de Kirian eran demasiado poderosas y ella en vez de estar a su lado o buscando una manera de sacarlo de allí se iba a reunir con tres magos que al parecer les sobraba el tiempo ya que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que incordiarlos a ellos, cada vez le resultaba más difícil no llamar al director de la organización y decirle que mandara otro grupo que los reemplazara.

Los seis magos se fueron de la enfermería dejando a Pandora, Alyson, Electra y Romulo para vigilar al adolescente en coma.

- Romulo, te dejamos a cargo, nosotras tenemos que ir a vigilar a los dragones. – dijo Electra tomando la mano de Alyson, ahora su rostro tenía una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, como de quien sabe que esta por hacer una travesura y esta orgulloso por ello. Antes de que alguien pudiera quejarse o decir algo la mujer salió corriendo del lugar arrastrando a su novia con ella.

Pandora, desde su posición al lado de la puerta, bufo molesta. – Electra no cambiara nunca ¿verdad? – preguntó con un tono ligeramente molesto aunque Romulo sabía que en realidad le gustaba la actitud de la mujer.

- Si quieres puedes ir a recorrer el castillo o a tu habitación, yo me quedare con Kirian. – dijo Romulo sonriendo de lado.

- No, me quedaré aquí, este castillo es extremadamente aburrido y es mejor quedarme aquí contigo que ir a dar vueltas inútilmente. – dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a la camilla de su hermano.

El cuerpo de Kirian se puso de un tono ligeramente azulado y todo a su alrededor se enfrió mandándole escalofríos tanto a Romulo como a Pandora.

- ¿Crees que saldrá? – le preguntó Romulo a la chica consiguiendo que ella asintiera algo dubitativa sin despegar los ojos del cuerpo de su hermano.

Dentro de su mente Kirian no estaba tan bien como todos creían, la única que minimamente sabía como se sentiría era Juliet, pero las sensaciones de Kirian estaban aumentadas unas diez veces. El dolor de su pecho era atroz, lagrimas caían por su rostro mientras sus ojos vacíos observaban aquel desolado lugar, esperando ver alguna sombra, esperando oír alguna voz familiar, pero no había nada, estaba solo ahí dentro y no podría salir, se quedaría allí hasta que muriera.

Más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras el único poder que podía manejar en aquel lugar lo rodeaba, tratando de calmarlo y reconfortarlo, su propia magia trataba de darle ánimos, enfriando todo a su alrededor pero sin llegar a congelarlo.

En aquel lugar no se oía nada, por más que Kirian gritara o tratara de hablar con alguien que no estaba allí nada se escuchaba, ni su propia voz.

El frío se hizo más intenso haciendo que el pequeño charquito de lágrimas que se había formado bajo el rostro de Kirian se congelara, como si fuera una de las pequeñas lagunas congeladas que había cerca del lugar en el que Kirian adoraba entrenar. Eso hizo sonreír de lado al adolescente, el cual agradeció mentalmente que sus poderes estuvieran forzados a crear un equilibrio dentro de si mismo gracias a un pequeño hechizo que él mismo había ideado.

Suspirando comenzó a levantarse lentamente, todo le dolía tanto interior como exteriormente.

- Demonios. – masculló al notar que su cara estaba tan congelada como el pequeño charquito de lagrimas en el suelo.

Sin darle mucha importancia a este hecho comenzó a caminar hacia cualquier lugar en medio de aquella negrura, debía encontrar un modo de salir, un modo de volver a ver a todo el grupo, no podría vivir sin ellos.

Juliet en el despacho del director suspiró complacida al notar como el dolor disminuía ligeramente, eso al menos le daba una oportunidad para concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

- Tenemos ciertas dudas acerca del verdadero origen de Kirian. – dijo Dumbledore con su sonrisa amable y bastante tacto, había que reconocer que sabía como tratar situaciones extrañas.

- ¿Disculpe¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – preguntó Juliet bastante confundida, al estar pedida en las sensaciones de su hijo no había escuchado todo lo que antes había dicho el mago.

- Pues vera, el hijo mayor de James y Lilian, aquí presentes, desapareció cuanto este tenía tres años, el pequeño tenía pelo negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda, rasgos que no hemos podido evitar notar que Kirian posee.

Juliet parpadeo varias veces, algo atontada por una punzada de dolor que apareció de la nada en su pecho, pero de todos modos eso no le impidió comprender lo que había dicho el anciano mago.

- Esta queriendo decir que… nosotros secuestramos al hijo de los Potter y lo adoptamos como nuestro. – les espetó secamente, no en una pregunta si no en una afirmación.

Dumbledore bajo la mirada para posarla en sus manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio para luego volver a posarla en Juliet y Alexis.

- En realidad, solo es una mera sospecha, querríamos probar un hechizo en su hijo para comprobar si verdaderamente es su hijo… o si es el de James y Lilian.

Juliet se mordió fuertemente la lengua para evitar comenzar a gritarle al mago y en vez de eso tomo la mano de Alexis y entrelazo sus dedos, intercambiando con el una mirada luego.

- De acuerdo, así vera que Kirian es nuestro pequeño. – dijo confiada, después de todo el hechizo que Jonatan, el amigo de Alexis, era bastante útil.

_Flash back._

_Una pareja apareció de la nada frente a una hermosísima y gigantesca mansión victoriana_

_El hombre que se había aparecido cargaba a un pequeño de tres años y la mujer a uno de dos. Los dos pequeños tenían el pelo negro, el más joven tenía el pelo ligeramente más largo y lacio y la mayor diferencia entre los dos además del tipo del pelo era el color de ojos, mientras que el pequeño de dos años tenía unos grandes ojos azules oscuros, el pequeño de tres tenía unos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda._

_La pareja caminó a paso rápido hacía las puertas dobles, a través de los vidrios de estas se podían ver un montón de pequeños de entre cuatro y diecisiete años todos con un uniforme similar caminando hacía diferentes direcciones. Una vez dentro detuvieron a uno de los tantos niños que pasaba._

_- Disculpa¿sabes en donde esta el Director Scott? – le preguntó el hombre al adolescente._

_- Si, señor. Tiene que subir por aquellas escaleras, es la última puerta del pasillo de la izquierda. – dijo el chico sonriendo nerviosamente al no saber quien le hablaba, ya que una de las cosas que le enseñó la vida era a no hablar con desconocidos._

_- Muchísimas gracias. – dijo la mujer sonriendo de lado para después ir por el camino que el chico le había indicado, comenzando a subir por una gran escalera de madera alfombrada la cual llevaba a una sala en el segundo piso. A ambos costados de la sala había pasillos con innumerables cantidad de puertas y frente a ellos había ventanales por los que se veía el inmenso jardín que rodeaba la mansión y un bosque a lo lejos._

_Sin darle mucha importancia a la decoración del lugar la pareja fue en la dirección que el chico les había indicado, encontrándose con que la última puerta tenía escrito el letras de plata la palabra "Director". Golpearon un par de veces y esperaron unos cuantos minutos antes de escuchar un "adelante"._

_Juliet miró a su esposo algo dudosa, aquello estaba sucediendo muy rápido y casi no habían tenido tiempo para pensar si estaba correcto lo que hacían o no. Alexis asintió con algo más de decisión que su mujer antes de abrir la puerta y entrar seguido de ella._

_La habitación a la que entraron era enorme, con los mismos grandes ventanales que había en toda la mansión, las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color beige, el escritorio de color caoba oscuro era una obra de arte, las patas tenían tallados pequeños e intrincados dibujos que compartía con las patas de la cómoda silla tapizada de cuero bordo. Detrás del escritorio había un gran ventanal tapado por unas cortinas dos tonos mas claras que la pared. En la pared izquierda a la puerta, la opuesta al otro gigantesco ventanal, estaba revestida por estanterías repletas de libros._

_El hombre que estaba sentado tras el escritorio esbozo una enorme sonrisa al ver a sus visitantes, sus ojos de un extraño color azul similar al hielo brillaron llenándolos de vida._

_- Juliet, Alexis, - exclamo contento mientras se ponía de pie. – ¿Cómo han estado? – preguntó al tiempo que rodeaba el escritorio y se acercaba velozmente a la pareja para saludarlos._

_- Muy bien, Jonhatan¿y tú? – le preguntó Juliet después de saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla ya que no podía abrazarlo al estar sosteniendo a su hijo._

_- Perfectamente. – dijo sonriendo y recién entonces notó al pequeño que Alexis sostenía, el cual miraba el despacho curioso. - ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? – preguntó sin saber que hacían sus amigos con aquel niño allí y muy curioso._

_- ¡Tío Joatan! – chilló el pequeño de dos añitos estirando los brazos para que su "tío" lo alzara._

_Sonriendo Juliet dejó que Jonhatan sostuviera a su hijo para después ir a sentarse, siendo rápidamente imitada por los demás._

_- Entonces… ¿Qué los trae por aquí? – preguntó Jonhatan sentado tras su escritorio con su sobrino parado sobre su falda revolviendo todos los papeles que él había ordenado esa misma mañana._

_- Este pequeño que vez aquí es Harry Potter, uno de los hijos de esos dos aurores que son perseguidos por el señor oscuro. – comenzó a explicar Alexis. – Ayer luego de hablar con los jefes nos aparecimos en la plaza que queda a tres cuadras de nuestra casa y nos encontramos a Harry en medio de aquel lugar perdido._

_- Lo llevamos a nuestra casa al menos para que pasara la noche pensando que sus padres lo irían a buscar al día siguiente, pero nadie apareció. Estuvimos esperando hasta hace media hora y ninguno de ellos se digno a aparecer. – continuó explicando Juliet._

_Jonhatan desvió su vista hasta posarla en el reloj el cual daba las 20:30, frunció el ceño pensando que clase de padres no intentarían de todo para encontrar a su hijo y la respuesta le llegó antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, los mismos padres que abandonaron a todos los pequeños que ahora el cuidaba en su orfanato, los mismos padres que podían llegar a ser tan crueles con aquellos pequeños que no les importaba su bienestar._

_- De acuerdo¿Qué quieren que haga? – preguntó decidido, su esos dos ingleses no habían recuperado a su hijo en el tiempo que sus amigos le habían dado era por que no les interesaba aquel pequeño niño._

_- ¿Recuerdas el hechizo que nos comentaste hace un mes? Aquel que tuviste que tirarle a aquel niño para que su padre… - Juliet se trabo sin querer decir esa palabra. – no lo encontrara. – terminó con un nudo en la garganta, recordando que en aquel orfanato no había solo niños que habían sido abandonados, si no algunos que habían sido abusados tanto física como psicológicamente._

_- ¿Quieres que le tire el Abscondo humanus? – preguntó incrédulo con los ojos abiertos de par en par._

_- Por favor, Jonh. – pidió Juliet y Jonhatan no pudo más que suspirar resignado, sabiendo que cuando a alguno de esos dos se le metía algo en la cabeza nada se los sacaría. _

_Fin flash back._

- En ese caso vamos a la enfermería y comprobémoslo de una vez. – exclamo James, el cual estaba sumamente inquieto, sin saber que haría en caso de que ese chico resultara ser su pequeño Harry.

Dumbledore sonrió ante el comportamiento de su viejo alumno, que con esa actitud le hacía recordar al adolescente atolondrado que había sido el líder de los merodeadores.

- Deberán esperar a que despierte. – dijo Alexis sin una gota de diversión en su voz.

- Es verdad, no podemos arriesgarnos a que algún hechizo cause una reacción extraña en la maldición. – dijo Juliet con un tono similar al de su Alexis.

- No creo que un simple hechizo cause una reacción semejante en Kirian. – dijo Dumbledore al tiempo que se ponía de pie lentamente, con su eterna sonrisa amable en su rostro.

- Tal vez si, tal vez no, no podemos arriesgarnos. – dijo Juliet conteniéndose para no tirarle un hechizo, después de todo Kirian aun seguía siendo su pequeño y mientras lo fuera ella lo defendería y no dejaría que corriera el riesgo de quedar atrapado para siempre en su mente.

- Insisto, un hechizo de estos no dañaran al muchacho. – dijo con el mismo tono amable de siempre.

Juliet se mordió los labios para evitar soltar una larga lista de insultos que hubieran horrorizado a cualquiera y se limitó a asentir resignada, sintiendo como el dolor de su pecho lentamente comenzaba a desvanecerse. Esto la hizo sonreír interiormente al saber que Kirian estaba cada vez mas cerca de salir.

Claro que Kirian no creía eso en esos momentos, no después de haber estado dando vueltas en aquella densa, silenciosa y solitaria oscuridad por más de tres horas.

- ¡Oh, ya basta! – gritó pero nada salió de su garganta, o al menos él no lo escucho.

Poniéndose en cuclillas pegó sus manos al piso y dejo fluir su poder, ya cansado de dar vueltas en la nada. Poco a poco todo a su alrededor empezó a congelarse y recién unos diez minutos después consiguió congelar todo a su alrededor.

La oscuridad se desvaneció dejando ver una habitación enorme con el techo a unos cuatro metros de donde estaba Kirian y las paredes a diez metros a su alrededor. Aun así no dejo de hacer fluir su poder, haciendo que el hielo se volviera más duro y por lo tanto más difícil de romper. El ver las paredes le daba algunas esperanzas, ya que tal vez si rompía alguna lograría salir.

Unos minutos después hacía tanto frío en aquel lugar que el suelo se agrieto, esta grieta se fue agrandando y alargando hasta que llegó a una de las paredes y comenzó a subir por ella, como si quisiera partir la habitación a la mitad. Kirian sonrió ante esto y forzó a su poder a salir más deprisa, queriendo escapar lo mas pronto posible de aquel lugar.

No había pasado demasiado cuando la grieta llegó al techo y se retumbó por todo el lugar el ruido de algo quebrándose, a pesar de ser ese tipo de ruido Kirian lo agradeció con toda su alma ya que ese silencio exasperante lo sacaba de quicio.

La pared comenzó a resquebrajarse en diferentes lugares, los pedazos comenzaron a caer al piso provocando que el sonido fuera aturdidor, y una luz cegadora se vio del otro lado de la pared obligando al adolescente a cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Dejaras que lo haga? – escuchó el chico que una voz bastante familiar decía.

- ¿Tú crees que tengo otra opción? – preguntó a su vez la voz de Juliet.

Kirian tardó unos segundos en procesar la información y en cuanto lo comprendió abrió los ojos de par en par, sentándose de golpe solo para notar como la habitación comenzaba a tambalearse a su alrededor.

- ¡Lo logró! – chilló alguien al lado del adolescente antes de tirarse sobre él.

- Sal de encima, Electra. – masculló Kirian sintiendo un gran mareo y nauseas.

- ¡Ey! – se quejó la mujer pegándole de manera poco dolorosa en la cabeza. – Yo preocupándome por ti y tu me lo agradeces de esta manera. – Electra le sacó la lengua antes de bajarse de un salto de la camilla para dejar lugar a Juliet y a Romulo.

- Bien hecho, enano. – lo felicitó Romulo despeinando su trenza mal hecha. Kirian se corrió hacia atrás, alejándose de aquella molesta mano solo para ser abrazado fuertemente por Juliet.

- Mamá, podrías salir. – pidió el chico sintiendo aun más ganas de vomitar.

Juliet se hizo un poco para atrás y recién entonces noto el tono ligeramente verdoso que estaba tomando el rostro de su hijo.

- Tonto, - murmuró cariñosamente mientras tomaba la poción para eliminar las nauseas y el mareo de la mesita de al lado de la camilla y se la pasaba a su hijo. – me lo hubieras dicho antes. – lo retó, aunque por el tono cariñoso y divertido con el que lo dijo aquello difícilmente podría haber pasado por una reprimenda; sonriendo de lado ella le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

- Gracias. – dijo antes de tomarse de un trago la poción, sintiendo como esta empezaba a hacer efecto.

- Ahora que ya se ha despertado podríamos realizar el hechizo. – intervino Dumbledore con un tono ligeramente sorprendido aunque sin demostrarlo demasiado.

- ¿Qué hechizo? – preguntó Kirian confundido mirando fijamente al anciano que tenía en frente.

- Ellos tienen dudas de tus orígenes, no creen que seas nuestro hijo, así que… - dejó de hablar al notar que la mano que tenía apoyada en la mejilla de su hijo comenzaba a enfriarse.

- De acuerdo. – masculló el adolescente enojado, recién se despertaba, luego de haber escapado de esa habitación repleta de soledad y ahora querían tirarle un hechizo. Juliet le dio un beso en la mejilla al sentir la soledad que aun estaba haciendo estragos en ambos, le guiñó un ojo y se hizo a un lado, confiando en que el hechizo de Jonhatan fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para no romperse con uno que tirara aquel viejo poderoso.

Dumbledore le sonrió amablemente como queriéndole decir que acabarían rápido, mientras sacaba la varita y repasaba mentalmente el antiguo hechizo que estaba a punto de recitar y que no se usaba desde la época medieval.

- Verus origo. – susurró apuntando en dirección a Kirian.

Una pelotita de luz dorada salió de la varita de Dumbledore y dio de lleno en el pecho del adolescente. Ni dos segundos después la pelotita salía por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado y se posaba delante del pecho del chico, comenzando a moverse como si fuera una pluma y escribiera algo en el aire.

Lo que se vio luego de que la pelotita se desvaneciera helo la sangre de todos los que estaban allí y los paralizo en el lugar en el que se encontraban, algunos por enfado, otros por sorpresa y otros por dolor.

Allí, flotando con letras doradas y ligeramente desiguales, se encontraba escrito: "Harry James Potter Evans, hijo de Lilian Evans-Potter y James Potter".

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

Notas de la **LOCA** y **DESQUISIADA** (a los que querían decírmelo ya me adelante XD) de su autora de locuras y desastres, Karlita Ate:

_¡¡¡¡NO ME MATEN!!!!_ Si… ya se que no actualizo desde hace siglos y que cuando lo hago los dejo con SEMEJANTE final de cáp, pero fue por una buena razón (mentiraaaaa), el capitulo TENIA, obligatoriamente, que terminar ahí, lo siento muchio.

Para los que no tengan ganas de buscar el significado de los hechizos:

_Abscondo_: esconder.

_Humanus_: humano

_Origo_: origen

_Verus_: verdadero

Espero que les haya gustado, muchias gracias por los reviews (sigan dejando ;) ) y nos leemos pronto (espero)

Bye, beshossss :D


	8. Chapter 8

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-**_-_**-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

**8. ¿Para qué he despertado?**

Recién cinco minutos después se rompió el silencio que se había formado en la enfermería y solo por que entró el profesor Severus Snape llevando consigo a uno de los alumnos de su casa, con sangre saliendo de la nariz a borbotones y un brazo quebrado. Al parecer el muchacho había estado practicando Quidditch y no le había ido muy bien.

Madame Pomfrey salió corriendo de su despacho al escuchar los gritos y procedió a atender al alumno sin siquiera mirar la escena que estaba teniendo lugar del otro lado de la enfermería, con el paso de los días había comprendido que lo mejor era estar alejada de aquellas personas.

Snape, en cambio, si se fijo en lo que sucedía y quedo tan shockeado como el resto al ver el nombre que flotaba en letras doradas frente al muchacho.

Un sollozo escapo por entre los labios de Lily, la cual tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de pura felicidad.

- Harry. – balbuceo entre lágrimas antes de tirarse sobre el chico, abrazándolo emocionada por tener a su pequeño de vuelta consigo.

El adolescente se tenso ante el abrazo de la mujer, sabiendo perfectamente que aquello era solo el comienzo de una larga serie de problemas.

- Suélteme, señora Potter. – dijo Kirian con un tono completamente helado, sin saber si podría contenerse por mucho tiempo, sus poderes aun estaban alterados por la maldición de Voldemort y sus emociones mejor ni analizarlas a menos que quisiera un dolor de cabeza.

Poppy se volteó al escuchar la voz del chico, sorprendida de que hubiera despertado tan rápido de aquella poderosa maldición. Le llamó la atención que Lilian lo estuviera abrazando de ese modo pero volvió a voltear para seguir atendiendo al chico sin darle mayor importancia al no saber lo que sabía todo el resto por no haber podido ver lo que antes había estado escrito allí ya que la frase se había desvanecido en el aire.

Lilian se separó lentamente de su hijo ante aquel tono, aunque las lágrimas de felicidad aun seguían escapando de sus ojos.

- Harry… Harry… - repitió sintiéndose feliz por encontrar a su hijo. - ¿tú sabes quien soy? Yo soy Lily Potter, soy tu madre. – dijo creyendo que el muchacho no había terminado de comprender lo que había sucedido, o tal vez no sabía nada de aquello, después de todo él había desaparecido siendo muy pequeño.

- Sé perfectamente eso, pero no me interesa, suélteme y hágase a un lado. – dijo con un tono tan helado que habría enorgullecido al profesor de pociones de no estar este en un shock tan profundo.

- ¿Q-que quieres decir? – tartamudeó Lily alejándose un poco más de Kirian, poniéndose de pie.

- Usted podrá decir infinitas veces que es mi madre, pero no lo es, mi madre es Juliet Beck, usted es solo una mala madre que tiene ganas de separarme de mi familia por que quiere reclamarme como su hijo. Pero no lo soy y espero que eso le quede muy claro, su hijo murió el día que usted lo perdió en medio de Roma.

Tanto Lily como James palidecieron ante la respuesta de Harry, de SU hijo.

James dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose a la camilla en la que Kirian se encontraba.

- Tú eres nuestro hijo. – dijo James queriendo que el chico comprendiera algo que al parecer no podía comprender, como si le hablara a un chico de cinco años en vez de a un adolescente casi adulto.

- Estoy plenamente conciente de eso señor Potter, pero tal y como usted bien sabrá mi custodia legal esta en manos de los Beck y, a como yo lo veo, ustedes no son más que un par de tontos que no supieron cuidar a su hijo. Les repito, yo soy Kirian Beck, su hijo, Harry Potter, murió el día en que ustedes lo perdieron en medio de Roma.

Juliet sentía como si su corazón quisiese salirse de su pecho de lo rápido que latía, no era justo que eso le pasara a Kirian, ese par de inútiles habían cometido muchas idioteces pero si trataban de sacarle a su hijo sería la ultima que cometerían.

- ¿Es por eso¿Por que tu custodia legal la tienen los Beck? – preguntó James malinterpretando todo al tiempo que se giraba para mirar a Juliet y a Alexis los cuales estaba cerca de la camilla de Kirian, aunque algo alejados.

Kirian cerró los ojos armándose de una paciencia que no poseía, dispuesto a enfrentar una larga, muy larga, discusión.

- No. – gruñó, la idea de que la charla fuera amistosa sacándola de su mente rápidamente, lo único que quería era descansar.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de par en par y por ellas entró Brian corriendo con una carta entre sus manos, pero al ver a su hermano despierto se arrojó sobre él.

- ¡Hermano! – gritó, feliz de que hubiera conseguido escapar del efecto del hechizo.

Kirian sonrió ante la efusividad de Brian devolviéndole el abrazo sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Eso destrozó el corazón de sus padres (biológicos), ocasionando, entre otras cosas, que las lágrimas de Lily pasaran a ser de felicidad a dolor.

James abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió de ella, tan entristecido como estaba por la reacción de Harry.

El adolescente, mirándolos por sobre el hombro de Brian, notó el dolor en la cara de sus verdaderos padres y no sintió el más mínimo remordimiento, nunca lo sentiría por aquellas personas que lo habían abandonado a su suerte.

- Creo que sería mejor continuar esta charla mañana, en cuanto haya descansado un par de horas. - dijo Kirian aferrándose aun más a Brian al notar que este escondía la cara en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, sabiendo que solo quería comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Su hermano era un experto en leer mentes, había ocasiones en las que solo con tocar a alguien ya podía leer su mente y era por eso que buscaba acercarse más a él en aquellos momentos.

Dumbledore asintió, sabiendo que todos necesitaban descansar para poder asumir mejor lo que acababa de suceder.

- James, Lilian, acompáñenme a mi despacho. - pidió el anciano mago, con su tono tan amable como de costumbre.

Todavía en aquel lamentable estado los dos Potter asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacía la salida de la enfermería, seguidos a pocos metros por Albus Dumbledore, el cual le dirigió una significativa mirada al grupo antes de cerrar las puertas.

Brian estaba tan fuertemente aferrado a Kirian que este sentía que no podía respirar pero de todos modos no se movió ni un centímetro, sentía lagrimas cayendo en su hombro, mojándole su camiseta y lamentaba profundamente que su hermano hubiera decidido ver lo que había pasado dentro de su cabeza.

- Brian¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó Kirian en un susurró ahogado.

- Si. - respondió el adolescente con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Por qué ha fallado el hechizo de Jonhatan? - preguntó esta vez a su madre en un tono seco. - Él me había asegurado que no había hechizo alguno que pudiera romper el suyo.

Juliet dejó salir un largo suspiro, hubiera querido que ese día nunca llegara, pero al parecer los deseos no se cumplían.

- Él dijo eso por que yo se lo pedí, tu estabas tan asustado pensando en que ellos te encontrarían que no podías ni dormir. Le hice prometer que nunca te diría que había maneras de romper su hechizo. El hechizo que tiró Dumbledore es uno que no se usaba desde hacía más de un siglo, fue uno de los que consideramos que nadie sabría y por lo tanto no nos preocupamos. - Juliet bajo la vista y la posó en el piso.

Brian se separó lentamente de su hermano y lo miró a los ojos fijamente. - Siempre podemos irnos. - propuso con una suave sonrisa.

- No, esta bien, supongo que si no me deshago de ese par ahora no podré hacerlo en el futuro. - dijo Kirian resignado. - Mamá, lo que hiciste fue lo mejor que podrías haber hecho. - le sonrió a su madre la cual lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, ella sabía que su pequeño había aceptado lo sucedido sin que se le pasase por la cabeza en ningún momento el enojarse con ella. - Quiero descansar un par de horas, en la mañana hablaremos. - musitó acostándose nuevamente, con claras intenciones de dormir.

- Yo me quedaré contigo, me aseguraré que no te despierten hasta mañana. - dijo Romulo sonriendo a lo que el adolescente asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El resto del grupo se fue de la enfermería, mucho más calmados que cuando habían entrado, aunque tampoco demasiado habían salido de un problema solo para entrar en otro.

Kirian y Romulo esperaron en silencio hasta que Madame Pomfrey terminó de atender al chico y se fue a su despacho sin dirigirles nada más que una mirada, al tiempo que Severus Snape y el chico salían de la enfermería.

El adolescente te tendió boca arriba en la cama, mirando al techo con la vista perdida.

­- ¿Cómo estuvo mi madre mientras estaba inconsciente? - preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.

- Mal, no podía comer nada, sufría de mareos, vómitos y desmayos. - contestó Romulo sinceramente. - ¿y allí dentro como estuvo todo? - preguntó casualmente, como si no estuviera realmente preocupado.

- Dificil, aburrido, extraño - comenzó a decir sin muchas ganas de explayarse en la explicación. -… insoportable. - terminó de explicar con una fea mueca impresa en su rostro.

Romulo asintió, había preguntado por preguntar en realidad lo que más le importaba, incluso más que saciar su curiocidad acerca de lo

que le había sucedido dentro de su cabeza, era averiguar si Kirian no había quedado con algún trauma psicologico, ya que la maldición era famosa por causar estragos en las personas más cuerdas y fuertes.

- Puedes dormir, cuando quieras hablar yo seguire aquí. - le dijo sabiendo que luego de dormir un par de horas el adolescente le contaría con lujos de detalles lo que había sucedido.

- Gracias. - susurró Kirian y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-**_-_**-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

Notas de la loca y desquisiada de su autora, Karlita Ate:

Buenas, se que tardé mucho y que les dí un cap muy corto pero es que mi inspiración ha estado fallando estos días al igual que mi tiempo para escribir, el cual se redujo a la mitad por que a los profesores se les dio por comenzar a revisar las carpetas (que yo tengo muuuuuy incompletas), así que pierdo mucho tiempo en terminarlas y no consigo tiempo para escribir, pero ya les dejaré un buen cap dentro de una semana (me apuraré a terminar las carpetas y a escribir el proximo cap que ya tengo planeado ;D ).

Bye, beshos y nos leemos!!!


	9. Chapter 9

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-**_-_**-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

1**9. Relajémonos un poco.**

Dos días habían pasado desde que Kirian había despertado y recién entonces su madre le había permitido abandonar la enfermería, alegando que debía descansar un poco luego de haber gastado muchas energías en salir de su mente.

El pobre adolescente ya estaba más que harto de ver las mismas paredes blancas día tras día así que se apresuro a alistarse en cuanto Constantine, luego de comprobar su estado, le dijo que podía irse de la enfermería en cuanto quisiera.

Al salir corrió hacia los terrenos del castillo en busca de aire fresco y cuando se refería a aire fresco quería decir aire de invierno, de ese que te hiela hasta los huesos y te deja tiritando. Pero eso era justo lo que el chico necesitaba para recuperarse, un poco de aire fresco.

Estaba tan contento y distraído mientras corría hacia la salida que no vio al muchacho que doblaba por el pasillo y chocó inevitablemente con él.

- Lo siento. - se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa al ver al chico que había quedado debajo suyo, mientras se ponía de pie y le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

- No hay problema. - le contestó Draco sonriendo de lado, gesto que al chico le recordó a uno que había visto hacer a cierto profesor vestido completamente de negro.

- Voy para los terrenos¿me acompañas? - preguntó al tiempo que ponía una carita de cachorrito a medio morir que hizo que el rubio no tuviera que pensarlo dos veces.

- De acuerdo. - musitó y antes de que pudiera decir algo ya Kirian había tomado su mano y lo llevaba corriendo hacia las puertas al mismo paso que iba corriendo anteriormente.

Para cuando llegaron a las puertas Draco estaba casi sin respiración, jadeando con una mano en el pecho mientras Kirian inhalaba una gran cantidad de aquel frío aire de invierno. El moreno camino hacía las puertas del castillo había doblado por un pasillo equivocado haciendo que estuvieran corriendo por más de diez minutos antes de encontrar las puertas, y Draco, por muy buena condición física que tuviera gracias al Quidditch, no podía correr diez minutos al paso del otro chico.

- Necesitas ejercitarte un poco, no puedes cansarte por correr diez minutos. - comentó Kirian mirando al rubio respirar agitadamente por la larga carrera.

Malfoy le mandó una mirada que le hizo agradecer a Kirian que las miradas no matasen por que si no el estaría a varios metros bajo tierra.

- Ok, comprendí la indirecta. - dijo bastante divertido. - ¿Quieres que te presente a Nyx? - preguntó con sus grandes ojos verdes brillando por la emoción ante la expectativa de ver a su dragona y nuevamente el rubio no pudo negarse ante esa cara, aunque…

- ¿Quién es Nyx? - preguntó confundido, habiendo tranquilizado su respiración poco después de que Kirian había hecho el comentario.

- Mi dragona. - dijo el adolescente sonriendo abiertamente.

- Eh… ¿es seguro? - preguntó dudoso, aunque esto no se notó en su tono de voz, el cual continuó impasible.

- No te rostizará, ni te comerá si a eso te refieres. - dijo Kirian ligeramente ofendido por el comentario, aunque en realidad no se sentía en absoluto enojado ni nada similar.

- Bien, entonces vamos. - dijo Draco aun algo dudoso pero sin dejar que esto se notara en su tono de voz ni en su rostro.

Kirian le sonrió, dejando de lado la cara de fingida molestia y empezó a caminar hacía el campo de quidditch al lado de Draco, comenzando a charlar de cualquier cosa que se les pasara por la cabeza.

Antes de lo esperado ya estaban en el campo de quidditch, viendo a seis dragones descansando plácidamente y a otros dos jugando en un extremo algo alejado. Kirian los reconoció inmediatamente como Hell y Tyr, los dragones de Electra y Alyson, que curiosamente estaban todo el tiempo juntos, al parecer se les habían pegado las costumbres de sus dueñas.

- Mira, los dos dragones que están jugando allí - Kirian señalo una parte alejada del campo. - son Hell, la dragona de Electra y Tyr, el dragón de Alyson. Aquel que esta durmiendo panza arriba es Sobek, el dragón de Romulo. Ese que esta durmiendo cerca de Sobek es Ukko, el dragón de Constantine. Esa pareja de dragones que duermen allí son Brigit, la dragona de mi madre, y Lug o Lugu, el dragón de mi padre. - a medida que iba diciendo nombres señalaba a los respectivos dragones y finalmente solo quedaron dos, uno que estaba volando en círculos sobre sus cabezas y otra que se estaba acercando hacia ellos a paso lento por detrás, observando atentamente a Draco sin que este lo notara. - El que esta volando en círculos es Derek y la que esta detrás nuestro es Nyx. - al escuchar esto ultimo el rubio giro de golpe encontrándose a menos de cinco centímetros de la mandíbula de la dragona, quedándose paralizado ante esto.

- ¿E-ella es Nyx? - tartamudeó con verdadero pánico en su voz.

- Si¿verdad que es linda? - preguntó con una sonrisa al tiempo que comenzaba a acariciar las negras escamas de la mandíbula de su dragona, consiguiendo que esta inclinara un poco la cabeza para obtener mayor contacto, dejando salir un sonido que podría pasar por un ronroneo.

- ¿Puede… ?

- ¿Matarte o asarte? - terminó el moreno por él al ver que no podía continuar. - Lo dudo, es bastante tranquila, sobretodo con aquellas personas que me caen bien. - le respondió sonriendo abiertamente. - ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

- ¿Es seguro? - preguntó dudoso aunque tratando de que no se notara mucho en su voz, ya había hecho bastante el ridículo hasta ahora.

- ¡Claro que si! - contestó indignado, él no estaba loco, nunca propondría nada que pudiera poner en peligro a alguien.

- Bien, entonces vamos. - dijo muy poco convencido en realidad.

Kirian se alejó un par de pasos de la dragona y corrió, tomando impulso se paró en la pata de la dragona y ahí se agarró de sus cuernos para evitar caerse y poder sentarse con mayor tranquilidad.

- Tu no esperas que haga eso¿verdad? - preguntó Draco sabiendo con total seguridad que no podría subirse de esa manera.

- No, tu vienes aquí, te paras sobre su pata y yo te ayudaré a subir.

Dicho y hecho, unos diez minutos después, luego de varios intentos de negaciones por parte del rubio, la dragona estaba emprendiendo el vuelo, con Draco aferrado fuertemente a un cuerno y Kirian con un brazo alrededor de la cintura del chico, el cual se había sentado delante de él, y otro agarrado de un cuerno aunque no muy fuertemente, más bien era solo para mantener la estabilidad.

Mientras esto sucedía en los terrenos, dentro del castillo, en el despacho del director, se estaba llevando a cabo una fuerte discusión.

- ¡Pero es nuestro hijo! - gritó James Potter a un par de furiosos pero aparentemente tranquilos Beck.

- No, señor Potter, no se equivoque, Kirian no es ni suyo ni nuestro por que no es un objeto. - dijo Alexis enormemente enfadado, hasta ahora por como había reaccionado Potter solo le recordó a un niño que ha perdido su juguete y lo quiere de vuelta, secretamente alegrado de que Harry no hubiera salido así.

- ¡Estoy conciente de que no es un objeto! - gritó James aun más enojado que antes.

- ¡No, no lo esta! - gritó Juliet ya cansada de tanta discusión innecesaria. - ¡Piensa que solo por que usted lo tuvo es su padre, pero no es así, usted no lo crió!¡Usted lo abandono en Roma!

- No lo abandonamos. - dijo Lily en un susurro con lagrimas en sus ojos. - E-éramos perseguidos por mortifagos, no pudimos regresar hasta estar seguros de que ellos ya no estaban y….

- ¡No me salga con eso! - gritó Juliet, cansada de esa patética escena que estaba montando la mujer. - Si yo perdiera a Brian, a Kirian o a Pandora, no me interesa que sea Voldemort mismo, volvería atrás y lo recuperaría. - le espetó fríamente.

- Es diferente.

- ¿Lo es¿O solo dice que es diferente para no ver la realidad? - preguntó Alexis, más bien afirmando la segunda parte, no preguntándolo.

Esto calló a los Potter de golpe.

- Nos retiramos, - dijo Juliet después de varios minutos de completo silencio.- debemos organizar unas cosas y contestar la carta de nuestro jefe. Por muchos problemas personales que tengamos no abandonaremos nuestra posición, esto es una guerra, deberían estar mas ocupados en sobrevivir que en tratar de sacarnos a Kirian. - les espetó Juliet a los tres magos, ya que hasta entonces Dumbledore se había mantenido como un silencioso observador.

Sin esperar nada más la pareja se puso de pie y se fue sin darles ni una ultima mirada rumbo hacia él campo de quidditch, a ver a los dragones.

En otra parte de Hogwarts, bastante alejada del despacho del director, Alyson se encontraba haciendo lo que más le gustaba hacer, leer, aprovechando que la sala que les habían dado en Hogwarts estaba vacía y su novia bien lejos, es decir, en el pueblo comprando, o eso creía ella.

- ¡Aly! - gritó alguien ingresando a la sala llevando consigo una bolsita con una caja dentro. Alyson resistió el impuso de comenzar a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, últimamente Electra siempre encontraba la manera de pasar la mayoría del tiempo con ella y ella sabía perfectamente que esto era para asegurarse que a los magos de ese colegio no se le fueran los ojos para donde no debían. - ¿Sabes que compré? - preguntó acercándose rápidamente a Alyson.

- ¿Qué, Electra? - preguntó Alyson armándose de paciencia, pero su cara hablaba sola por lo que Electra se dio cuenta de su estado de humor.

- Oh, si tienes esa cara no te digo. - dijo de manera infantil y le sacó la lengua, consiguiendo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en el rostro de la pelirroja, la cual no podía evitar sonreír siempre que Electra adoptaba esa pose infantil. - Ahora si. - dijo feliz. - Compre… - comenzó al tiempo que sacaba lentamente la caja de la bolsa. - ¡Una caja de chocolates! - gritó rebosante de felicidad. - Y es solo para nosotras. - dijo acercando lentamente la caja a Alyson para después, en cuanto esta trató de tomarla, alejarla velozmente.

- ¡Ey! - se quejó Alyson mostrando un bello puchero, consiguiendo que Electra riera.

- No te la dare. - dijo sonriendo infantilmente al tiempo que movía la caja de un lado a otro.

- ¡Ya veras! - exclamó la pelirroja justo antes de tirarse sobre Electra, cayendo ambas al piso, y antes de que pudiera escapar comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

- No, no… para, no. - decía Electra entre risas.

Alyson sonrió maliciosamente, al tiempo que todos los problemas comenzaban a evaporarse de su mente al escuchar a su novia reír de esa manera.

- Me detendré si me convidas chocolates.

- De… acuerdo. - contestó Electra jadeando, soltando un par de risitas apenas audibles.

La rubia espero pacientemente a que Alyson saliera de encima de ella para pararse de un salto con la cajita en sus manos.

- Con una condición. - dijo sonriendo. Alyson asintió, pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer para poner sus manos sobre esa cajita.

(N/A: aquí comienza una parte de femslash que incluye lemmon, a los que no les guste pueden saltearla.)

Electra sorprendió a su novia al robarle un suave beso en los labios que dejo a Alyson con ganas de más, siempre era lo mismo, para ella el sabor de los labios de Electra siempre sería electrizante, gratificante y embriagador, un sabor que te hacía ansiar más.

Casi sin pensarlo dos veces Alyson acortó el escaso espacio que Electra había dejado entre ellas, comenzando a besarla lentamente, de una manera sensual y a la vez dulce que ambas amaban.

Una risita juguetona escapó por entre los labios de Electra en cuanto se separaron para respirar.

- Mejor continuemos esto en nuestra habitación. - dijo algo entrecortada por que aun le faltaba la respiración por el beso anterior.

Alyson le contestó con un suave beso en sus labios, un beso que hizo que Electra se sintiera en el paraíso.

La puerta del dormitorio de Constantine se abrió y este salió de ella sin darle mayor importancia a la escena que presenciaba.

- Si van a continuar con eso háganlo en su dormitorio. - masculló al tiempo que se iba de la sala, dejando en la sala a las dos mujeres entre enfadadas y avergonzadas.

- Mejor lo continuamos en nuestra habitación. - dijo Electra con sus ojos brillando más de lo normal antes de tomar la mano de Alyson y tirar de ella hacia su dormitorio.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente ante la hiperactividad de su novia incluso en esa situación, la rubia siempre era igual, no importaba que estuvieran a punto de hacer o que estuviera sucediendo, ella siempre sería ella y Alyson la quería así por más que el resto del grupo no lo comprendiera.

Al entrar en la habitación la que tomo la iniciativa fue la pelirroja y mientras Electra se encontraba poniendo hechizos silenciadores alrededor de la habitación y cerraba la puerta ella se acercó lentamente y en cuanto su novia terminó lo que estaba haciendo la abrazo por la espalda, pegándola a su cuerpo.

- Mmm… - Electra suspiró al sentir los labios de su novia en su cuello y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, rumbo a la cama que estaba justo a sus espaldas.

Alyson se dejó caer en la cama y Electra se volteó poniendo una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de la pelirroja y una pierna a cada lado de su cintura.

Lentamente, para disgusto de la pelirroja, se fue acercando, con total tranquilidad, hasta desaparecer el espacio que había entre ambas, besando a su novia con cierta devoción y delicadeza, como si ella se pudiera romper con facilidad.

Alyson jadeó cuando sintió la mano de su novia tomar el borde de la musculosa que llevaba ese día y comenzar a sacársela lentamente luego de que terminaran el beso, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos en ningún momento. Las dos veían lo mismo en los ojos de la otra, ambas orbes brillaban más que de costumbre y desbordaban emociones, pasión, deseo, pero por sobre todas las cosas, un intenso amor. (N/A me muerooooo, basta please!!!)

Electra siguió subiendo la musculosa hasta sacársela, tirándola luego despreocupadamente al piso, dejando a Alyson solo con un sujetador (sostén) negro en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

La rubia sonrió al tiempo que comenzaba a trazar un camino de besos desde los labios de Alyson hacia su cuello, mientras que comenzaba a desabrochar los pantalones que estaba usando la pelirroja ese día.

Alyson se dejaba hacer, muy ocupada en disfrutar de las placenteras sensaciones que su novia provocaba como para poder participar un poco más. Electra miró la cara de satisfacción que tenía su pelirroja, observó como la miraba a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, como se mordía el labio para acallar un poco los gemidos en una reacción inconciente, y sobre todo, como arrugó su pequeña naricita en cuanto ella dejó de desparramar besos y caricias por cada lugarcito que tenía a su disposición.

- Mhmm… ¿Por qué te detienes? - preguntó Alyson luego de soltar un casi inaudible gemido de protesta en cuanto la mano de Electra se detuvo justo en el borde de sus bragas, luego de haberle quitado su pantalón casi sin que se diera cuenta.

Electra rió divertida ante el pequeño gemidito que había llegado a escuchar sin problemas.

- Nada, bebe, solo estaba observándote. - dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, tentándola para ver que hacía.

Alyson giró unos centímetros su cabeza para besar a su novia con un beso furioso, esperando con eso conseguir que su novia reaccionara y volviera a lo que hacía.

La rubia bajo su mano mientras era besada y la deslizó en una suave caricia sobre la braga de su novia, sacándole a esta otro pequeño gemido, esta vez de satisfacción.

Al terminar de besarse la rubia se sentó a horcajadas de su novia y se sacó su camisa, botón por botón, en una placentera tortura para su novia. En cuanto terminó de sacarse la camisa se paró sobre la cama y se sacó el pantalón, dejándolo caer a un lado de la cama junto con el resto de la ropa, para luego volver a sentarse a horcajadas sobre la pelirroja.

Electra se inclinó hacia delante y le sacó con lentitud el sostén a su novia, mientras lo sacaba comenzó a pasar su lengua por el borde del pezón izquierdo de Alyson, trazando una espiral que terminó en la punta del pezón, el cual después mordió con suavidad, sacándole un gemido a la pelirroja.

Dejó su trabajo sobre el pezón izquierdo para pasar al derecho y al tiempo que hacía eso deslizó su mano por debajo de la braga, sacando gemidos de placer de Alyson.

- Siii… sigue asiii… - gimió la pelirroja sin poder contenerse, sintiéndose en el cielo.

Electra sonrió antes de abandonar su trabajo en el pezón derecho para comenzar a trazar un camino de besos hacia el ombligo en donde mordió suavemente y de manera juguetona el piercing que ella misma había insistido en comprar, teniendo ella uno similar, el de la pelirroja tenía una piedrita aguamarina con forma de medialuna y el que ella tenía poseía una piedrita de ónix con forma de lágrima, uno que había comprado después de la muerte de su padre y que aun no cambiaba.

Al escuchar como Alyson aumentaba el volumen sus gemidos, la rubia dejó de juguetear con el piercing y pasó a besarle y morderle suavemente los muslos, acercándose cada vez más a la vagina (N/A sorry) de su novia.

Electra sabía que en esos momentos debía hacer todo muy lento, era por ello que se aproximaba mesando cada milímetro disponible, buscando retrasar más su llegada a esa parte del cuerpo de Alyson, consiente de que aquello desesperaba a la pelirroja y la hacía desear más, siempre probaban diferentes maneras de hacerlo y esta vez tocaba tomarse las cosas con calma y no dejarse llevar por la pasión, esta vez le tocaba a la pelirroja disfrutar de las atenciones que dejaba Electra sobre su cuerpo.

En cuanto la rubia llegó hasta la vagina tomó el borde de las bragas con sus dientes y la bajó para tener un mejor acceso. Una vez conseguido esto lamió con lentitud, dándole a su novia un adelanto de lo que vendría a continuación.

- Mhmm… sigue Electra… - jadeó Alyson sintiendo oleadas de placer atravesándola a medida que su novia se acercaba más a su clítoris y en cuanto sintió la lengua de la chica llegar a aquella parte de su cuerpo no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro gemido de satisfacción.

A medida que Electra le proporcionaba más placer a la pelirroja los gemidos de esta aumentaban y esto estaba excitando en demasía a la rubia quien no pudo evitar el deslizar su mano hacia abajo para comenzar a darse placer por si misma, ya después de esa sesión su pelirroja la atendería bien.

No mucho después Alyson llegó a uno de los mejores orgasmos de esos dos meses, la oleada de placer que la atravesó fue tan poderosa que su vista se nubló y no pudo, ni quiso, evitar gritar el nombre de su novia, la cual se había alejado de su vagina para trazar un camino de besos desde allí hasta su boca, en donde le dio un dulce y suave beso.

- Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Alyson. - le susurró la rubia antes de lamer con suavidad sus labios para después ingresar a su boca y comenzar una lucha contra la lengua de Alyson.

- ¿De verdad… fue… mi cumpleaños? - preguntó Alyson jadeando en cuanto se separaron.

- Si, bebe. Hace tres días. - le dijo Electra divertida antes de estirar su mano y atraer la caja de chocolates que había caído a un lado de la cama. - Ahora¿hay algo que quieras hacer con estos chocolates? - preguntó esbozando una sensual sonrisa que Alyson respondió con una entre divertida y juguetona, ninguna de las dos saldría de esa cama hasta el día siguiente, recién una vez que hubieran recuperado todo el tiempo perdido.

(N/A: aquí termina la parte de femslash que incluye lemmon¡gracias dios!)

Kirian y Draco por otra parte estaban sobrevolando Irlanda. El moreno había decidido alejarse un poco de Hogwarts al ver que Malfoy comenzaba a disfrutar de verdad aquel paseo, además él también necesitaba aquello.

- Nyx. - llamó Kirian a su dragona al ver que esta giraba y se dirigía hacia una isla que quedaba en medio de la nada, aun así la dragona no cambió de rumbo y no se detuvo en su descenso si no hasta que llegó a la isla, deteniéndose sobre la arena.

- No te hace mucho caso tu dragona. - dijo Draco burlonamente, lo cierto era que había disfrutado aquello, mucho más de lo que quería admitir, la sensación del viento golpeando en su cara, la velocidad, los paisajes y volar en dragón era veinte veces mejor que volar en escoba, además de todas esas cosas había algo que había disfrutado enormemente y eso era la compañía, escuchar de vez en cuando la risa de Kirian cuando la dragona descendía velozmente, sentir como el chico apretaba un poco más el agarre en su cintura cuando la dragona aumentaba de velocidad, la respiración del chico en nuca, estar así de cerca del moreno era hermoso y le había provocado una extraña sensación de calidez.

- Cállate, Draco. - contestó Kirian, mucho más divertido que enojado, había disfrutado enormemente aquel viaje, y si había algo que el no esperaba era que Nyx lo escuchara. - ¿Qué sucede, pequeña? - le preguntó a la dragona, curioso por saber por que ella había descendido.

La dragona como respuesta ronroneó y miro hacia el oscurecido cielo para después mirar hacia el mar. Tanto Kirian como Draco siguieron su mirada y se encontraron con una hermoso paisaje, la luna llena se reflejaba en el mar de manera casi perfecta, las estrellas parecían brillar más que nunca y la gigantesca luna iluminaba todo a su alrededor.

- Por que no caminamos un poco por la isla. - susurró Kirian, mirando aquel paisaje con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, no queriendo romper aquel apacible silencio.

- Eso sería genial. - susurró Draco a su vez, mirando embelesado la luna y el paisaje que tenía frente a él.

Kirian bajó de un saltó y luego ayudó a bajar a Draco, el cual por poco se cae al no desviar la vista del bello paisaje que tenía en frente.

Una vez que estuvieron ambos en el piso comenzaron a caminar por la playa, la arena sobre la que caminaban parecía ser blanca gracias al brillo de la luna.

Caminaban en silencio, disfrutando de él, de la vista y del suave sonido de las olas, era, verdaderamente, un paisaje hermoso.

Luego de caminar por un rato Kirian se dejo caer en la arena, desconcertando a Draco.

- Mejor quedémonos aquí, hay un paisaje hermoso y si nos alejamos más luego tardaremos el doble en volver. - dijo el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que se amplió cuando Draco se sentó a su lado.

- ¿No estarán preocupados tus padres por haber desaparecido sin decirles nada? - preguntó Draco sentado en la arena con las piernas cruzadas, mirando a Kirian recostado apoyando su cabeza en los brazos cruzados debajo de esta.

- No, ellos estaban conscientes de que necesitaba salir y alejarme del castillo. Aunque tal vez los profesores si estén preocupados por la desaparición de un alumno. - dijo Kirian enormemente divertido, mirando al rubio a los ojos.

- No creo que se den cuenta, lo más probable es que piensen que estoy en la sala común y simplemente no he tenido ganas de ir a cenar, nada raro. - dijo Draco despreocupadamente.

- Si tu lo dices… Ummm - Kirian dudo, había algo que quería preguntarle desde que lo había conocido, el hecho de que el chico le cayera bien no significaba que el se olvidara de hacer su trabajo y aun recordaba los resultados del examen de Brian el primer día, cuando habían llegado al castillo. - Draco… si yo te preguntó algo, tu ¿me responderías con la verdad? - preguntó Kirian atrayendo hacia si la mirada del rubio que este había volteado hacia poco tiempo para ver el mar.

- Depende. - respondió Draco, bastante curioso ante la pregunta. - Si es una pregunta personal puede que no te responda.

- ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos de manera diferente? Yo te preguntaré algo y luego tu me preguntaras lo que quieras. - propuso Kirian mirando fijamente al rubio a los ojos, podía obtener la respuesta en dos minutos, adentrándose en la mente de Malfoy y sin embargo prefería que él se lo dijera.

- Esta bien. - dijo Draco luego de pensarlo por unos minutos. - Pero preguntaré yo primero. - dijo antes de que el moreno pudiera siquiera pensar en abrir la boca, de todos modos asintió, aceptando la condición que le imponía el rubio. - ¿Qué relación tienes con lo Potter? Un slytherin se enteró que tenías una extraña relación con los Potter, nada muy claro. - explicó al ver la cara de confusión que había puesto Kirian al comienzo.

- ¿Cuántas personas más saben eso? - preguntó en un tono que Draco no supo identificar, era molestia mezclada con algo que no terminaba de comprender.

- Solo Blaice, Pansy y yo, además del chico que los vio.

- Pues… - Kirian dudo, no mucho tiempo, sabiendo que si el quería que Draco le respondiera con la verdad, el mismo debía decir la verdad. - James y Lilian Potter son mis padres biológicos, cuando yo tenía tres años ellos estaban huyendo de los mortifagos en Roma y al pasar por un parque yo caí al piso y ellos no lo notaron. Los Beck me encontraron y desde entonces estoy con ellos. - dijo esbozando al final de su explicación una sonrisa de lado.

- Pero… Tu sabías que ellos eran tus padres. - dijo Draco y ante el asentimiento de Kirian prosiguió. - Entonces ¿por qué no los buscaste¿Por qué continuas con los Beck? - preguntó confundido.

- Juliet antes de tomar mi custodia legal decidió esperar un día entero para que los Potter pudieran buscarme, - le contó, decidido a contarle al adolescente la historia completa que casi ninguno en este lugar conocía. - yo había decidido que quería quedarme con los Beck, pero aun así tenía la esperanza de que mis padres aparecieran buscándome, que dejaran a Kevin de lado por unos instantes para buscarme, que al menos por diez minutos se preocuparan por mi, tiraran un simple hechizo de rastreo y me recogieran para llevarme con ellos. Si tan solo hubieran hecho eso yo habría vuelto con ellos y los habría seguido por todos los lugares a los que me llevaran para escapar de Voldemort, sin importar que a penas me dirigieran la palabra o que yo tuviera que preocuparme por alimentarme por que ellos solo se preocupaban por Kevin y por ellos mismos… - Kirian inhalo una gran cantidad de aire, le dolía hablar de ello y Draco podía notarlo perfectamente, había comenzado a sentir una furia hacía los Potter que no había sentido nunca por nadie, no comprendía como pudieron ser tan desgraciados. - Pero ellos no aparecieron y yo decidí que prefería quedarme con Juliet, Alexis y Brian que con personas que no serían capaz en un futuro de tirar un mísero hechizo para buscarme.

- Son unos desgraciados. - siseó Draco con enojo, no podía creer que aquellas personas que decían ser del bando de la luz pudieran hacerle eso a su propio hijo.

- Eso no importa, la decisión ya esta tomada y ahora es tiempo de mi pregunta. - dijo Kirian y se sentó justo frente a Draco. - Dime la verdad, la marca tienes en el brazo¿tu la querías o te obligaron? - preguntó sabiendo lo mucho que le dolería al chico aquella pregunta.

El rubio se sorprendió ante esa pregunta tan directa e instintivamente llevó su mano a su antebrazo, en donde descansaba la marca, sin saber como el chico podía saber que él tenía la marca.

- Mi padre… - susurró Draco, sincerándose por primera vez con alguien respecto a ese tema. - yo en un comienzo quería la marca, quería ser como él, pero luego, a medida que crecía, comprendí que prefería cualquier cosa antes que me pusieran la marca. De todos modos no pude evitar que me pusieran la marca. Hace un año y medio, cuando mi padre murió, deje de ir a las reuniones y actualmente, según algunos de mis compañeros que son mortifagos, soy buscado por traidor ya que según Voldemort le pasé información a Dumbledore. - dijo con una sonrisa amarga, ese era su ultimo año en Hogwarts, su ultimo año bajo la protección de Dumbledore y dentro de las poderosas barreras que protegían el castillo, a partir del final de aquel año el tendría que huir de Voldemort como en algún momento tuvieron que hacerlo los Potter, estaba convencido de que no se uniría a la orden, pero tampoco quería volver con los mortifagos para entregarse a una muerte segura, no, el se iría a algún lugar alejado y esperaría que la guerra terminara, si no estaba equivocado los Dragones Negros, en especial el chico que estaba frente a él, terminarían la guerra.

Luego de lo que había dicho Draco ambos quedaron en silencio, el rubio observando nuevamente el mar, todavía sin sacar su mano del lugar en que estaba la marca y Kirian observando fijamente los ojos plata ligeramente más opacos del chico.

- ¿Quieres que te saque la marca? - preguntó en un susurro Kirian, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada incrédula de Draco.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo? - preguntó el rubio a su vez, anhelo y esperanza se notaron en su voz.

Kirian tomó el brazo de la marca y posó su mano en donde antes había estado la de Draco. Con cuidado dejó salir parte de su magia al tiempo que susurraba un hechizo que habían creado el grupo especial de los Dragones Negros cuando buscaban una manera de conseguir librar a los mortifagos arrepentidos de la maldición de la marca.

Draco observó incrédulo como una luz verde salía de la mano de Kirian para ir a parar a su brazo, una extraña calidez envolvió todo su antebrazo justo donde estaba la marca para después desaparecer, dejándole un simple cosquilleo en donde estaba la marca.

- ¿Listo? - preguntó desconcertado.

Kirian sonrió ante la cara de decepción del rubio y arremangó la manga de la camisa que tenía puesta el rubio, dejando ver un brazo libre de cualquier marca tenebrosa.

Draco sonrió radiante al ver su brazo libre de aquel espantoso tatuaje y, sin pensar lo que hacía, se inclinó hacia donde estaba Kirian y lo abrazó. El moreno cayó hacia atrás cuando el rubio se le lanzó encima abrazándolo, aun así le devolvió el abrazo podía no ser empata como su madre pero si que sabía lo que era ser feliz y quería que el rubio aprovechara mientras pudiera por que si había algo que no duraba eso era la felicidad.

Draco se puso completamente rojo sin poder evitarlo al notar la posición en la que habían quedado, Kirian estaba recostado en la arena y él estaba recostado sobre el moreno, con sus piernas entre las del chico y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Lentamente el rubio se separó de Kirian, quedando su cara justo sobre la del moreno, el cual lo estaba mirando fijamente, como esperando a ver que hacía.

Se quedaron en esa misma posición por unos cuantos minutos hasta que Kirian se acercó con lentitud, acortando el escaso espacio que los separaba para unir sus labios con los del rubio en una simple caricia que se transformó en mucho más cuando Draco entreabrió sus labios, permitiendo el paso de la lengua del otro chico, la cual acarició sutilmente la suya antes de envolverse ambas en un duelo en el cual ninguna tenía un especial interés en ganar.

Kirian se sintió en el cielo al probar el delicioso sabor de Draco, chocolate, un sabor exquisito que le hizo desear más.

Un pequeño rugido de Nyx los devolvió a la realidad y los hizo separarse, la dragona se acercó hasta donde estaban y empujó suavemente con su cabeza la espalda de Draco.

Kirian observó a la dragona y esta se inclinó para poder rozar su muñeca con su boca. El chico comprendió inmediatamente lo que quería decir y se llevó esa misma mano hacia el colgante que tenía en el pecho, era un dije de un dragón hecho en plata pura, en esos momentos la plata estaba bastante más caliente de lo normal, lo que significaba que había un ataque y él tenía que acudir.

- Tenemos que irnos. - dijo Kirian y Draco se paró de un salto, quería quedarse allí y continuar aquel beso pero por la cara del moreno sería mejor apurarse.

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-**_-_**-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

Holas!!! siento la demora n.nU se que tarde un montón pero buenoooo… no podía con el colegio y esto U.U es muchoooo, en el colegio ya tengo un cuatro, un seis y estoy segura que desapruebo lengua T.T la secundaria es horribleee!!! y los profesores son unos desgraciados T.T (mas bien desgraciadas porque por ahora son todas mujeres XD hasta donde se…)

**¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS¡¡¡¡Y POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA!!!!**

Bye, beshosss!!! nos leemos en otro cap!!! (o en los reviews XD)


	10. Chapter 10

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

**10. Una noche de insomnio.**

- Lo siento. - le susurró Kirian al oído al rubio, el cual estuvo a punto de preguntar por que se estaba disculpando mas antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca dejó de sentir las manos de Kirian rodeando su cintura y antes de poder aferrarse con más fuerza al cuerno que tenía en frente sintió las manos del moreno haciendo fuerza contra uno de sus costados.

Draco observó entre incrédulo y espantado a Kirian mientras dejaba de sentir las escamas de la dragona bajo él, por unos instantes quedó en shock, sin poder creer que el moreno lo hubiera arrojado desde el cuello de la dragona en alguna parte de los terrenos de Hogwarts para luego irse sin mirar atrás mientras él caía sin poder hacer nada para detener la caída y un golpe contra el piso que de seguro lo mataría. El horror que sintió en ese momento mientras caía impidió que pudiera sacar la varita y aunque hubiera podido sacarla de seguro por el miedo no podría recordar ningún hechizo que salvara su vida.

Para su sorpresa, en cuanto tocó el piso luego de caer desde más de diez metros sintió como si en vez de estar chocando contra el duro suelo hubiera caído en un colchón especialmente blando.

- ¿Qué demonios? - masculló incrédulo mirando sobre que había caído para descubrir que en realidad había caído sobre el piso, pero al parecer Kirian había puesto un hechizo para que no se hiciera daño al caer.

El rubio se quedó allí acostado tratando de comprender por que Kirian había hecho algo tan arriesgado como tirarlo del cuello de Nyx desde tan alta altura y fue gracias a eso que pudo ver como los otros ocho miembros de los Dragones Negros se iban volando a gran velocidad montados en aquellas gigantescas bestias.

Estuvo cerca de una hora en la misma posición, en su mente no dejaba de pasar como si fuera una película todo lo que había sucedido ese día con Kirian… y el beso, aquel beso que lo había hecho sentirse en algún punto cercano al cielo.

- Soy libre. - susurró para si en cuanto recordó que ya no poseía la marca del señor oscuro, al tiempo que posaba su mano donde antes había estado la marca. - Soy libre. - repitió sintiendo una burbujeante sensación de felicidad en su pecho. - Merlín, soy libre. - repitió sintiendo sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

La felicidad que sentía Draco era tal que quería reír, gritar, saltar, llorar y mil cosas más, todo al mismo tiempo, era una sensación abrumadora y refrescante a la cual no estaba para nada acostumbrado.

Después de varios minutos logró calmarse lo suficiente como para notar que ya era bien entrada la noche y que lo más seguro era que sus amigos estuvieran preocupados, no que le importara demasiado, era su vida después de todo, pero también eran los únicos amigos que él tenía y lo mejor sería mantenerlos.

Sin muchas ganas el rubio comenzó a dirigirse hacia el colegio, tan eufórico que casi saltaba en vez de caminar, tan metido en su feliz mundo que no notó que no se dirigía hacia las mazmorras si no hasta que, a punto de doblar un pasillo escuchó unos gritos bastante altos. Por un momento consideró dar media vuelta y dirigirse a las mazmorras pero su curiosidad pudo más, por lo que se quedó allí escuchando en silencio, en ningún momento pasándosela por la cabeza el ir a ayudar o a detener aquella disputa, después de todo él era un Malfoy.

- ¿Co-cómo pueden decírmelo así? Hasta hace unas horas yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hermano y ahora me lo dicen así, tan sonrientes y felices… - masculló una voz que Draco reconoció demasiado bien, la voz de Kevin.

- Escucha hijo, siempre pensamos que no habíamos llegado a tiempo, que los mortifagos habían encontrado a tu hermano y lo habían matado. - trató de explicar Lily, con su voz quebrada por las lágrimas. - Siempre pensamos que… estaba muerto y… que no tenía sentido contártelo… - dijo la mujer entrecortadamente, sollozando de vez en cuando.

Draco escuchó ahora con mayor atención, tal vez escuchara algo que Kirian no sabía, aunque por otro lado cada vez se enojaba más¿Cómo podía ser que la mujer se hubiera dado por vencida tan rápido¿cómo pudo haber dado por muerto a su hijo siendo que según lo que Kirian le había dicho, si ella hubiera tirado un simple hechizo de rastreo lo hubiera encontrado?

- ¡NO HAY PERO QUE VALGA! - gritó Kevin pateando la puerta de algún aula. - Deberían habérmelo dicho. - masculló enfadado.

- Escucha, Kevin, ese no es el problema ahora. - dijo James tratando de calmar a su hijo. - Harry cree que nosotros lo abandonamos y por eso no volverá con nosotros. - le explicó mucho más paciente de lo que había sido nunca, paciencia que únicamente tenía con su segundo hijo, el cual había sacado su temperamento.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? El es mi hermano, su hijo, ahora que lo encontramos… ¿no volverá? - preguntó el chico entre extrañado y furioso.

Draco realmente estaba teniendo serios problemas en contenerse para no salir de allí, encarar a los Potter y maldecirlos hasta que les entrara en la cabeza que las estupideces que estaban diciendo eran deseos egoístas que nunca se cumplirían.

- No, como dijo tu padre, él cree que lo abandonamos, de seguro los Beck le dijeron eso para que se quedara con ellos, o nos odiara. - dijo Lily todavía con su voz quebrada, aunque se notaba que se estaba componiendo poco a poco.

- Pero… ¿ustedes no hablaron con él? - preguntó el chico extrañado, dejando su furia de lado por el momento.

- Hemos tratado de entrar en la enfermería incontables veces pero siempre hay algún miembro de los Dragones Negros custodiando la entrada y hoy cuando salió de la enfermería se fue tan rápido que no tuvimos tiempo para hablar con él. - dijo James hablando lentamente, como si le costara decir que no había podido ser capaz de hablar con su hijo estando este tan cerca.

- Yo… ¿ustedes creen que me escuchará si le digo? - preguntó Kevin y en ese momento Draco comprendió que si continuaba escuchando no podría contenerse y saltaría a interferir y meterles en la cabeza que esas eran ideas idiotas, claro que no precisamente hablando.

El rubio dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había llegado, aunque esta vez más consiente y con rumbo a las mazmorras.

Al llegar a su sala común descubrió que sus amigos se habían ido a dormir sin esperarlo, cosa que agradeció enormemente, no tenía ganas de explicar a donde se fue esa tarde… ni con quién.

Sin ganas de ir a su habitación Draco se dejó caer en uno de los sofás, sin poder dejar de pensar en la conversación que había escuchado y en como reaccionaría Kirian si se enterara, por más que pareciera raro que aquel mismo chico bastante gracioso y amable al que había acompañado aquel mismo día pudiera hacer mucho él sabía perfectamente que poseía un gran carácter, lo había notado el primer día que lo conoció cuando los "defendió" del grupito de su propio hermano, claro que en ese momento el chico no sabía que ese era su hermano, pero ahora que conocía la historia dudaba que todo fuera diferente si eso volvía a suceder.

- Rayos, esto es un gran lio¿es qué no puede ser todo más sencillo? - preguntó mientras se recostaba en el sofá, mirando el techo de piedra fijamente, como si este le pudiera dar la respuesta.

Dos horas más tarde, Draco se encontró en la misma posición, sin poder dormir, ahora preocupado por lo que estaría haciendo el moreno, había caído en cuenta, un poco tarde, que el chico lo había tirado del dragón sin detenerse por que debía ir a algún lado rápidamente, lugar que de seguro era a alguna pelea contra mortifagos en algún lugar de Inglaterra y, por más que no quisiera demostrarlo muy abiertamente, estaba bastante preocupado.

Por otro lado, el chico por el que Draco estaba preocupado, se la estaba pasando en grande. Kirian portaba una hermosa y gigantesca sonrisa mientras se encargaba de atacar a los mortifagos tanto con su espada como con su pistola.

- ¡Treinta y dos! - gritó Kirian después de conseguir desmayar a otro, por que en esa misión a pesar de que tenían via libre para matar ellos preferían dejar inconcientes.

- ¡Veinte! - gruño Brian desde no muy lejos, enfadado al notar que era uno de los que se había encargado de menos mortifagos.

- ¡Cuarenta y cuatro! - gritó Romulo entre risas al tiempo que se quitaba de encima un mortifago con una herida en la mano y otra en el estomago, cortesía de su espada.

- ¡Treinta! - gritó Pandora sonriendo mientras veía como gracias a un hechizo salido de su espada corta el mortifago caía inconsciente al piso.

- ¡Ya dejen de contar que me trauman¡Yo aun voy en diecinueve! - se quejó Alexis quien no podía usar sus ametralladoras por temor a dañar a alguno del bando de los "buenos", no de su propio grupo, si no del ministerio.

- ¡Treinta y siete! - gritó Electra entre risas, adoraba molestar a sus compañeros.

- ¡Chicos, están fuera de practica, yo voy cincuenta! - gritó Constantine algo más alejado.

- ¡Si, Constantine tiene razón¡Mañana haré que todos pasen por un entrenamiento de nueve horas! - gritó Juliet mientras se cargaba a su mortifago número cien.

- ¡Arg… Madre solo estamos jugando! - gritó Kirian sin perder su sonrisa.

- ¡Pues no deberían, estamos en un ataque! - gruño Juliet, deteniéndose unos instantes para observar como el resto de su grupo parecía danzar entre los mortifagos, causando baja tras baja sin estar cansados mientras que si se observaba a las personas que el ministerio había enviado e incluso a los miembros de la orden del fénix se podía notar que ellos ya comenzaban a cansarse, igual que los mortifagos.

- ¡Deberíamos cambiar al equipo para verano, me estoy muriendo de calor! - gritó Alyson causando las risas de todos los integrantes del grupo, quienes estaban igual de acalorados por la pelea.

No paso mucho antes de que los Dragones Negros consiguieran encargarse del resto de los cuatrocientos mortifagos que habían aparecido en un principio.

- ¡Jajajaj, Me encantó esa ultima, Kirian! - se rió Romulo después de ver como Kirian le pegaba una trompada al último mortifago y lo dejaba fuera de combate.

Kirian volteó sonriendo y se inclinó burlonamente, como si todo hubiera sido parte de un espectáculo, causando risas de casi todos los Dragones Negros.

- Ya dejen de tontear, niñitos, tenemos algo de limpieza que hacer. - dijo Juliet con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡Pero ma! - se quejó Pandora, no queriendo realizar aquella tarea que tanto odiaba. - ¿Sabes que hora es? Son cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, tu hija necesita dormir urgentemente o caerá inconciente. - avisó la chica, causando risas al resto del grupo.

- Claro mamá, por que los niñitos pequeños como Pandora tienen que ir a dormir a las diez, tu sabes, esas reglas que repiten los demás padres. - se burló Kirian mientras con su varita ataba a los mortifagos, arrancándole carcajadas tanto a Juliet como a Alexis.

- Es verdad, la niñita pequeñita debe ir a dormir. - se burló Alexis consiguiendo que su hija levantara su espada corta, apuntara hacia él y le tirara un hechizo que el hombre esquivo con facilidad. - Mira Juliet, salió con tu carácter. - dijo el hombre fingiendo lágrimas de orgullo, causándole risas ahora a todo el grupo menos a Pandora.

- Sigue así papá, sigue así y me iré en tu dragón y a ver entonces como te vuelves. - lo amenazó la adolescente, comenzando a hacer el trabajo que tanto odiaba

Todos rieron ahora al escuchar un rugido desde el cielo para luego ver como Lug, el dragón de Alexis, se alejaba volando hasta posarse sobre un edificio, aprovechando el hechizo de invisibilidad que tenía a los ojos de los humanos.

Cerca de cuarenta minutos después los Dragones Negros estaban aterrizando en los terrenos de Hogwarts, Kirian y Brian habían acordado dormir ese día ahí para no tener que ir hasta el pueblo y poder acostarse antes, cada minuto era valioso si al día siguiente tendrían entrenamiento.

Kirian al entrar al colegio le hizo una seña a su madre la cual lo observó unos instantes preocupada antes de asentir. Una vez con el permiso el chico giró en uno de los pasillos y se fue por otro lado, había sentido la presencia de alguien cerca, además quería ir a ver a Draco para pedirle perdón por arrojarlo de su dragona en movimiento.

Al girar en otro pasillo Kirian se encontró cara a cara con Kevin, el cual esbozó una ligera sonrisa al verlo.

- Mis padres me contaron toda la historia. - dijo el chico y Kirian supo lo que seguiría antes de escucharlo. - ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte con nosotros?

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

Hola mis bonitos y de seguro muy furiosos lectores n.nU ¡si¡¡¡no estoy muerta!!! parecía, se que parecía muerta, desaparecida en acción o algo así pero estoy vivita y con una sola excusa jeje que en realidad no es excusa, es algo que descubrí ayer mientras comenzaba a escribir este cap P -.-' noté que en realidad no escribía por que estaba muy nerviosa por pensar que me iba a llevar muchas materias, me despertaba gran cantidad de días a la semana a las dos de la madrugada y hacia tareas hasta las siete que me cambiaba, desayunaba e iba al colegio -.-' entre tantas cosas no me venía la inspiración ni siquiera en los recreos, recién ayer, después del oral de Economía y de que me asegurara la profesora que estaba aprobada en su materia me relaje lo suficiente y en cuanto llegué a mi casa me puse a escribir caps para tres de mis historias al mismo tiempo jejeje

**Como sé que con este pequeño cap ustedes no me perdonaran** (y si se les cruzó por la cabeza esa idea SÁQUENLA) **estoy escribiendo un pequeño extra que subiré en... menos de una hora** ;) y que espero que les guste n.n

Bye, beshos y **¡¡¡NO ME MATENN¡¡¡PERDONENMEEEE!!! T.T**

P.D.: **Gracias por seguir leyendo y por los reviews**, que no hacen más que subirme el animo mientras soy esclavizada por las continuas y torturantes tareas n.n


	11. Extra

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

**Extra. Por accidente.**

- Bien mis pequeños¡arriba! - dijo Juliet, golpeando primero la puerta de su hijo mayor, Kirian y después la que esta frente a esa que correspondía a Brian, su otro pequeñito.

- ¡Quiero dormir, ma! - gritó Brian desde su habitación, con su voz algo ahogada por la almohada.

- ¡Vengan a desayunar, enanos! - gritó Alexis desde el piso inferior y seguido al "enanos" se escucharon las risas de su otra hijita, la menor de los tres.

La puerta del cuarto de Kirian se abrió y salió el pequeño de siete años ya cambiado con sus jean negros made in Romulo y su camiseta manga larga roja, regalo de Constantine, el primo de Romulo.

- Hola mami. - dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa en su rostro, aun algo adormilado.

- Buenos días, Kirian. - saludó la mujer, despeinándole el cabello a su hijito, cabello lo suficientemente largo como para taparle los ojos. - Deberíamos cortarte un poco ese pelo. - dijo la mujer algo pensativa y el chico se llevo las dos manos a su cabeza al tiempo que retrocedía un par de pasos.

- ¡No! Mi pelo esta bien así. - aseguró el niño recordando que la ultima vez su madre había querido cortárselo ella misma y le había hecho un desastre en su pobre cabecita.

- Oh, bueno, eso no importa ahora. - dijo la mujer sonriendo al ver la reacción de su pequeño y entonces un pequeño grito se escuchó desde el piso inferior antes de que se oyera el ruido de platos cayéndose. - ¿Puedes levantar a tu hermano? Debo ir a impedir que Pan mate a tu padre. - dijo la mujer riendo antes de irse, sin esperar la respuesta afirmativa de su hijo.

Kirian esperó a que su madre bajara antes de bajar sus manos y soltar un suspiro de alivio, nunca más dejaría que esa mujer le cortara el pelo, ya le pediría ayuda a su tío Constantine, una vez lo había llevado a una tienda llamada "Peluquería" en donde le habían hecho un corte genial que había conseguido que su cabello quedara lacio y no despeinado como siempre.

- Brian, despiértate. - le dijo a su hermano mientras abría la puerta, encontrándose con el pequeño hecho una bolita bajo un desastre de sabanas y frazadas y el pequeño frunció el ceño, nunca comprendería como es que su hermano podía tener tanto frío por la noche.- Brian, hoy vamos a la reserva. - dijo Kirian mientras se acercaba a la cama de su hermano el cual estaba bien quieto, aparentemente dormido. - Brian, hoy nos van a dar nuestros dragones. - volvió a probar Kirian, tal vez conseguiría sacar a su hermano de la cama haciendo que le entrara curiosidad.

- Mentira, a ti te darán un dragón, a mi no… - se quejó Brian desde debajo de las sabanas.

- Romulo dijo que había nuevos dragones y que éramos los únicos niños, así que tal vez con suerte un dragón te elija hoy. - dijo Kirian consiguiendo que su hermanito se destapara parte de la cabeza para mirarlo.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó con sus ojitos brillando por la emoción.

- ¡Claro! - exclamó Kirian feliz. - Ahora vamos a desayunar. - dijo el chico acercándose a la puerta.

- Eh… ¿Kirian? - llamó el pequeño a su hermano, el cual volteó a verlo saliendo de debajo de las sabanas ya cambiado pero sin las zapatillas puestas. - ¿Me atas los cordones? - preguntó completamente rojo, sabía que su hermano había aprendido hacía un montón a atarse los cordones y el aun no podía con sus seis años, incluso su hermana pequeña ya sabía hacerlo.

- No hay problema. - dijo Kirian acercándose a su hermano para atarle los cordones una vez que el se puso las zapatillas.

- ¡Enanos, bajen a desayunar! - se escuchó el grito de Alexis y los dos pequeños bajaron corriendo antes de que su hermanita los dejara sin nada que desayunar.

No mucho después los cinco desaparecían de allí aferrados al traslador de Juliet, aquel dije de plata con forma de dragón que todos los Dragones Negros tenían y que te daban una vez que conseguías ser el jinete de algún dragón.

Los cinco aparecieron en la sala de una pequeña cabañita de madera que había en medio de aquella nevada montaña, ya habían ido allí varias veces con anterioridad y fue por eso que en cuanto llegaron Kirian y Brian se lanzaron hacia la puerta que llevaba al exterior.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Electra y Alyson a punto de entrar a la cabaña para desaparecerse, ya que aquel era el único lugar en el cual se permitía aquello y solo para los que tenían aquel colgante.

- ¡Tía Aly! - chilló la pequeña Pandora desde los brazos de su padre, el cual no tuvo más opción que dejarla en el piso para que fuera corriendo hacia la mujer pelirroja.

- Mi pequeña amazona. - dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras la alzaba, causando risas en la pequeña ante el apodo y es que ella era una pequeña y temperamental luchadora, o al menos eso le decía todo el mundo. - Kirian, Brian¿vienen a ver a los dragones? - preguntó Alyson consiguiendo enormes sonrisas como respuesta.

- Sip, yo aun soy pequeño ¡pero Kirian conseguirá uno enorme! - dijo el pequeño Brian, haciendo reír a Electra por la manera en que pronunció la palabra enorme, alargando las vocales para darle mayor énfasis a la palabra.

- Si, seguro que Kiri consigue uno enorme, nuestro pequeño gatito salvaje. - dijo Electra, haciendo que Kirian bufara molesto, esa mujer siempre que lo veía se burlaba del nombre que su tío Jonhatan le había elegido, según ella uno a los gatitos cuando los llamaba les decía "kiri-kiri, ven bonito, kiri-kiri-kiri" e incluso se burlaba de eso cuando lo llamaba.

- Ya, no te enojes enano, Electra solo esta jugando. - intervino Alexis al tiempo que le revolvía el cabello a su hijo.

- Si, Kiri-kiri, solo bromeo. - dijo Electra riendo.

- Como siempre tan infantil, Electra. - dijo Constantine acercándose vestido completamente de negro. - Kirian, Brian¿quieren que los lleve a ver a los dragones? - preguntó el hombre sonriéndoles suavemente a los niños los cuales asintieron ansiosos. - Juliet, Alexis, hay un problema con uno de las pequeñas crías, los cuidadores están pidiendo permiso para utilizar a sus dragones como apoyo. - les informó el hombre.

- Ahora vamos, ustedes adelántense. - dijo Juliet, sabiendo que Constantine procuraría mantener a sus hijos lejos del peligro.

Constantine guió a los chicos a través del bosque nevado, observándolos bromear y tirarse nieve entre risas, sin creer que Kirian no fuera realmente el hermano mayor de Brian, si uno los miraba ellos parecían tan similares.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a un claro en donde descansaban siete pequeños dragones, no tan pequeños en realidad, teniendo un tamaño mucho mayor al de un caballo a pesar de que eran crías.

Ninguno de los dos pequeños retrocedió al verlos como hubieran hecho niños de su edad, si no que sucedió todo lo contrario, ambos se acercaron lentos pero seguros hacia donde estaban los dragones.

Kirian observó a los dragones con precaución, tratando de no acercarse demasiado a ellos por si sus madres se encontraban cerca. Las madres de las crías eran criaturas extremadamente sobreprotectoras que no dudaban en carbonizar a cuanto humano o criatura se acercara a sus hijos.

Brian en cambio se acercó a las crías casi corriendo sin que Constantine hiciera nada para evitarlo, a veces lo mejor era que los niños aprendiera quemándose, claro que no por ello dejaría que los asaran vivos, solo dejaría que se asustaran un poco.

El pequeño de ojos azules corrió entre las crías, observando a los dragones como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo con los pacíficos de sus padres, con los cuales sabía que no le pasaría nada, confiándose por el simple hecho de que estos dragones parecían mas pequeños.

Uno de los dragones, que estaba cerca de la punta y que no despegaba los ojos del pequeño, alzó su cola un par de metros y esperó pacientemente, observando de vez en cuando al humano adulto que los vigilaba desde lejos. Esperó hasta que el pequeño estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y balanceó su cola un poco antes de dirigirla con velocidad hacia el pequeño.

Kirian, que había estado observando a los dragones había notado lo que ese último había tratado de hacer y se había acercado corriendo en su dirección, logrando posicionarse frente a su pequeño hermano e invocar un pequeño escudo dy hielo que aun no dominaba muy bien justo antes de ser golpeado por la cola del dragón.

Constantine se distrajo solo unos instantes y al volver a observar a su alrededor vio al pequeño Kirian corriendo hacia uno de los dragones que tenía la cola alzada, comprendió algo tarde lo que sucedía y corrió en aquella dirección justo cuando el dragón bajó su cola y les pegó a los dos pequeños. Se sorprendió enormemente al ver una lluvia de cristales en aquella dirección y luego se sorprendió aun más al ver que ninguno de los dos pequeños estaba allí.

Poco antes de que Constantine llegara allí los dos pequeños habían salido volando hacia atrás, pasando entre los árboles a gran velocidad gracias al impacto de la cola del dragón contra el escudo de Kirian.

- ¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! - Brian gritaba aferrado a su hermano mientras caían desde aquella gran altura hasta enterrarse en el metro de nieve que había en aquel claro del bosque que no era utilizado por los cuidadores.

- Br-brian… ya estamos en el suelo, suéltame… - pidió Kirian quien había caído debajo, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en su espalda al chocar contra la nieve pero aun así sin soltar a su hermano.

- ¡Kirian! - chilló el menor, soltando a su hermano para arrodillarse a su lado, enormemente preocupado. - ¿Estas bien? - preguntó el niño mientras veía como Kirian hacía intentos por incorporarse sin conseguir absolutamente nada.

- Me duele mucho la espalda pero en unos minutos estaré bien. - dijo el pequeño de ojos verdes, con una pequeña sonrisa para no preocupar a su hermano.

- E- espera aquí¡buscaré a mamá! - decidió el pequeño y se puso de pie de un salto para irse corriendo por el bosque en busca de su madre, sin hacerle caso a los gritos de su hermano mayor.

- ¡Brian, vuelve! - gritó Kirian tratando de levantarse con todas sus fuerzas mas cada vez que apoyaba en el piso el brazo izquierdo este le dolía horrores y volvía a caer al piso. Ese dolor le hizo recordar al pequeño cuando se había quebrado la pierna por caerse de las escaleras y como Constantine lo había curado con un simple hechizo.

El pequeño trató de recordar las pocas clases que había tenido después de eso con Constantine sin embargo no lograba recordar el hechizo para los huesos rotos, de modo que se resignó a esperar allí hasta que su hermano volviera, si es que volvía, o hasta que Constantine lo encontrara, cosa que esperaba pasara en poco tiempo.

No mucho después escuchó el común batir de las alas de los dragones y poco después vio a una pequeña cría de dragón descendiendo hasta posarse a su lado en la nieve.

- Hola. - saludó Kirian sin miedo, si la cría se había acercado por voluntad propia no corría riesgos de que le pegara como había hecho el otro dragón y ya que normalmente sabían que no debían comer humanos tampoco corría riesgos de ser comido.

La cría de dragón observó al pequeño niño tirado en el piso y algo la impulsó a inclinarse y restregar su cabeza contra su pecho, como si quisiera darle ánimos.

- Gracias, pequeña. - dijo Kirian, averiguando que era una dragona gracias a la forma de los pequeños cuernos de su cabeza que estaban ligeramente inclinados hacia arriba mientras que los de los dragones estaban inclinados hacia abajo.

La cría se restregó un poco más contra el chico, sobre todo cuando este levantó una mano y acarició un poco sus escamas.

El pequeño sonrió y en ese instante se le ocurrió una forma de volver con Constantine para que le arreglara el brazo.

- Pequeña¿me ayudarías a ir con mi tío? - preguntó el chico y la dragona soltó un gruñido bajito similar a un ronroneo. - Tomaré eso como un sí. - dijo el pequeño por lo bajo y se aferró con su brazo a uno de los cuernos de la dragona. - Levanta la cabeza lentamente, por favor. - pidió Kirian, aferrándose con fuerza.

La dragona hizo lo que el niño le pedía y en poco tiempo este ya estaba de pie, con su otro brazo doliendo horrores por haber sido movido pero aun así de pie.

- Bien, gracias pequeña. - dijo el chico acariciando un poco más a la dragona antes de comenzar a dirigirse hacia los árboles, hacia donde creía que estaba el otro claro, con algo de dificultad por lo mucho que le dolía su espalda.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando la dragona ya se había interpuesto en su camino.

- ¿Qué sucede, pequeña? - preguntó el chico y la dragona como respuesta se inclino, estirando su pata para que el niño pudiera subirse a ella. - ¿Estas segura? - preguntó el niño y la dragona asintió. - Bueno, pero tendrás que ayudarme que no puedo hacer mucho con mi brazo izquierdo. - dijo el pequeño y se subió como podía a la pata de la dragona la cual la levantó ayudando al chico de esa manera a treparse sobre su cuello. - Gracias, linda. - le dijo Kirian acariciando el cuello de la dragona. - ¿Puedes buscar a mi tío Constantine ahora? - le preguntó y la dragona, después de asentir lentamente con la cabeza para no lastimar por error al pequeño, comenzó a pasar por entre los árboles del bosque en busca del claro donde estaban el resto de las crías.

Mientras que Kirian se encontraba allí, tan tranquilo sobre la dragona que lo ayudaba a regresar a donde estaba su tío, su pequeño hermano, Brian, estaba perdido en alguna parte del bosque, con miedo de que anocheciera pronto y no lo encontraran hasta el día siguiente.

- Di-diablos. - masculló cuando se tropezó con una rama cubierta de nieve y se cayó al piso. Tenía sus ojitos azules llenos de lágrimas, sus labios formaban un pequeño mohín de disgusto y sus mejillas se encontraban llenas de nieve.

Brian se puso de pie sacudiendo un poco su ropa para que no se quedara la nieve pegada a ella y no se mojara y comenzó a caminar de nuevo con rumbo desconocido.

Llevaba varios minutos caminando cuando escuchó un rugido y poco después varias sonoras pisadas que de seguro le correspondían a un dragón. El pequeño estuvo tentado a ir a mirar mas su reciente experiencia de salir volando gracias a la cola de un dragón lo hizo cambiar de idea y se escondió detrás de un árbol.

Durante un largo rato el niño no escuchó absolutamente nada hasta que, poco después se escucharon dos gritos antes de escuchar un ruido seco.

Al pequeño aquellas voces le parecieron muy conocidas y, ante la idea de que alguien que el conocía le estuviera pasando lo mismo que le sucedió a él hacía poco, fue directo hacia donde había escuchado los gritos, encontrándose con una cría de dragón cerca de los cuerpos inconscientes de Romulo y Constantine.

Brian al ver a sus tíos en aquella situación corrió hacia donde estaban y se interpuso entre el dragón y los cuerpos inconscientes.

- ¡Alto! - gritó el niño y el dragón soltó un bufido muy similar al que soltaría una persona hastiada. - ¡Detente! - gritó esta vez al ver al dragón avanzar un poco más. El pequeño en ese momento no supo que hacer, por unos instantes pensó que el dragón lo iba a comer o algo similar y entonces recordó que sus padres tenían nombres para sus dragones y que cuando ellos los llamaban por el nombre los dragones los obedecían. Quizás ese dragón también tuviera un nombre y el podría utilizarlo para darle una orden pero… ¿Qué nombre sería?

El dragón se acercó un paso más hacia el niño, con ganas de quemar tan solo un poquito a aquellos humanos que habían intentado detenerlo.

Brian pensaba apresuradamente un nombre para el dragón, había recordado de pronto que todos los nombres de los dragones eran nombres de antiguos dioses de mitologías pero él no recordaba ninguno ahora mismo que pudiera ayudarlo.

El pequeño observó al dragón dar otro paso e instintivamente retrocedió un par de pasos, ligeramente atemorizado.

- Ehh… ¡Alto! - gritó y recordó un nombre que vio hacía poco en la TV, tal vez ese funcionara… - ¡Detente, Derek! - gritó y el dragón se quedó quieto unos instantes, el pequeño rogó por que ese nombre sirviera y se decepciono cuando el dragón siguió avanzando.

Cerró los ojos y casi esperó que el animal tirara fuego sobre ellos y entonces, cuando ya esperaba lo peor de lo peor, sintió una cálida respiración en su rostro. Entreabrió los ojos con algo de miedo encontrándose con la fuerte mandíbula rodeada de cuernos del dragón a menos de dos centímetros de su rostro.

Brian se sorprendió enormemente al notar que el dragón no parecía querer hacerle nada y, tentativamente pero sin miedo alzó una mano y acarició la cabeza del dragón, el cual resopló echándole humo en la cara al niño.

- Cof, cof, estúpido cof, dragón, cof, cof… - dijo el niño mientras tosía, consiguiendo que el dragón hiciera un extraño ruido que podría haber pasado perfectamente como una risa. - Tonto cof, cof, Derek. - dijo el niño y el dragón repitió aquel sonido que comenzaba a molestar al niño.

El pequeño se inclinó aun tosiendo, tomó algo de nieve con sus manos, hizo una pequeña pelotita y se la arrojó al dragón.

- ¡Ja! - exclamó triunfante al darle en la nariz. - Eso te pasa por molestarm… - no alcanzó a terminar de hablar que ya había sido sepultado por una cantidad extraordinaria de nieve la cual le había lanzado el dragón con su cola. - Grr¡ya veras! - gruño el niño saliendo de debajo de la montaña de nieve para tirarle una bola un poco más grande antes de correr a refugiarse detrás de un árbol.

El dragón sacudió su cabeza molesto cuando la nieve le dio arriba de su ojo y, levantando un poco de nieve sobre la punta de su cola se acercó hacia donde el niño se había escondido.

Antes de que la cría pudiera tirarle la nieve el pequeño salió de detrás del árbol y solo tuvo tiempo de arrojarle su pequeña bolita de nieve antes de ser bañado por segunda vez por aquella cantidad enorme de nieve que el dragón le había tirado, ya que por más que al dragón le pareciera poco para el era una bola tan grande cómo la mitad de él.

El niño y el dragón estuvieron "jugando" durante un largo rato a tirarse nieve, hasta que el niño terminó empapado.

Aun no habían dejado de "jugar" cuando Romulo despertó, algo desorientado por el golpe que se había dado contra el árbol.

- Uhmmm.. Constantine… - gruño mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba su primo inconsciente. - Constantine. - gruñó sacudiéndolo hasta que el hombre despertó. - ¿Tienes algo quebrado? - le preguntó sin muchas ganas, consiguiendo que su primo negara con la cabeza mientras se sentaba sobre la nieve.

- ¿Dónde está el dragón? Hay que encontrarlo rápido, no te olvides que Kirian y Brian están en alguna parte de este… - las risas infantiles que se escucharon cortaron a Constantine y tanto él como Romulo voltearon para ver al dragón levantar su cola contra un Brian muerto de risa en el piso. Por unos instantes pensaron lo peor hasta que vieron como el dragón dejaba caer desde su cola una gran cantidad de nieve sobre el niño, el cual a duras penas logró escapar.

- Jajaja¡te dije que no me darías! - exclamó el pequeño antes de lanzarle una pequeña bolita de nieve que le dio al dragón en plena mandíbula.

- Esto… pequeña ¿estas segura que es por aquí? - escucharon la voz de Kirian llegando desde no muy lejos y voltearon a ver hacia donde venía la voz, encontrándose con el pequeño subido sobre una dragona la cual asentía con su cabeza mientras avanzaba.

Romulo rió sin poder evitarlo.

- Solo estos dos demonios pueden encontrar así a sus dragones¿no lo crees, Constantine? - le preguntó Romulo a su primo entre risas

- Tu dices eso solo por que no estuviste cuando Juliet y Alexis consiguieron sus dragones. - bufó Constantine, recordando que en ese momento los dragones que ahora tenían esos dos habían causado una avalancha que casi enterraba el bosque bajo nieve.

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

n.n Espero que les haya gustado, no lo releí para no traumarme jejeje n.nU XD Espero que este bonito P

Se agradecen reviews, aunque sean solo para maldecirme hasta el día final por tardar TRES MESES Y MEDIO en actualizar -.-' rayos, suena mal incluso para mi T.T sorry por eso

Bye, beshosss!! nos leemos!!!


	12. Chapter 11

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

**11. Evasión.**

Kirian se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso veloz, buscando alejarse del chico que anteriormente había sido su hermano.

- ¡Harry! - exclamó Kevin y corrió siguiendo al moreno, alcanzándolo con rapidez. - ¡Espera! - dijo al tiempo que agarraba su brazo, haciendo que Kirian se detuviera bruscamente, girando de golpe para enfrentarse con aquel molesto adolescente.

- ¿Qué quieres? - le espetó Kirian de mal humor, esa misma mañana había salido de la enfermería y ahora lo único que tenía ganas de hacer era irse a su cuarto y dormir unas cuantas horas, después de todo ese había sido un largo día.

- Que me expliques por que no quieres quedarte con nosotros, mamá y papá me contaron hoy que tú te perdiste en Roma cuando ellos estaban escapando de unos mortifagos y que no pudieron encontrarte… y ahora apareces, un montón de años después y no quieres saber nada de nosotros, no lo comprendo. - dijo Kevin con el ceño fruncido.

- … - Kirian se quedó en silencio, incrédulo ante lo que había escuchado, ante la versión de los hechos que les habían dado los Potter a Kevin. - Suéltame. - dijo en un gélido susurró que, combinado con lo helada que se volvió su piel, le dio escalofríos a Kevin.

Kirian se soltó de golpe del agarre ya no tan fuerte de Kevin y se desvaneció de allí ante la sorprendida mirada de su hermano, utilizando un hechizo para volverse invisible y echándose después uno para no hacer ruido mientras se alejaba de allí casi corriendo.

Corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron, lo cual era bastante considerando su estado físico, así que para cuando dejó de correr no se sorprendió en absoluto al notar que se encontraba bien lejos de Hogwarts e incluso de Hosmeade.

Una vez lejos de todo humano hizo algo que no hacía desde hacía mucho y que normalmente lo relajaba, dejó que parte del poder que mantenía escondido todo el tiempo se manifestara a su alrededor, haciendo que se formara una gran trozo desigual de frío hielo.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover sus manos en el aire, a penas rozando el trozo de helado hielo, dibujando en el aire formas que sólo él podía ver.

El hielo perdió su forma a penas el muchacho comenzó a hacer esos extraños movimientos con sus manos, pequeños trocitos comenzaron a caer al piso y antes de que alguien pudiera advertirlo, en donde antes lo único que se veía era un trozo desigual de hielo, paso a haber una hermosa figura de hielo, de apariencia tallada a mano, que mostraba una imagen casi realista de Nyx.

Una vez que el hielo ya parecía realmente una Nyx en miniatura, Kirian bajó sus manos de golpe y la figurilla se estrelló contra el piso tan fuerte que se deshizo en innumerables pedazos.

Suspiró sintiéndose más relajado que minutos antes, no tanto, pero al menos ya no se sentía con ganas de apuñalar a los Potter con infinitas finas y heladas cuchillas de duro hielo.

Kirian se tomó unos cuantos segundos más antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo, y contrario a lo que pensó hacer la primera vez que descubrió en donde estaba, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al pueblo, dirigiéndose a un pequeño bosquecillo nevado cercano en donde se perdió entre los árboles, recostándose contra en el primer tronco tirado que se le cruzó, disponiéndose a pasar la noche entre la nieve que era tan fría como su piel en esos momentos, sintiéndose confortado entre ella, sintiéndose mucho más seguro entre la helada nieve de lo que se sentiría jamás con los Potter, por mucho que estos se lo exigieran

Se durmió no mucho después, recostado contra aquel árbol, sin sentir realmente el frío que cualquier mago, muggle y demás seres sí sentirían de están en su situación.

El apenas notable brillo del sol despertó a Kirian, quien había dormido tan bien durante la noche que esa mañana se levantó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, casi olvidando la pequeña disputa que tuvo con su hermano en la noche.

Bostezó sonoramente y se giró sobre lo que él sentía como un cómodo colchón, a pesar del hecho de que la nueve se encontrara ligeramente congelada, descubrió a su dragona descansando a unos pocos metros de él y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Nyx. - llamó a su dragona todavía desde su posición, negándose a levantarse de aquel cómodo lugar.

La dragona levantó su cabeza ligeramente y abrió sus ojos, observando a Kirian desde su posición. El muchacho sonrió aun más al ver que su dragona se encontraba ese día tan perezosa como él.

- ¿No tienes ganas de volver? - le preguntó a la dragona con cierta nostalgia, recordando como en ocasiones se quedaban varios días perdidos en los tranquilos bosques, viviendo a la intemperie y entrenándose en soledad, sin la molesta mirada de los profesores de la academia a la que había asistido Kirian con su dragona, para que ambos aprendieran a trabajar más coordinados y a luchar.

La dragona gruñó por lo bajo al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza varias veces, sólo para resoplar después, echando algo de humo.

- Yo también quiero ir a casa, los magos ingleses son insoportables y… - Kirian no pudo seguir ya que se vio interrumpido por un bufido de su dragona, la cual lo miraba fijamente, de tal forma que consiguió que se sonrojara. - De acuerdo, tal vez no todos los magos ingleses sean insoportables. - aceptó algo avergonzado ante su dragona, ella era una de las pocas criaturas en ese mundo que de verdad podían leerlo, para el moreno era una gran amiga y hablar con ella de ese tema él lo consideraba casi como hablar con una adolescente de su misma edad de los chicos que le gustaban, algo que definitivamente lograba avergonzarlo como pocas cosas. - Pero sólo es un mago ingles al que soporto, así que no cuenta como tal. - le dijo, sacándole la lengua en una actitud infantil que de vez en cuando lograba pegársele de Electra.

Nyx emitió un sonido que bien podría haber pasado por una risa al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Kirian, dejándose caer a su lado después, restregando lentamente su cabeza contra el pecho del adolescente.

- No, pequeña, todavía no lo quiero más que a ti. - le sonrió el moreno a su dragona, una sonrisa que poco después se tornó ligeramente forzada. - Todavía no, y espero que eso quede así, no quiero enamorarme de ningún estúpido mago ingles, son insoportables, demasiado arrogantes.- dijo el adolescente y la dragona levantó su cabeza de golpe ante sus palabras. - Eso también lo sé, pequeña, sé que mi repulsión hacia ellos no tiene demasiado sentido en realidad, sólo por una mala experiencia no se puede meter a todos en el mismo paquete, pero realmente no los soporto. - dijo Kirian, sonriéndole tristemente a su dragona, la cual pocos segundos antes había apoyado su cabeza nuevamente en su pecho.

Se quedaron en esa misma posición unas cuantas horas, descansando de todos sus actuales problemas un rato, hasta que se hizo el medio día y Kirian ya no pudo retrasar más el ir a Hogwarts, así que se levantó y junto con su dragona comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, que no era otro que el bosque prohibido.

Lograron llegar a Hogwarts una hora después, la dragona apenas llegaron a los terrenos se fue directa hacia donde estaban todos los demás dragones, a descansar un rato, y el moreno, sin darle importancia a su ropa mojada, se adentró en el colegio y fue directo hacia el gran comedor, ya que por la hora todos debían estar almorzando.

- Estúpidos magos ingleses y su maldita manía de comer a horario. - mascullaba el chico mientras caminaba hacia el gran comedor, cuando estaba en su casa el llegaba a cualquier hora y se preparaba la comida en cuanto llegaba a su casa, como todos en su casa estaban trabajando o entrenando gran parte del tiempo las únicas comidas que compartían era el desayuno, a las seis de la madrugada, y la cena que normalmente era alrededor de las once de la noche aunque a veces podía ser a la una o dos de la madrugada, dependiendo de que tan atareado hubiera estado el día. - Malditos pasillos todos iguales. - masculló mientras pasaba pasillo tras pasillo, toda la tranquilidad que consiguió en el bosque se evaporaba rápidamente gracias a recordad que los Potter estarían en el gran comedor junto con sus padres.

Finalmente, para desgracia del moreno, llegó al gran comedor y lamentablemente tuvo que ingresar a él, siendo observado por todos los alumnos que allí se encontraban, quienes comenzaron a cuchichear en cuanto notaron su ropa empapada y la poca nieve que aun le quedaba sobre la cabeza, ya que había nevado durante la noche y el chico no se había dado cuenta todavía.

En silencio y evitando ver a los Potter para no descontrolarse, caminó hasta el asiento vacío que estaba al lado de Juliet, la única que siempre sería su madre, y se sentó en él con un veloz y elegante movimiento.

- Kirian, estás todo mojado. - se quejó Brian, sentado al otro lado de Kirian, antes de echarle un hechizo que dejó la ropa del moreno seca antes de que él pudiera decirle algo.

- ¿Pasaste la noche fuera? - preguntó Juliet una vez que los cuchicheos fueron tan altos que ya no podían ser escuchados por nadie más que los que se encontraban en la mesa de los profesores.

- Sí, necesitaba calmarme un poco así que pasé la noche en el bosque. - dijo Kirian comenzando a comer con desgana, alcanzando a escuchar un pequeño gritito horrorizado antes de que Lily Potter volteara a verlo bruscamente.

- ¿¡Cómo que pasaste la noche afuera¡Con el frío que hace! - exclamó la mujer asustada, pensando que quizá su hijo podría llegar a tener una hipotermia o algo así.

- Sra. Potter, estoy en perfecto estado, gracias por preocuparse. - masculló el chico con bastante sarcasmo, por lo bajo, tan bajo que Lily casi no llegó a oírlo.

- ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien¿No deberías ir a la enfermería? - preguntó la mujer, quien se veía con claras intenciones de arrastrarlo hasta la enfermería si era necesario.

- ¿Qué clase de padres dejan que su hijo se quede fuera durante una noche de invierno¡Para colmo con nevada! - dijo James en un susurró para si, aunque evidentemente lo dijo en voz alta para que los Beck lo escucharan.

Kirian se paró de golpe, sin haber alcanzado a ingerir más que un par de bocados de alimento.

- Deténgase, Sr. Potter, o yo lo detendré. - le espetó Kirian a su padre biológico, con un tono helado que le mandó escalofríos a varios profesores. - Mamá, - tanto Lily como Juliet voltearon a escuchar aquel llamado. - me voy a entrenar, vuelvo en unos días. - dijo Kirian, después de fulminar a Lily con la mirada, dándole a entender que el llamado no era para ella.

- Espera, Kirian. - dijo Constantine con tranquilidad desde su lugar en la mesa. - No puedes evadir el problema para siempre y en caso de que quieras hacerlo deja que mi primo te acompañe, no vaya a ser que termines con hipotermia. - comentó con un tono sarcástico que le sacó una risita a Brian, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado.

Kirian le sonrió ligeramente a su compañero por tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor, decidió que lo mejor sería calmarse un poco, terminar de comer y después marcharse a su entrenamiento junto con Rómulo.

Se dejó caer en la silla y se tomó un largo tiempo para serenarse antes de comenzar a comer de nuevo.

No había alcanzado a comer ni medio plato cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de nuevo y entró una persona que se dirigió directo hacia la mesa gryffindor, una persona que para disgusto de Kirian no le sacó los ojos de encima en ningún momento.

- Kirian. - susurró su hermano antes de tocarle ligeramente la mano, enviándole un mensaje sin palabras, algo que había alcanzado a leer en la mente de Kevin cuando este lo miró a los ojos unos instantes, le contó con lujo de detalles como planeaba emboscarlo el chico después de comer, para que 'charlaran' como hermanos que eran y aclararan todo lo que no habían podido aclarar el día anterior.

- Genial, como no tenía suficiente con los padres ahora viene el hijo. - masculló Kirian, cortando la carne con fuerza, desquitándose con ella, dejándola hecha trizas en su plato, el cual después miró con desgana, sin sentir hambre realmente.

- Kirian¿nos vamos? - preguntó Rómulo al acabar su comida, pocos minutos después.

- Sí, cuando más rápido mejor. - dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Constantine, quien sonrió ante lo que dijo.

- Llévense a los dragones, nunca saben cuando podrían necesitarlos. - dijo Constantine sin dejar de comer, con una elegancia innata propia de todos los integrantes de su prestigiosa familia, una forma de comer casi idéntica a la que el propio Rómulo poseía.

- No es como si pudiéramos dejarlos atrás. - murmuró Kirian al tiempo que se ponía de pie, ligeramente divertido al recordar como su dragona lo había encontrado durante la noche y se había quedado con él.

- Vamos de una vez, necesitamos pasar antes por la sala a buscar nuestras armas. - dijo Rómulo al ver el aspecto desganado del chico, buscando en su mente alguna manera rápida de alegrarlo.

Mientras Rómulo y Kirian se dirigían hacia la puerta del gran comedor, el adolescente no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada hacia un lugar en la mesa de los slytherins que había estado evitando observar por el simple hecho de ver algo que no le gustara, como el ver unos ojos grises enojados, cosa que evidentemente fue lo que vio.

Draco lo miraba enfurecido, en parte por haberlo tirado del dragón, en parte por que no fue a hablarle en toda la noche ni en la mañana.

Y Kirian al ver esa mirada enfadada simplemente desvió la mirada y salió de aquel lugar tras su amigo, pensando que quizás podría olvidarse al menos del rubio mientras estuviera entrenando.

Después de todo, a veces era mejor evadir los problemas que enfrentarlos cara a cara.

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

Bueeeeenoooo, ya sé que no es lo que esperaban (y que tardé mucho más en hacerlo de lo normal), pero es que últimamente no tengo lo que se dice mucha inspiración y era o este cap o nada, además en lo personal me gustó bastante mostrar a Kirian/Harry de esta manera, lo mostré más como un adolescente, tratando de evadir problemas que no quiere ni puede evitar n.nU

**No me maten por tardar tanto, recuerden que me quieren n.nU y que es año nuevo, estamos de fiestas, no pueden matarme así como así... ¿o sí? u.ú**

Como sea, espero que tanto a Kaye como a Taly (las dos personas que me insistieron muuuuucho por el cap por msn) estén conformes con el cap XD después de todo este cap va por ellas ;) mis bonitas amigas, como regalo de navidad atrasado XD ya les subiré otro de Cambio de Dimensiones como regalito para Reyes ;)

Bye, beshossss mis lectores, y pliiiis no me mateeeennn!!!! que soy muy joven para morirrrrr!!! T.T

P.D.: **¡¡¡¡¡FELICES FIESTASSSS!!!!! LES DESEO LO MEJOR PARA ESTE NUEVO AÑO!!! n.n Disfruten, que la vida es corta ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-**_-_**-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

**12. Tiempo de 'descanso'.**

Kirian volvió a acomodarse la tira de la mochila que se anudaba alrededor de su cintura, pensando repetidas veces por qué tenían que llevar aquellas incomodas mochilas, o mejor dicho, por que él era el que llevaba la que tenía la correa, eran mucho mejores las mochilas simples como las que llevaba Rómulo.

Después de acomodar la molesta tira para que no le apretara en exceso el estomago levantó la vista y observó a Rómulo caminar con paso firme delante de él, antes de salir había cambiado nuevamente de imagen, teniendo ahora la apariencia de un hombre de unos veintitantos, de piel pálida, unos hermosos ojos turquesa que acompañaba su cabello ahora castaño claro y sus rasgos similares a los de Constantine, denotando parte de su parentesco, aunque el hombre le había dejado claro que aquella no era su verdadera apariencia después de que él preguntara insistentemente durante la primera parte del recorrido, aun así le había dicho que era una imagen bastante cercana a como se veía en realidad y eso no había hecho más que aumentar su curiosidad para su completo disgusto.

Observó alrededor con una pequeña sonrisa, disfrutando del paisaje nevado de bosque en el que se habían aparecido para entrenarse, un bosque bien lejano a Hogwarts ya que según Rómulo, él no podría concentrarse a no ser que se alejaran de aquel molesto colegio, cosa que Kirian agradecía enormemente.

- Rómulo. - lo llamó al divisar a lo lejos un lugar con espacio suficiente para colocar la carpa/tienda.

- ¿Ahora que quieres, Kirian? - preguntó Rómulo cansado, creyendo que volvería a insistir con que le mostrara su verdadera apariencia.

- Acabo de encontrar un lugar para colocar la carpa… pero si no te interesa… - dijo Kirian, fingiendo un tono desinteresado al tiempo que continuaba avanzado.

Rómulo se detuvo en seco y volteó para ver al chico con el ceño fruncido. Kirian no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente por como se veía el hombre con aquella molesta mueca impresa en su rostro que hacía que se viera bastante divertido al sumarle a aquel rostro la abultada campera negra con una cantidad excesiva de bolsillos con la que se había vestido.

- ¿Qué quieres¿Qué pida perdón de rodillas o algo así por negarme a mostrarte mi verdadero aspecto? - preguntó Rómulo con algo de sarcasmo, ya que si bien eso no era habitual en él, el tema de su verdadera apariencia era algo que lo cansaba rápidamente.

- Nop, sólo que cambies esa cara, ya tengo suficientes personas enfadadas conmigo como para que tú también te agregues a la lista. - le dijo el adolescente con un tono suave y tranquilo, como si hablara de algo sin demasiada importancia.

Inmediatamente después de que el muchacho terminara de hablar, Rómulo se sintió como una basura por empeorarle la vida al chico con lo mal que esta ya se encontraba.

- De acuerdo, pero deja de insistir acerca de mi aspecto. - le dijo Rómulo antes de relajarse un poco, dejando ir su mal humor como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Kirian le sonrió como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y le señaló un punto a su derecha en donde había espacio suficiente entre los árboles para colocar la carpa, prender una fogata y moverse con libertad suficiente sin quemarse.

Después de darle un vistazo al lugar que el adolescente había señalado, Rómulo lo aprobó y se dispusieron a armar todo. Entre los dos colocaron todo en menos de una hora para después dedicarse a buscar algo que comer.

- ¿Cómo te fue con el ingles rubio? - le preguntó Rómulo a su compañero mientras caminaban buscando algo para comer.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estuve con el ingles rubio? - le preguntó Kirian con una sonrisa de lado, ligeramente provocativa.

- El otro día demoraste en llegar al ataque más que de costumbre y a la mañana te vi ir a ver a Nyx junto con el rubio y conociéndote como te conozco no dejarías pasar una oportunidad así.

- Conociéndome como me conoces… ¿Estás queriendo decir que soy alguna especie de pervertido o algo así? - le preguntó a modo de broma Kirian, fulminándolo fingidamente con la mirada

- ¿¡Pero como puedes decir algo así!? - preguntó Rómulo con un falso tono horrorizado que iba a juego con la mueca indignada que puso en su rostro.

Tanto Kirian como Rómulo no pudieron evitar reír ante las caras que habían puesto.

- Sólo lo besé. - dijo Kirian en cuanto se calmaron un poco, consiguiendo que su compañero lo mirara sorprendido.

- ¿De verdad sólo sucedió eso? - preguntó Rómulo incrédulo.

- ¡Claro que sí! - exclamó Kirian para después reír ligeramente. - Y ni siquiera lo había planeado, en realidad no planeaba hacerle nada, sólo sucedió. - dijo antes de encogerse de hombros, sin darle demasiada importancia.

- Te gusta el rubio ingles. - dijo Rómulo con simplicidad, como si no acabara de descubrirlo.

- Tal vez un poco, todavía no es nada grave, aun puedo evitarlo. - dijo Kirian como si estuviera hablando del clima en vez de estar hablando de sus sentimientos.

- Creo que estás un poco equivocado, pero no voy a sacarte de tu error todavía, será divertido ver como te esfuerzas por ignorarlo. - dijo Rómulo sonriendo ligeramente.

- Sádico. - murmuró Kirian justo antes de observar a su futura comida pasar corriendo frente a ellos.

Tanto Kirian como Rómulo reaccionaron instantáneamente y se encargaron de detener al animalito cada uno a su manera, Kirian enviándole una fina pero peligrosamente filosa estaca de hielo y Rómulo arrojándole una daga que había tomado especialmente para la ocasión.

- Uhmmm… es algo pequeño. - dijo Rómulo acercándose al cuerpo del animalito.

- Sip, definitivamente no comeremos los dos con eso. - dijo Kirian con diversión al ver el pequeño tamaño del animal que habían cazado. - Ve a prepararlo, yo continua buscando. - dijo después de unos instantes de pensar en una solución.

Rómulo agachó y retiró su daga primero, depositándola al lado del animal para después tomar la estaca congelada con ambas manos y tirar de ella, tratando de sacarla pero no consiguió moverla ni un ápice.

- Mejor deja que la saque yo. - dijo Kirian y segundos después el hielo se había derretido en las manos de Rómulo.

- La próxima vez no lo claves al piso. - masculló Rómulo al tiempo que se secaba sus congeladas manos con el pantalón.

- Lo intentaré. - dijo Kirian antes de irse sin hacer ruido, buscando su comida.

No mucho después los dos se estaban juntado frente a la fogata que había prendido Rómulo, Kirian algo más alejado del calor, comiendo lo que habían conseguido cazar.

- ¿Después de comer comenzamos a entrenar? - preguntó Kirian después de unos instantes de silencio.

- Supongo… - musitó Rómulo poco después.

- ¿Supones? - preguntó Kirian enarcando una ceja.

- Caminamos gran parte de la mañana y tarde, podríamos tomarnos un descanso, además tú lo necesitas, hace días que no descansas bien. - dijo Rómulo, aferrándose a la excusa más creíble que tenía.

- ¿Vinimos al bosque a entrenar o de vacaciones? - preguntó Kirian con algo de sarcasmo.

- A entrenar, pero comenzaremos mañana. - dijo Rómulo medio sonriendo justo cuando terminaba todo lo que se había conseguido para comer, antes de dejarse caer sobre el tronco caído en el que estaba apoyando su espalda. - Ouch¿por qué los troncos son tan duros? - preguntó acomodándose un poco para que no se le clavaran tanto las pequeñas ramas cortadas.

- Porque son troncos. - dijo Kirian con un tono irónico, remarcándole la obviedad que había dicho.

- Sigue así y cuando crezcas te parecerás a mi primo. - le advirtió el mayor, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, fijando sus ojos en el techo de hojas que había sobre ellos.

Kirian fingió no haber escuchado aquel comentario, evitando meter a Constantine en la conversación, en esos momentos no tenía ganas de volver a escuchar por que se habían peleado Rómulo y su primo la última vez, esos dos se vivían peleando ya que la personalidad de Rómulo parecía ser la única que exasperaba al serio hombre y lograba sacar lo peor de él.

- Kiri… - lo llamó Rómulo aburrido, después de un largo silencio que parecía no tener fin.

- No me digas así. - le reprochó Kirian con un tono seco.

- ¿Por qué no? Es divertido ver las caras que pones cuando te dicen Kiri. - dijo el ahora castaño, sonriéndole abiertamente al joven frente a él.

Kirian se puso de pie y rodeó la fogata por un camino bien alejado para después dejarse caer al lado de Rómulo, quien tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío al sentir la piel helada del rostro del moreno rozar su mejilla.

- Rómulo, no quiero volver a Hogwarts. - dijo Kirian en una especie de lamento y suplica disfrazados de comentario desinteresado.

- Lo siento, Kirian, pero en eso no tienes opciones. - le dijo Rómulo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros del chico para atraerlo hacia su pecho, buscando darle el consuelo que el chico pedía sin palabras.

Kirian al sentir aquel brazo rodeándolo y dándole una leve calidez que no llegaba a resultarle molesta dejó caer las barreras que siempre tenía alzadas aunque fuese sólo un poco y se refugió en el pecho de Rómulo, dejando que este lo abrazara como sólo a él le permitía hacer.

- Harry, Harry, mi pequeño. - murmuró Rómulo al tiempo que lo apretaba un poco más contra su pecho, apoyando su cabeza sobre la del moreno y murmurándole frases tranquilizantes que tenían en común una sola cosa, el nombre Harry en ellas.

Aunque pocos lo sabían Kirian permitía que alguien lo llamara Harry y ese alguien era Rómulo, el hombre le había inspirado confianza desde la primera vez que lo vio, había sido la primera persona a la que el muchacho le contara su historia completa y el primero y único al que le permitía verlo con las barreras bajas.

Cual niño pequeño el moreno se abrazó y refugió en el pecho del mayor, sintiéndose confortado con las suaves caricias que Rómulo le regalaba.

Durante unos cuantos minutos el moreno se dejó hacer en silencio, disfrutando del momento, mas después de un tiempo comenzó a sentir algo que no sentía desde hacía una semana, ganas de hacerlo con Rómulo. Normalmente no lo hacían muy seguido, ya que era algo que no necesitaban urgentemente y que más que cumplir la función de desahogarse cumplía la función de acompañarse, aunque tenía un poco de la otra función también. Era algo que ambos necesitaban cada cierto tiempo para continuar funcionando, más el moreno que Rómulo, pero el hombre no se quedaba atrás.

Lentamente Kirian comenzó a incorporarse, hasta que dejó su cara a la misma altura que la del mayor, posando sus ojos verdes en los turquesas, llegando a una muda aceptación de lo que vendría a continuación.

Sus labios se juntaron antes de lo esperado, uniéndose en uno de esos besos fogosos que ambos acostumbraban.

Kirian se acomodó sobre las piernas estiradas de Rómulo y él se sentó en una posición más cómoda para lo que estaba por acontecer.

A pesar del frío que Rómulo sentía no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la placentera sensación que comenzaba en sus labios unidos a los fríos del chico y que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, llegando en especial a cierta zona que dejaba demostrar la excitación que estaba comenzando a sentir. E invadido como estaba por aquella placentera sensación se dejó llevar por ella y comenzó a sacarle al chico las pocas prendas que él vestía, ya que en realidad el moreno no sentía el frío que los rodeaba.

Las manos de Rómulo se deslizaron por la cintura de Kirian, colándose por debajo de la polera que el chico llevaba, acariciando y calentando poco a poco aquella pálida y helada piel, llenándola de suaves caricias que sacaban pequeños y ahogados jadeos al adolescente.

- Uhmm Rómulo… - dijo Kirian en una especie de placentero y pastoso gemido, ladeando su cabeza para permitir que el castaño besara su cuello mientras lo desvestía, dejándose hacer como si fuera simplemente un muñeco, limitándose a disfrutar de las sensaciones que el otro le provocaba, olvidando completamente a cierto rubio ingles de ojos grises que había estado rondando su mente desde que salió del Gran Comedor.

Finalmente las manos de Rómulo consiguieron deshacerse de la molesta polera y el hombre procedió a besar y mordisquear toda la piel que se exponía ante él, aprovechando para cambiar de posiciones mientras lo hacia.

- Ahh… es-espera… me estoy clavando el tronco en la espalda… - se quejó Kirian mas no apartó la mano que tenía enredada entre los cabellos de Rómulo y que lo mantenía pegado a su cuerpo.

El castaño rió con una risa algo ronca por el placer y continuó bajando sin dejar de trazar aquel placentero camino para el adolescente que iba hacia directamente hacia un punto aun más placentero.

Luego de una pequeña pelea con el molesto botón del pantalón Rómulo consiguió sacarle los pantalones y bóxer al chico, dejándolo tendido sobre la nieve tal y como dios lo trajo al mundo.

Sin detenerse a observar a Kirian, el mayor atrapó entre sus labios la excitación del chico, metiendo sólo la punta en un principio para después soltarlo y lamer suavemente la punta, mandándole escalofríos a Kirian por todo el cuerpo y consiguiendo que un pequeño gemidito se le escapara por entre los labios.

- Ró-rómulo, de verdad… esta posición… es… incomoda. - se quejó el moreno entre jadeos y algún que otro gemido.

- Te quejas demasiado… - murmuró Rómulo abandonando por unos instantes su labor, el mínimo tiempo necesario para levantar al chico y depositarlo sobre la nieve, consiguiendo que Kirian soltara otro pequeño jadeo, esta vez al sentir la helada nieve contra su tibia espalda.

Justo cuando Rómulo regresó a su trabajo Kirian decidió que ya era hora de comenzar a poner de su parte, pero antes de eso se sacó la coleta que le estaba tirando el cabello y arrancándole algunos pelos. Una vez resuelto el problema del cabello metió su mano entre la nieve unos instantes, enfriándola un poco antes de deslizar la mano dentro del pantalón del mayor, tomando entre sus fríos dedos aquel caliente miembro.

Rómulo soltó un gemido gutural que sonó casi animal ante el contacto de aquella mano contra su excitación y casi se cae retorciéndose de placer sobre el menor cuando este comenzó a masajear su miembro con lentitud, moviendo su mano desde la punta hasta tocar los enredados cabellos de seguro castaños que había en la base.

- Ahhh… detente… Harryyy… - gimió Rómulo después de unos instantes, al sentir que sus brazos ya no soportaban completamente el peso de su cuerpo y que si seguían por ese camino se vendría antes de lo deseado.

El moreno apretó un poco más el agarre al escuchar su verdadero nombre, arrancándole un gemido realmente fuerte a Rómulo al que le siguieron otros iguales cuando Kirian aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos.

- Harry… Harry paraaa…. deteeentee… - dijo el castaño entre gemidos y jadeos, apretando la muñeca del chico hasta que este lo soltó y sacó la mano de su pantalón.

Y sin embargo ya no había marcha atrás, lo había dejado tan pero tan excitado que Rómulo no pudo pensar demasiado y, guiado por el placer como estaba dejó de pensar por unos instantes, instantes que su cuerpo aprovechó para apresurar las cosas, desabrochándose el pantalón, bajándoselo lo mínimo e indispensable y penetrando al muchacho de una estocada, sin poder resistirse.

- Ahhh… - el gemido gutural que Rómulo dejó salir no fue nada comparado con el que soltó el moreno, que debió escucharse hasta el otro lado del bosque.

El movimiento de caderas comenzó de manera irregular, sin ritmo alguno, sólo dejándose llevar, llenando ambos el bosque con sus gemidos.

- Rómulooo…. - gimió Kirian algún tiempo después, rodeando y apretando con sus piernas la cintura del mayor justo cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, corriéndose entre los dos cuerpos.

El castaño lo acompañó menos de un minuto después, llegando con un sonoro gemido y un 'Harry' jadeado cerca del oído de Kirian, quien lo tenía fuertemente abrazado contra él, como queriendo evitar que se escapara, como habían hecho algunos amantes ocasionales con los que solía compartir cama, sofá o donde sea que lo hicieran.

- No me dejes, Rómulo… no me abandones. - susurró Kirian, abrazando aun más fuerte el cuerpo del castaño sobre él.

Si Rómulo se sorprendió por la petición no lo mencionó ni lo dejó notar, simplemente te quedó en la posición en la que se encontraba, abrazando y tranquilizando al menor.

Tal y como Rómulo esperaba ese día no consiguieron hacer nada, la noche los sorprendió antes de lo esperado, encontrando al moreno envuelto en una manta que había sacado Rómulo de su mochila y acurrucado en el pecho del mayor, dormitando todavía con todas sus barreras bajas, quedándose completamente a merced del castaño, confiando plenamente en que él lo cuidaría cuando él se encontraba de aquella forma.

- No me abandones, Rómulo… - susurró Kirian por última vez antes de caer dormido todavía acurrucado sobre la falda del castaño, con la cara enterrada en su pecho.

- No lo haré, pequeño… nunca haría eso, Harry, yo no soy como ellos… - susurró Rómulo, sin despegar sus ojos del rostro ahora tranquilo del moreno, un rostro completamente calmado por primera vez en horas.

-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-**_-_**-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-_**-**_-

Ufff, esta vez no se pueden quejar!!! tarde mucho menoss!!!!! jajaj y flor de capitulo les dejé!!!! leyeron ESE lemmonnnn!!! ¬ no sé a ustedes, lectores/as, pero a mi me dejó viendo estrellitas... ¡¡¡y eso que yo lo escribí!!! jajaja

Okas, okas, ya lo sé, estoy re loca U.Ú

Como sea... ¡¡¡por este cap quiero muchos reviews!!! por que actualice rápido y con un capitulo genial, así que mas les vale llenarme de reviews a no ser que quieran enfrentar mi iraaaa voz macabra e ideas todavía peores

Nah, mentira, no tengo derecho a dejarles caer mi ira n.nU aunque eso sí, de verdad espero muchos review ¬.¬

Bye, beshosss!!! nos leemosss!!!!

P.D.: Por cierto, para los/las que lean Cambio de Dimensiones, voy por tres cuartos del cap. me falta bien poquito y espero subirlo pronto n.n


End file.
